El listón rojo
by Sakura-Undomiel
Summary: XXx REEDICIÓN 2013 CAPÍTULO 3 xXX Dos agentes secretos, un misterio que encadena a otro. Un amor que inesperadamente y sin planearlo comienza a nacer. Bajo los hilos entretejidos del destino, de la sangre y del amor, se traza la línea de un listón rojo. E&T, S&S.
1. Eriol Hiraguizawa y Syaoran Li

**El listón rojo**_**  
**_

**RE-EDICIÓN 2012**

**Capítulo 1 "Eriol Hiraguizawa y Syaoran Li"**

Su mirada azulada determinada y audaz se perdía en el horizonte, reflexionando sobre lo recién acontecido. De esta forma cualquier chica y hasta alguno que otro chico podría describir esos ojos como poseedores de una belleza nocturna comparada con la de las estrellas. El nombre del dueño de esa mirada: Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Era capaz de causar reacciones devastadoras en más de una fémina y por qué no también de hombres, aunque otros también podían mirarlo con envidia y respeto a la vez, lo que era certero, era que este chico de 24 años provocaba muchas reacciones incapaces de ser ignoradas por cualquier persona. Cabellos con matices de un azul oscuro, contrastantes sobre su blanco rostro varonil, enmarcaban a la perfección la jovialidad de sus frescos años, aún a pesar del uso de anteojos, estos terminaban de consolidar con sutil elegancia su porte, digno de un inglés. Sin embargo, todos sabemos que la perfección en este mundo, no existe, y él no era la excepción, al final de cuentas era un ser humano, mortal como cualquiera.

-¡Hey, hey! Eriol, no tenemos toda la vida, si no nos apresuramos, nos dejan

-Si allá voy

-Hiraguizawa Eriol, si no te conociera... otra vez ¿Buscando a tu musa?

-No molestes niño

-¡Oye! no me gusta que me trates como lo hace mi "lindo cuñadito"

-Jajajaja, eso es para que no molestes

Ambos estaban en las afueras de una cabaña en la lejana Europa, más precisos, en Francia. Al ser los alrededores poco habitados, nadie supo que era lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos, pero la de por sí el maltrecha construcción, ahora solo se limitaba a tener algunas tablas de pie y la fachada intacta, siendo la parte trasera la que terminaba de ser consumida por las brasas que eran apagadas por diversas personas. Algunas otras en las afueras, cerca de Eriol y el otro joven, estaban acomodando distintos objetos, armas, radares y chalecos antibalas. Un hombre fue acercándose a ambos chicos.

-Al parecer, es hora de marcharnos, como todo en la vida, no siempre existen buenos días

-No puedo creerlo, otra vez se nos escapó – dijo frustrado el castaño

-Ya será la próxima vez Syaoran

-Tú siempre tan optimista Eriol

-Aja, niño

-¿Eriol?

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde está tu musa?

-Ahora si ven acá niño

Mientras 2 chicos observaban la persecución de la que era víctima Syaoran, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, justo antes de subir a un helicóptero.

-No importa la situación en la que nos encontremos, siempre son así, esos dos no van a cambiar

-No

Syaoran Li, nacido en Hong Kong y un joven de la misma edad que la de su compañero de trabajo de Eriol.

Sus ojos castaños eran vivaces y muy característicos debido a que en ellos se reflejaban la pasión por la vida. Sus cabellos compartían el color café de sus ojos, conjugando su rostro apiñonado de forma agradable. Si bien su físico no era parecido al de Eriol, el cual era más sobrio y con un tipo más felino, no era negable su atractivo, Syaoran tenía un estilo más de la forma desenfadada. Al igual que su compañero y amigo, tampoco pasaba desapercibido ante las personas sobre todo ante las chicas, sin embargo, en este caso, su corazón le pertenecía a una chica japonesa a la cual adoraba más que a su propia vida. Era una relación de mucho tiempo, por lo que no eran extrañas sus llamadas por teléfono, ya casi rituales a su amada Sakura Kinomoto, a quien había conocido cuando comenzaron a cursar el primer grado de preparatoria, su relación se intensifico y terminaron como una pareja que actualmente se adoraban el uno al otro.

Con Eriol se habían conocido aún antes de que el aliento hubiera sido probado por sus pulmones; sus familias eran muy unidas además de estar emparentadas por cuestiones de negocios, y aunque Eriol vivió en Inglaterra por mucho tiempo, al igual que Syaoran en Hong Kong, los padres de estos se visitaban cada vez que podían hasta que, cuando ellos tenían 10 años, se mudaron a Japón y pudieron compartir mucho más tiempo juntos que antes, hasta convertirse en hermanos, aunque los lazos de sangre no los unieran.

Respecto a la familia de Syaoran, su padre era dueño de un emporio ejecutivo grande dedicado a diversas ramas de la tecnología en Hong Kong y en el cual el padre de Eriol era socio, pero cuando ellos se mudaron a Japón, unos años después tuvo un accidente, del cual no salió con vida, dejando devastada a la madre de Syaoran, quien años después enfermó de cáncer, enfermedad que con el paso de los años comenzó a complicarse. Justamente cuando Syaoran cumplió los 15 años ella murió dejándolo huérfano de padres; sin la amistad de Eriol y la amistad recién surgida con su actual novia, él no hubiera podido salir adelante.

Los padres de Eriol, en cambio, no es que fueran malas personas, porque realmente no lo eran, sin embargo en el papel de progenitores no era algo que pudiera decirse, destacable. Eriol nunca conoció lo que era una familia realmente, un abrazo ni una dulce palabra, la pareja estaba demasiado ocupada con sus vidas sociales y de negocios como para prestarle atención, por ello cuando Syaoran se quedó solo, decidió sin ningún titubeo, irse a vivir con su amigo de la infancia. A partir de ese momento pudo sentirse más aliviado mentalmente. Desde que ambos jóvenes decidieron irse a un departamento y se mudaron, Eriol nunca volvió a hablar de sus padres. Syaoran pensaba que había algo más, para que cuando el tema de la familia era tocado fuera evadido por Eriol, sin embargo respetaba la decisión de su amigo de no querer contarle nada.

Respecto a cada uno, como se dice, cada uno eran diferentes el uno del otro, Syaoran era un chico abierto y con una manera de ser más libre y desenfadada, disfrutaba de la vida cada segundo ya que su profesión era peligrosa y arriesgada, en cualquier momento podía dejar de existir. En su tiempo libre le gustaba hacer deporte (por ello su físico digno de un deportista) y por las noches salir por ahí, a bailar o simplemente a pasar el rato. Eriol era un poco más reservado, gustaba de leer y muchísimo más escribir, esa era su gran pasión. Cada que llegaban a un nuevo país, mientras Syaoran adoraba ir a ver los lugares para practicar algún deporte extremo, Eriol disfrutaba de los bellos y culturalmente ricos lugares. Aunque ambos disfrutaban asistir a restaurantes, Eriol lo hacía únicamente para degustar la comida y Syaoran para darse ideas de platillos, para el mismo ponerlos en práctica.

Pese a sus diferencias, ambos eran inseparables y su trabajo, bueno eso era lo que los hacia diferentes a los demás:

Eriol y Syaoran eran agentes secretos.

Después de subir al helicóptero y media hora después trasladarse al aeropuerto, emprendieron el viaje a Japón, el cual, duró varias horas, las cuales aprovecharon para descansar aunque solo fuera a medias. Se dirigieron a su departamento justo cuando comenzó a atardecer, fue que llegaron.

-Hemos llegado

-Hogar dulce hogar

-Sé que descansar en un avión durante un vuelo tan largo, no es algo confortable, pero, ¿Me acompañarías?

-¿A dónde?

-A ver a mi novia... pronto esposa

-Hasta que se te va a hacer… pues que me queda, te acompañaré

-Si... entonces espérame deja me doy un baño

-De acuerdo, yo haré lo mismo

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones donde se ducharon y arreglaron. El baño les quitó un poco del cansancio que tenían después de una semana tan agitada. Se dirigieron a ver a Sakura, llegaron a su destino y tocaron la puerta.

Se hicieron notar los pasos aproximándose, cosa que puso ansioso a Syaoran.

-¿Si? – la castaña abrió la puerta y al divisar las dos figuras, ensanchó su sonrisa que se reflejaba, entusiasta en su mirada – ¡Ah! Que alegría verlos

Sakura Kinomoto era 3 meses mayor que Syaoran, era una chica sumamente dulce y alegre.

Desde Syaoran y Eriol se mudaron a uno de las regiones japonesas llamada Tomoeda y entro, junto con Eriol, a la preparatoria, ambos chicos hicieron muy buenas migas con la chica, ya que, en esa época, el estado anímico del castaño era deplorable, sin embargo, con solo ver la belleza ingenua y dulce sonrisa que solo quería consolarle, le calentaba el corazón destrozado y maltrecho por el dolor y la negación ante la muerte cercana de su madre. Sakura no solo era hermosa por dentro, lo era también por fuera, cabellos cortos castaños, solo 2 mechas sobresalían hacia su rostro; ojos verdes y una sonrisa que el día en que se dejara de ver, no sería buena señal, el cuerpo de una mujer de 24 años, con sus curvas y sus tonos joviales. Sakura compartía la pasión por el deporte y su amor por la vida, sonriéndole a todo el mundo, fueron las cualidades que derritieron el corazón de su ahora alma gemela, Syaoran, con el que desde cuatro meses estaba prometida en matrimonio. Modelo en su tiempo libre, ya que los gastos no se pagan solos, y estudiante de universidad a punto de graduarse de gastronomía, vivía con su padre, Fujitaka y su hermano mayor Touya.

-Mi dulce cerezo ¿Cómo estás?

-Tan feliz de verte, estos dos meses fueron una eternidad. Eriol ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien gracias por preguntar Sakura

-¡Ay! Que torpe, pasen siéntanse cómodos, iré por té

-Muchas gracias – dijeron ambos

-Y… - habló Sakura desde la cocina- ¿Qué tal la misión de esta vez?

-Nos fue mal – dijo pesadamente el castaño

-Vaya que mal

-Pero le atraparemos, por algo me llaman el "lobo audaz"

-Yo más bien diría, el "perro sarnoso" jajajaja

-Jeje, muy gracioso Eriol – miró con reto al peli azul

-Ustedes no cambian, ¿verdad? – dijo sonriente la castaña, regresando de la cocina y con una charola con todos los aditamentos para poder servir el té

-El té como siempre, huele exquisito

-Muchas gracias Eriol... por cierto ¿Si te dijo Syaoran?

-¿Sobre qué? – la mano del inglés miraba con curiosidad a ambas parejas, mientras se preparaba su té verde

-No le dijiste nada, ¿Verdad Syaoran? – la esmeralda miró recriminante a su novio, aunque no con mucha seriedad

-¡Cierto! Lo olvidé, perdón, con tantas cosas en la cabeza, lo pase totalmente por alto

-Ay Li Syaoran, en fin, nada puede hacerse ya, y ya que estás aquí Eriol, te lo diré ¿Te gustaría ser el padrino de la ceremonia de nuestra ya anunciada boda?

-Claro, me encantaría

-¡En serio! Que gusto que aceptes

-No es nada, te tengo mucha estima Sakura, eres una de mis mejores amigas después de todo, no podría negarme, al contrario, es un honor que me tomes en cuenta para una parte tan importante

-Entonces, deberías empezar a buscar a la madrina

-Ay niño, niño, el hecho de que tú te cases, no significa que yo, deba hacerlo

-Oye pero tengo tu misma edad

-Pues no parece

-Ya, ya tranquilos – dijo después de reírse un poco de las ocurrencias de ambos chicos - de todos modos, la madrina ya está seleccionada

-Oh, no me habías comentado nada Sakura, ¿a quién escogiste?

-Pues a quien más sería, a mi amiga Tomoyo

-Oh, la famosa Daidouji, por fin se me va a hacer conocerla, haz hablado tanto de ella que estoy muy intrigado

-Soy yo el único que desconozco de quien hablan

-Es verdad, lo siento Eriol, lo que sucede que si la he mencionado, pero con algunos asuntos, Syaoran sabe un poco más de ella. –Sakura dio un pequeño sorbo a su té y prosiguió- Tomoyo es una amiga de la infancia, mi mejor amiga, ustedes ya no la conocieron porque cursó la preparatoria y la universidad en el extranjero.

-¡Ah! Ya veo, espero conocerla también entonces

Se oyó entrar a alguien a la casa

-¡Ya vine!

-Hermano, ya llegaste ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Muy bien, oh pero miren quien esta aquí, mi querido y adorado cuñadito- dijo con tono sarcástico el joven. Era alto y moreno, de cabello castaño más oscuro que el de Syaoran, casi negro con destellos cafés. Tenía 32 años de edad, y a Touya Kinomoto, no le gustaba… le encantaba molestar a su cuñado. Se iba a llevar a uno de sus tesoros más preciados y no quedaba otra opción, sin embargo que mejor que aprovechar hasta el momento de que la ceremonia nupcial terminara para hacerle bromas y molestarlo lo más que pudiera. De todas manera así era él, era su manera, ligeramente torcida, de demostrarle que aceptaba que era digno de su hermana menor.

-Sí, cuñadito, ya estoy aquí así que ya no vayas a seguir llorándome- correspondiendo al tono de su "cuñado"

-Hola Hiraguizawa ¿Cómo estas, pudiste soportar a mi cuñado?

-Pues te diré – Eriol se llevaba muy bien con el chico Kinomoto, y eran la pareja perfecta para molestar al castaño

-Pobre de ti

-Bueno en lo que están aquí yo iré a preparar la cena

-Yo te ayudare Sakura

-¡MOCOSO! –Syaoran miro a Touya y este a él- te estoy vigilando

-¡Va!

Los enamorados se dirigieron a la cocina y los otros dos chicos se quedaron solos

-¿Nada? – preguntó con un tono serio al ojiazul

-No, nada

-Vaya, otra vez se nos fue, esta es la segunda vez, se ve que conoce los movimientos

-Sí, pero nunca ninguna misión se me va de las manos y la próxima vez va a suplicarme que lo maté antes de capturarlo… si supiera, pobre

-Lo se Hiraguizawa... a pesar de tu juventud y la del mocoso, son el equipo más audaz y preparado de la empresa, por cierto no sabe nada ¿verdad? Sobre que soy parte del equipo de investigación

-No, ni siquiera sospecha

-Que mocoso tan tonto jajaja – ambos rieron con ganas, y continuaron charlando sobre el tema. Touya Kinomoto estaba a cargo de la parte de investigación. El y el jefe eran grandes amigos, pero para Kinomoto, el ser un agente no era parte de su idea de trabajo. A él le encantaba indagar sobre las cosas y disfrutaba mucho su división, recopilar datos y analizarlos detenidamente para después enviar la información a los agentes a cargo de distintas misiones. En este caso Syaoran y Eriol. Sin embargo, Syaoran, no sabía nada de que el moreno era parte de la misma organización

Mientras tanto, en la cocina...

-Tu hermano es tan lindo

-Se porta así pero te estima se parece a Eriol en su forma de llevarse contigo, ya que la relación con mi hermano es similar a la de ustedes

-Pero, cuando los juntas… no, no sepáralos por favor

-Jajaja

En ese momento Syaoran se acercó a Sakura, acaricio suavemente la mejilla de la chica, y le susurró al oído, con suavidad y respeto

-Te amo tanto, adoro verte sonreír

-Syaoran... pareciera que fue ayer cuando lo dijiste por primera vez y aun siento nervios. – Sakura sintió un leve calor depositado en sus mejillas. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, mientras sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, sin embargo un grito ensordecedor proveniente de la puerta de la cocina, los hizo saltar, separándose rápidamente

-¡MOCOSO!

-AAAAAAAAAH – gritó la pareja castaña

-Te dije que estaba vigilándote – sonrió con malicia el moreno

Syaoran fue con Eriol a lavarse las manos, mientras Sakura y Touya arreglaban la mesa para comer.

-Aguas, porque la noche de bodas te lo encuentras debajo de la cama – le dijo burlonamente Eriol

-Conociéndolo, no lo dudo ni tantito –suspiró sin más remedio el castaño

Cenaron y pronto llego la hora de que Eriol y Syaoran se marchasen; Sakura los encamino a la puerta.

-Vaya paso muy rápido la cena – Dijo Sakura con un pucherito encantador

-Pero tenemos que irnos mi querida Sakura

-Por favor mocoso no te vayas... quedando

-Ay cuñadito, bueno pero no es porque TU me lo pidas, tengo que dejar descansar a mi niña

-Por cierto Syaoran, mañana habrá una reunión a la que también Eriol me gustaría que me acompañaran. Es un concierto pre-navideño en el que veré algunos amigos de la primaria. Nos reuniremos ahí para entregarles la invitación a la boda. Tomoyo es la que va a cantar en él, así que aprovechando el momento, la conocen

-Que bien, quiere decir que Daidouji ya sabe que será la madrina

-Sí, de hecho me aviso que llegaba esta noche a Japón, pero no quise molestarla, su viaje debió ser largo y pesado

-Bueno por mí no hay problema – dijo Eriol

-Yo tendría que ir igualmente, porque los novios tendrían que ir juntos a invitar a tus amigos

-¡Estupendo! Entonces nos vemos en esta dirección – Dándole un papel en la mano a Syaoran- es a las 5 de la tarde, no llegues tarde Syaoran

-¿Dudas de mi Sakura?

-Si va Eriol, no tendría de que preocuparme

-¿Ahora tú Sakurita?

-Jijiji, pero así te amo tontito – Sakura sonrío con ojos de perrito y Syoran no se atrevió a decirle nada más, a Sakura le podía perdonar eso y más- De acuerdo entonces en eso quedamos chicos. Los veo mañana.

Los chicos se despidieron, y se dirigieron al apartamento, el cual, era un lugar bastante espacioso y en el decorado se podían distinguir decorados tanto orientales como occidentales. Aunque los dueños últimamente no estaban ahí por su no muy común trabajo, disfrutaban mucho sus cortas estancias en el, ya que era un lugar tranquilo para descansar después de sus peligrosas misiones.

Llegaron y se sentaron cada uno en su sillón favorito: Uno azul individual, y otro verde en el que cabían tres personas más o menos.

-No hay nada mejor que el descanso

-Estás feliz dentro de un mes dejas la soltería

-Sí, aunque no lo creas estoy muy contento

-Sakura es una buena mujer y bueno tu... bueno sin comentarios

-¿Qué quieres decir?

En eso sonó el teléfono, contesto Eriol, regresó y se sentó miró a Syaoran, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Era Tsukishiro verdad

-Si

-Ah – suspiro relajado-, tenemos, bueno más bien tienes trabajo, ¿eh?

-Si

-Jaja, ni modo, yo estoy de vacaciones aunque conociéndote ni me envidias

-Bueno al menos no te libraras de mí

-¿Cómo, el enemigo anda por aquí?

-Sí, está en Japón, parece ser que nos siguió

-Santo cielo, por lo visto algo le hice para estar con mi tortura, adiós lindas vacaciones

-Jah jah –rio el peliazul con sarcasmo. Se estiró y se levantó del sillón azul - bien me voy a dormir estoy muerto, fue un día sumamente agotador

-Buenas noches

* * *

Hola a todos, hace tanto tiempo que no se que me da, en serio, quiero ocultarme debajo de alguna piedra xP, pero aquí me tienen.

Ante todo, les debo una gran disculpa por tantos años de dejar este fanfic en el olvido, pero tuve un bloqueo espantoso, del cual no había podido salir, y entre otras historias que escribí, perdí el hilo y el interés de continuar con El listón rojo.

Les aviso en primer lugar a los viejos y nuevos/as lectores/as, que primero reeditare esta historia, mi ortografía y las intromisiones dentro de ella son espantosas. En aquellos años (2006) no era tan cuidadosa en ese aspecto, pero he madurado mi redacción (no profesionalmente por supuesto) y he decidido primer hacer toda una re-edición de esta historia, puliendo detalles y agregando algunas cosillas, nada de importancia que rompa con la esencia y los datos importantes, pero supongo que algo que agradecerán jijiji el quitar cosas innecesarias.

En segundo lugar, necesito reencontrarme con esta historia, para continuar con el capítulo 17, porque mi estilo de escritura ha cambiado mucho, y porque no estoy muy segura como superar el bache de transición que iba a realizar para continuar con lo que yo se, iba a suceder. Se preguntarán, ¿sabías como iba a terminar esta historia?, por supuesto de hecho ahora mismo lo sé. Les diré un secreto, tengo visualizado el climax y el final, osea alrededor de 10 a 8 capítulos, pero la etapa de transición entre el capítulo 17 y probablemente un capítulo 18 o 20, me tiene aún pensando... que debería de poner.

En fin, en lo que llegó a eso, les dejo el primer capítulo re-editado y aumentado, pueden leerlo para seguirme y llegar todos al capítulo 16 :P jijiji.

Las actualizaciones serán semanales, mientras no surja algo que las retrase. Disfruten y gracias por seguir aquí.

P.D. Agradecimientos especiales a Erimi-chan, sin ella, no estaría aquí, escribiendo de nuevo. Gracias por revivir mi picor en los dedos para escribir de nueva cuenta


	2. El dulce canto de un ángel

**El listón rojo**_**  
**_

**RE-EDICIÓN ENERO 2013**

**Capítulo 2 "El dulce canto de un ángel"**

La noche pasó sutilmente y reparadora como muchas que no habían logrado concretar, solo con siestas de dos a tres horas durante los últimos siete días. En verdad había sido una noche renovadora sobre una cama y no dando cabezazos al aire en una silla o incluso de pie.

Pasado el amanecer, Syaoran bajo como de costumbre para recoger el periódico que Eriol degustaba leer todas las mañanas, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un paquete. No le sorprendió ya que era de la empresa en la que trabajaban.

Prestaban sus servicios para la organización denominada ZERO Z, la cual era una empresa que funcionarios, empresarios, altos ejecutivos e inclusive políticos solían contratar, para trabajar en conjunto con la policía y organismos gubernamentales. Acudían a ellos cuando se necesitaba de gente profesional, capacitada y tecnología de punta, cuando las fuerzas policiales no eran de gran ayuda. En general era para seguridad personal, para descubrir planes en contra de algún un pueblo, de un gobierno o de un país, en fin, ese tipo de situaciones. La paga era por demás excelente, y estos clientes por supuesto que pagaban por dichos servicios.

Para ZERO Z personajes del estilo de James Bond eran una clase de buen chiste sobre sí mismos… algunas veces las misiones no salían tan bien, algunas armas eran parecidas y otras con gran satisfacción superadas por ellos y efectivamente a veces había muchas chicas estilo "Bond", buenas y malas, sobretodo malas, por lo que también, todos los agentes habían aprendido como manejar ese tipo de situaciones.

Esta vez la misión en la que estaban trabajando era siguiendo la pista de una sociedad que trataba de infiltrarse directamente con ZERO Z, con fines de sabotearla. Evidentemente así como había diversas organizaciones como esta, había a su vez los contrarios. Muchos hombres de alto renombre financiaban la búsqueda de ZERO Z, porque indudablemente así como tenían grandes aliados, tendrían un repertorio amplio de enemigos. Por fortuna, con los aliados y con la amplia reputación de no haber fallado casi en ningún caso, no tenían las de perder tan fácil, sin embargo la sociedad enemiga que actualmente los buscaba, estaba dando bastantes dolores de cabeza ya que llevaban cerca de seis meses siguiéndose la pista entre ambos grupos, sin resultado alguno, primero en Estados Unidos, estuvieron a punto de atraparlos, sin embargo dos personas resultaron asesinadas en el enfrentamiento sin obtener resultados, y lo recién sucedido en Francia, no daba mucho que decir, habían vuelto a Japón con las manos vacías.

El encargado de asuntos del Oriente era Yukito Tsukishiro, un hombre de 32 años de edad que con sus cabellos casi plata, su tez blanca y ojos miel cubiertos por unos lentes casi imperceptibles enfatizaban un jovial rostro amable, sin embargo Tsukishiro poseía un carácter fuerte y determinado cuando la situación lo ameritaba, no dejándose amedrentar por el momento. El ojimiel llevaba casi los mismos años que tenían Syaoran y Eriol en el lugar pero solo al mando ya que su antigüedad era de unos 18 años más o menos. Coincidentemente la empresa era un secreto que había manejado el padre de Syaoran, al ser uno de los socios mayoritarios de ZERO Z. A Yukito lo conocieron casualmente un día que fueron a casa de Sakura ya que este es muy buen amigo de ella y de su hermano, cuando Syaoran habló de su padre, Yukito se sorprendió mucho por obvias razones, después de ello conversaron, Syaoran evidentemente conocía la existencia de dicha sociedad, Yukito le cuestionó el porqué de no involucrarse, y Syaoran realmente no lo había pensado antes, era muy joven y aprendería con facilidad lo que tuviera que aprender, y Yukito no perdía nada con mencionarle ello. Después de muchos dimes y diretes, Syaoran decidió entrar, Eriol se enteró poco después y un poco por influencia del ahora jefe, también se integró a ZERO Z, actualmente eran los agentes más capaces de la compañía oriental.

Aunque al ojiazul podría parecer de alguna manera tranquilo y más sereno, era esa cualidad la que le ayudaba en las misiones, para ser calculador y diestro en el arte de investigar y además de disimular perfectamente cada papel desempeñado, la recompensa era después, cuando disfrutaba, en el momento que fuera oportuno, la adrenalina que obtenía de cada situación. Syaoran al amar los deportes extremos y ser aún más aventurero, obviamente adoraba su trabajo, lleno de vueltas y sorpresas.

Como es obvio, este tipo de labor tenía sus desventajas al ser peligrosa y riesgosa en muchos aspectos, pero sabían que no faltaba mucho para su retiro como agentes con la posibilidad de ascender a otro puesto menos peligroso y más analítico. Muchos jóvenes eran reclutados para sus puestos. Para Syaoran el futuro era invertir y entonces, podría hacer lo que quisiera sin preocuparse, al casarse no se podía dar el lujo de poner a su familia en riesgo, ni imaginar que a Sakura pudiera sucederle algo, de solo pensarlo, le dolía el corazón. Eriol, en cambio, no sabía si quería dejar esa vida aún, probablemente podría igualmente invertir su fortuna en algún negocio y vivir plácidamente, pero, no había algún aliciente o a alguien a quien quisiera proteger… así que por ahora, no quería pensar todavía en ello.

Después de aproximadamente media hora, mientras Syaoran preparaba el desayuno, Eriol salió de su habitación, perfectamente vestido y listo para un nuevo día, en verdad dormir en su habitación era una delicia después de tanto tiempo.

Se dirigió al pequeño comedor para cinco personas, saludo con un "buenos días" a Syaoran, quien correspondió el saludo. Antes de que pudiera tomar asiento, sonó el teléfono, y rápidamente fue a atender ya que Syaoran estaba ocupado terminando de servir los platos para cada uno de ellos. Mantuvo una pequeña conversación, de la cual el castaño supo inmediatamente quien era. El peliazul colgó, tomó asiento pero con un gesto no muy convencido y ligeramente apesadumbrado.

-¿Tsukishiro de nuevo? – Dijo el ambarino, mientras comía su fruta

-Si

-Ah seguramente por lo del paquete

-¿Cuál paquete? – Preguntó con curiosidad Hiraguizawa

-Si, cuando salí por el periódico, estaba en la puerta, dirigida expresamente a tu nombre, está sobre el sillón café. Entonces eso quiere decir que ya te dieron profesión ¿Eh? y ¿Qué te tocó esta vez?

El rostro de Eriol se tornó más apesadumbrado

-¿Sucede algo? Por la cara que pusiste no creo que sea algo agradable

El ojiazul solo suspiró, llevándose las manos debajo del mentón, recargándose de forma resignada

-Jajaja, por tu expresión y tus gustos no me digas que te tocó un travesti

-No empieces con tus cosas Syaoran, y no, no es algo tan malo

-No sabía que tenías esos gustos tan extravagantes, de saberlo te compró un vestido

-¿Quieres que te deje lisiado de por vida verdad Li?

-Cálmate, jajaja veamos sino es un travesti podría ser… ¿auxiliar de vuelo? Me refiero a algo así como aeromoza pero versión masculina

-Un moretón luciría lindo en tu ojo derecho, o probablemente en el izquierdo, y sería un complemento perfecto para tu boda, ¿no lo crees?

-¡Bien! Ya me calmo, entonces dame una pista antes de seguir con la lista – Eriol lo miró asemejando un dardo puntiagudo, después suspiro y pasó una de sus manos sobre el rostro. Era mejor parar ahí antes de que le diera muchas razones para querer ahorcarlo

-Sesiones de fotos, posar, desfilar – dijo por fin con los ojos cerrados y volviendo a recargar el rostro sobre sus manos

-¿Es lo que creo que es? Jajajaja eso tengo que verlo, no me digas a él gran Eriol Hiraguizawa le dieron el papel de modelo de diseñador

-Cállate mocoso

-Jajaja lo veo y no lo creo, pero está bien, ya que siempre eres un artista, pintor, músico, investigador, ya era hora de cambiar, son papeles recurrentes. Afortunadamente Tsukishiro tomó en cuenta mi opinión – Syaoran sorbió algo de su café sin inmutarse, después de estar riendo con fuerza

-¡¿Qué?! Así que todo esto fue tu gran idea – Sin embargo el inglés colocó abruptamente sus manos, golpeando levemente la mesa con firmeza, mirando con ese mismo dardo al castaño

-Tranquilo, era lo mejor, velo por este lado, no es bueno que uses la misma profesión siempre, es peligroso y sobretodo en la misión que actualmente se está manejando, no es un juego así que cambiar tus profesiones no es mala idea

-Sí, pero ¿modelo? pude ser médico, inversionista... qué se yo, algo que "piense" y no se vea ridículo

-Ya, ya, de todas formas ya no puedes hacer nada

-¿Cómo de que no? Voy a ir a hablar con Tsukishiro

-Si, sobretodo porque te opusiste demasiado hace unos momentos – Eriol suspiro por milésima ocasión esta mañana, el castaño tenía razón- por cierto seguramente eso fue lo que te llego, tus nuevos datos

-Que fastidio

-Ni modo, a partir de hoy eres un modelo

-Dirás un ser vacío y superficial, y justamente tenía que ser hoy que iríamos a disfrutar de un concierto

-Más bien a ver chicas, digo que por fin conoceremos a la madrina

-¡Te vas a casar!

-Bueno pero aún estoy "Semi-libre"

-Estás loco

-Jajaja solo es una broma, no tengo otros ojos más que para mí doncella

-Ay niño

Continuaron con el desayuno, ambos terminaron y el castaño se levantó de la mesa

-Bueno mientras tú recoges los platos yo me arreglare

-¡Claro que no! A ti te toca todo eso, ya bastante tuve con tu "sorpresita" matinal

Syaoran tragó saliva, el tono que Eriol había utilizado, era un poco amenazador. El ojiazul no estaba absolutamente de buen humor

-Yo iré a arreglarme para lo de hoy

-Así por las buenas – dijo el castaño mientras el inglés rio con burla sin que el castaño lo notara, al parecer Syaoran no se percató del plan maquinado en la mente de Eriol.

Japón, más concreto en el distrito de Tomoeda, también dejaba que el amanecer se posará lentamente sobre otros edificios, a la distancia, en un lugar lejos de ahí.

Detrás de los ventanales de uno de los edificios, en una de las zonas corporativas más importantes, un hombre observaba la ciudad desde el gran ventanal que tenía en su despacho. Tenía un cigarro en la mano, mientras aspiraba el humo del tabaco cuando el tubo blanco acariciaba sus labios maduros. Pensando después de una conversación, que fue un diálogo intenso, claro e informativo, sus pensamientos vibraron cuando la voz familiar de su interlocutor oculto en las sombras, a espaldas de aquel hombre, siendo divididos por un escritorio ejecutivo, despertó sus cavilaciones.

-Según se, ya saben que nosotros estamos aquí en Japón, siguiéndoles la pista – el hombre de unos 45 años de edad sonrió dando la vuelta para mirar a la persona detrás de él - y no fue casualidad por lo que puedo ver.

-No, no lo fue – Aquel hombre tomo asiento para mirar de nuevo a la cara a la otra persona en aquella oficina – En relación a otro de los temas que nos compete aquí ¿Tienes en cuenta que es la leyenda de la corporación? Nadie ha dado con el nunca

-Lo sé, la leyenda de la "misión fantasma"

-Espero que, no me decepciones. Eres la única esperanza, al ser nuestro mejor elemento, no pensé que fuera algo tan complicado,

-Le encontraré, no te preocupes, lo único es que... no podré dedicar mi tiempo al cien por ciento

-Pero...

-No pensé que me llamarían justo cuando viniera a Japón con planes personales anticipados y programados desde antes, es casi como una coincidencia, y al ser planes anticipados, no pienso cancelarlos. Te lo dije y ese fue el trato, de todas formas, no pienso que sea problema, será por demás, una buena forma de despistar

-Si lo sé, de acuerdo, confío en ti y en la determinación de tus habilidades, esta vez espero que no se cometa el mismo error

La persona miró a la sombra quien conociendo con exactitud a que es a lo que se refería, sonrió de nueva cuenta con confianza

-Espero recuerdes que la traición es algo que se paga muy caro, no importa quien sea, ni siquiera tú – el hombre miró a la otra persona con seriedad marcada, enfatizando el "tu"

-Sobre el otro tema de ZERO Z…

-Están ligados, por eso son estos dos casos los que se te encomiendan

-¿Cómo? – miró con un destello de sorpresa aquella misteriosa sombra, adelantándose sobre su asiento. Un mechón negro se dejó ver acariciado por un rayo del sol

-A eso iba, ambos casos, están ligados, también por eso se te encomienda la búsqueda de los agentes de oriente, ellos saben algo, por lo poco que se sabe de la misión fantasma

-¿No te parece demasiado?

-¿Acaso no puedes con ello?

-¡Claro que sí! No me subestimes, solo dame tiempo, no creo atraparlos a todos en tan poco tiempo

-Jajaja, tranquilízate, solo bromeaba. Lo sé, sino no te hubiera llamado

-No habrá queja ni traición. Si no hay más que decir, me retiro

-Lo que quieras saber sobre ambos casos, aunque no es mucho más de lo que yo ya te he dicho aquí, lo puedes consultar con Masayoshi

-Eso lo sé – la sombra se levantó acomodando su asiento

-Y Daidouji… quiero vivo a Potter

-Eso también lo sé y sin mancillar

La sombra se dio media vuelta, se alejó mientras ondeaban sus ropas, y salió del lugar.

El día se dejó llevar con rapidez, los agentes Syaoran y Eriol pasaron el tiempo acomodando sus pertenencias, algunas nuevas adquisiciones de Estados Unidos y de Francia y limpiando las zonas restringidas para la señora Miyamoto, quien se encargaba de limpiar el departamento dos veces por semana.

Eriol, después de terminar de instalarse, se sentó en su cama y abrió el paquete que había llegado esa mañana, era una caja cuadrada de aproximadamente 30 centímetros y 10 de alto, que embalaba diversos papeles, los cuales, contenían su nombre, su edad y un contrato con tres firmas de ropa masculina juvenil japonesa, también los datos de la agencia en donde trabajaría temporalmente y los horarios en los que si tendría que presentarse, que eran únicamente los fines de semana. Alargo sus labios, realizando el gesto de una sonrisa resignada, mínimo su nombre no iba a cambiar, aunque en una nota de puño y letra del jefe Yukito si le pedía que cambiara un poco su manera de ser, algo así como más desenfrenada y alocada. De nuevo una sonrisa ahora irónica, ¿_En serio Tsukishiro escribió la palabra "alocado"? habrase visto semejante situación_. Repasó todos los documentos con cuidado, y debajo de todos ellos estaba una bolsa de plástico en la cual incluía en su interior lo que se supuso era su vestuario: una camisa lisa de manga larga color beige, con bolsas a la altura del pecho y del abdomen, un pantalón café oscuro con bolsas traseras y un detalle diminuto que eran las iniciales JP sin mucho ornamento denotando la marca de una de las firmas, todo era un conjunto casual pero sobrio y obviamente de diseñador, Eriol miró las telas que ahora reposaban sobre la cama, después de todo no sería tan malo ser un modelo, la ropa era lo único que valdría la pena.

Miró el reloj, eran 4:30 de la tarde, quedaron con Syaoran de irse a las 5:00 para poder llegar al lugar que les dijo Sakura y estar ahí antes de que iniciara el pequeño concierto. Se vistió y ya cuando estuvo listo, salió de su habitación para en la sala esperar que Syaoran saliera.

No espero demasiado ya que el joven de ojos marrón estuvo listo cinco minutos después de que él se sentará en uno de los sillones.

-Esa ropa no te la había visto Eriol

-¿Debería agradecértela acaso también?, porque también podría ser idea tuya, supongo

-¿Te la vas a pasar atacándome todo el tiempo?

-¿Tu qué crees?

-¿Qué hice para merecer esto – dijo el castaño en voz baja mientras Eriol salía rumbo al ascensor.

Después de alcanzarlo y bajar al estacionamiento, se dirigieron al auto de Syaoran un automóvil de lujo no demasiado ostentoso de color verde olivo, subieron y se dirigieron rumbo a aquella dirección.

Después de estacionar el auto, fueron a la entrada donde la jovial chica castaña ya se encontraba ahí. Los saludo entusiasmada con la mano en cuanto las miradas entre ellos se cruzaron.

-Llegaron a muy buen tiempo – miró con una amplia sonrisa a ambos chicos

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí Sakura? – le sonrío de vuelta el peliazul

-No, yo también casi acabo de llegar. Lucen muy bien chicos – mirando a ambos, deteniéndose con especial cariño sobre su novio, quien vestía de igual forma casual que Eriol, solo que su conjunto era una chamarra abierta en color gris oscuro que llegaba más allá de la cintura del joven, la camisa que portaba era azul marino, cerrada por botones. El pantalón era liso del mismo color de la camisa

-Gracias Sakura, lo mismo digo de ti – sonrío amablemente el inglés

-Claro mi princesa siempre está radiante

-¡Syaoran! No digas eso que me da pena

Sakura se sonrojó ante el comentario, mientras su vestido rosa ondeaba ligeramente por el movimiento apenado de la chica de ojos esmeraldas. Eriol sonrió al ver a sus amigos siendo igual que la primera vez que habían comenzado a ser novios, con esa brillante mirada que solo quienes los conocieran, sabrían distinguirla. Desvió la mirada mientras los tortolitos empezaron a dialogar entre ellos alagando al otro, Eriol notó algo raro, se daba cuenta que todas las mujeres, muy bien ataviadas por cierto, le miraban con curiosidad, y no era para menos, no era como para evitar dar la afirmación que la profesión de modelo era errónea, el conjunto resaltaba sus rasgos más atinados, que no eran pocos.

Sin embargo, además de las miradas a las que ya estaba acostumbrado sumándolas con las que le dirigían a su amigo, había algo distinto esta vez. Ahora podía ver algo de curiosidad, como si muchas de las chicas que cruzaban el umbral, quisieran saciar su duda al querer preguntar algo.

-Eriol, ya podemos entrar – dijo Syaoran, quien lo hizo voltear

-Claro

Entraron al lugar. Era un pequeño auditorio que se había ambientado para este evento, organizado y propiedad de un grupo de jóvenes ex compañeros de Sakura, con la razón principal de reunir a varios compañeros de la primaria Tomoeda y también para el público en general, se quedaron esperando en el recibidor a que anunciaran que ya podían entrar.

Una chica bonita, de cabello hasta los hombros, ondulado y castaño oscuro, se acercó a Sakura saludando fervientemente después de mucho tiempo sin verle, después esta le dijo algo al oído y ella muy extrañamente miró a Eriol. El inglés no estaba imaginando cosas, varias chicas, algunas que vio en la entrada miraron expectantes a la joven valiente.

Sakura se extrañó un poco por la pregunta de Rika Sasaki, compañera y muy amiga de ella.

-Claro, te presentaré, Rika él es Eriol Hiraguizawa, Eriol, ella es Rika Sasaki una de mis mejores amigas

-Lo ven, les dije que si era el – sonrió, y alzando los brazos en ademán de "se los dije"

Eriol miro extrañado a las chicas las cuales eran cuatro y se acercaron a él todas con un rubor en las mejillas

-¿Nos podrías regalar un autógrafo? - dijo una de ellas, con una linda cola de caballo

-¿Un autógrafo? – dijeron al unísono Syaoran, Sakura y Eriol, todos sorprendidos. Syaoran le dijo a su novia por lo bajo – luego te cuento – a lo que asintió y sospechó más o menos que era lo que pasaba

-Sí, tú eres ese modelo que salió en la publicación de JP el mes pasado verdad, eres muy guapo aunque en persona lo eres mucho más

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, el apenas se había enterado esta mañana de que era modelo, como para ya tener seguidoras y sobretodo una publicación en una revista

-Cla… claro - _¿Autógrafos? Qué demonios y, ¿cómo se supone que haces autógrafos? - _Solo es una firma, ¿no? – el inglés se sonrojo involuntariamente. Syaoran no supo como pero el rostro de timidez y nerviosismo de su amigo, lo estaban matando de risa interna

-Si, el mío con una dedicatoria, para Chiharu, ¿tu no querrás uno Rika?

-Yo solo vine a preguntarle a Sakura, personalmente tengo a quien admirar – miró con ternura al hombre que se acercaba a ella, riendo ante el comportamiento de las amigas de su prometida y antiguas alumnas

-¡Ah, profesor Terada que gusto verlo! – dijo efusivamente la castaña

-Ya no soy su profesor, y a mí también me alegra mucho verla Kinomoto

-Les presento a Syaoran, es mi prometido con quien pienso casarme en dos meses

-Mucho gusto – respondieron al unísono Rika y el ex profesor Terada

-Igualmente – Syaoran hizo una reverencia seguida de un apretón de manos, ambas acciones correspondidas por las dos personas

-Supongo que Eriol no necesita presentación

-No me extraña que tengas a un modelo como amistad

-Bueno pero lo conocí en la preparatoria… - continuaron con su plática mientras tanto.

Eriol terminó de dar los cuatro autógrafos a cada una de las chicas

-Muchas gracias Hiraguizawa

-Por nada

Con risitas cómplices se miraron las cuatro chicas, y Chiharu, que también era compañera y amiga de Sakura fue la única que se atrevió a decir

-¿No es muy difícil para ti?

-¿Difícil?

-Ay Chiharu no le preguntes esas cosas – le dijo Rika, incorporándose al grupo, al ver que ya habían obtenido el autógrafo del peliazul

-¿Qué tiene de malo, no es como si Yamazaki se enojara o algo así?

-Lo sé, tu novio es muy comprensivo, pero lo digo más bien por el joven Hiraguizawa

Syaoran y Sakura también se incorporaron a la plática y cuando se dio cuenta que es lo que estaba pasando, el castaño comenzó a sudar frío

-Disculpen chicas, ¿a qué se refiere la señorita Chiharu? Preguntó muy desconcertado ya Eriol

-Pues que sería, me refería a tus fotos con "poca ropa"

Eriol se hubiera ahogado de haber tenido algún bocado o de haber estado tomando algún líquido. Sakura abrió los ojos y miró a Syaoran, quien comenzó a ponerse sumamente nervioso

-¡Chiharu! Esas cosas no se preguntan, vámonos, disculpa Sakura te veré después del concierto, joven Li mucho gusto y una enorme disculpa joven Hiraguizawa – Rika jaló del brazo a Chiharu, quien alegaba que no tenía nada de malo y que todas tenían curiosidad incluso su novio Yamazaki tenía curiosidad. Rika pensó para sí misma que esos dos no tenían remedio y que seguramente Yamazaki le gustaría saber solo para tener una anécdota más dentro de su repertorio.

Sakura los despidió con una promesa de verse todos al final. La castaña volteo la mirada, teniendo la ligera sospecha de lo que iba a suceder a continuación, de verdad aquellos chicos eran hermanos, no de sangre pero se comportaban como tal, sonrío con cariño mientras esperaba saber con claridad lo que solo suponía.

Eriol estaba por demás desconcertado, primero darse cuenta que tenía admiradoras, tal vez eso lo podía de alguna manera sobrellevar, después enterarse que ya hasta había fotografías de sí mismo en alguna publicación, cosa incomoda pero también aceptable, hasta que llegó a la última cuestión ¿Poca ropa? Y fue cuando de repente le pico una idea en la cabeza...

-Me puedes explicar todo esto Syaoran

-Em pues yo

-Syaoran, tu eres el único responsable

-¿Qué te hace creer que fui… yo?

-Veamos, fue tu idea que lo del modelaje fuera mi profesión actual, así que no dudo por un segundo, que en eso de… - Eriol se puso rojo, color que no podía ser ocultado por el color porcelana de su piel y que tenía un gran rastro de timidez y de coraje – bueno… aquello que dijo la amiga de Sakura y sobre lo que me cuestionó al final… tengas mucho que ver

-Syaoran díselo, es obvio que fue idea tuya

-Bien, bien, ustedes ganan. Lo que pasó fue esto: te tomamos unas fotos durante nuestra estancia en Estados Unidos, antes de irnos rumbo a Francia, buscando al sujeto este y bueno pues...

-¿Qué, ósea que desde ese entonces ya sabías que yo sería un modelo? Y, además no solo tu estuviste inmiscuido sino que, ¿varios?

-Pues... mira tómalo con calma

Eriol se frotó la sien

-Explícame lo de la foto, ¿qué quiso decir la chica sobre "poca ropa"?

-Bueno yo emm ya sabes el dicho de él que no enseña no vende así que... me tome la libertad y...

-¡Que hiciste que! – Los presentes voltearon a ver hacia la dirección dónde provenía la voz furiosa del inglés y antes de que Eriol perdiera los estribos por completo y se abalanzara al cuello de Syaoran se oyó la voz de una señorita que avisaba que el concierto estaba por comenzar

-Vayamos a sentarnos... vamos Syaoran, luego arreglaran esto

-Sí, si Sakurita lo que digas solo aléjame de este sujeto

-Te salvo la campana niño...pero cuando lleguemos al departamento me vas a explicar con lujo de detalle que fue lo que sucedió ¡¿Oíste?!

-Sí, si lo que tú digas –tragó saliva-

-Por cierto querido amigo, te mereces una felicitación, pero recordemos que el que se lleva se aguanta. – Eriol terminó con una sonrisa triunfante que solo hizo que Syaoran pensara en las cosas horribles de las que iba a ser víctima… era un juego entre ambos, nada de gravedad, siempre haciéndose bromas pesadas, diciéndose cosas para molestar al otro pero, con esa mirada, al castaño le pareció que esta vez había cruzado ligeramente la línea.

Se abrió el telón, una ovación se oyó dentro del auditorio, que estaba bien equipado para el concierto, sus compañeros organizadores habían hecho un estupendo trabajo. En el interior del recinto se notaba la cantidad de gente ahí, que era bastante.

La iluminación se tornó suave sin quedar totalmente a oscuras y en el escenario se veía un fondo azul emulando con destellos de pequeñas luces LED azules, un bello anochecer con una luna amarilla en el centro, que estaba ligeramente iluminada. Suavemente comenzó a escucharse el sonido del piano, las notas se dejaban oír a través del lugar, cada una llegaban al oído de cada persona que se encontraba de público, de pronto las luces del escenario se apagaron y una melodioso voz surgió en la oscuridad, con suavidad y al ritmo de un inicio lento, la luces de las "estrellas" brillaron y después se iluminó de nueva cuenta. La voz cautivó a todos, sobrepasando el dulce sonido que se escuchaba proveniente del piano, sobre el escenario se observó a la portadora de aquel canto: era una joven mujer de rostro claro y con unos hermosos ojos violetas, semejantes a las amatistas, de nocturnos y azabaches cabellos largos ondulantes que tocaban sutilmente la espalda de la joven hasta casi llegar a la cintura, su figura, ataviada de un vestido largo color azul marino que en la caída y con el vuelo de una tela suave y ligera, se transparentaba casi al final que tocaba el suelo, pero que debajo portaba otra tela de color azul, se degradaba a un azul más claro, casi turquesa; el cuello recto y no muy escotado y de tirantes, terminaba su hermoso toque con una cinta por arriba de la cintura, el contraste entre su vestido color cielo nocturno y la piel blanca, la hacía ver tan grácil y delicada que asemejaba a un ángel que había bajado del mismísimo cielo solo para que los humanos pudieran oír la llegada del salvador. Así era en mucho la descripción que por la mente de uno de los jóvenes pasó así, Eriol.

El concierto duró aproximadamente una hora, pero una hora que el ojiazul había disfrutado tanto en un buen rato decente, además de que había escuchado una de las voces más hermosas de su vida.

Pensó tal vez fuera una soprano, con bastante experiencia, y aunque varias voces le acompañaron a lo largo de los muy conocidos villancicos occidentales que Eriol instantáneamente reconoció, nadie logró opacar tan bello instrumento, por ello de vez en vez, daba un codazo a su derecha, ya que Syaoran, se había quedado dormido varias veces

-Que concierto tan maravilloso

-Más bien diría doloroso – dijo el castaño sobándose el brazo – lo digo por los "cariños" que me hacías a cada rato

-Tú te lo buscaste no debes roncar en medio de un concierto... además de que no me tienes tan contento

-Lo siento, no es que no me haya parecido bien, solo que después de 10 minutos, sinceramente me arrulla

-Que puede esperarse de un mocoso que no sabe apreciar parte de la buena música

-¡Qué! Si el grupo de rock que escuchaba hace un mes te encantó y por cierto, no me haz devuelto el disco que te presté

- Te lo voy a devolver, solo me falta pasar unas canciones y… a ver un momento ¿Te atreves a reclamarme después de todo lo que he tenido que pasar hoy?

-Tranquilos chicos y tu mejor cálmate Syaoran, no te busques más problemas porque no hiciste una muy buena acción el día de hoy

-Ah... ahora lo vas a defender

Eriol miró a Syaoran haciéndose el ofendido, mientras Sakura ponía una cara de "hazme caso" con sus manos sobre la cintura

-Está bien, está bien, ya me calmo. Ustedes juntos si me dan miedo

-Pues más te vale

-Y por cierto, ¿dónde está la joven Daidouji? No que la íbamos a conocer

-Sí, de hecho ya la conoces

-¿Ah?

-Ya lo verán, no tarda en venir, es que estaba muy atareada

Salieron del auditorio, donde todos los amigos de la primaria de Sakura, al menos los más cercanos, se acercaron a saludarla. Ella fue presentando ambos chicos y junto con Syaoran, haciendo una atenta invitación a su boda próxima

-Qué alegría me da Sakura, te lo mereces además, Li se ve muy buen chico

-Lo es Rika

-Y yo espero que también vengan a nuestra boda en cuanto fijemos una fecha para el próximo año, será en verano seguramente

-Claro, será un gusto, nosotros nos casaremos en diciembre

-Si, recuerdo que me habías dicho que en dos meses

-Aunque aún no hemos decidido una fecha, tenemos que hablar con los padrinos

Las charlas con todos fue de ese modo, curiosos de saber cómo se habían conocido y saber más detalles sobre el joven chino

A lo lejos se oyeron unos pasos avecinarse, una figura delicada fue acercándose hacia el tumulto.

-¡Por aquí Tomoyo! – grito eufórica la castaña irradiando alegría por doquier, al divisar a la joven que se aproximaba.

Los dos chicos próximos voltearon curiosos para ver el rostro de quien se venía hacía a ellos, correspondiendo con la misma euforia el nombre de Sakura.

Eriol la miro con mayor insistencia, reconociéndola de inmediato, era la misma figura que tan solo hace 5 minutos estaba admirando con tanta expectación, maravillado por tanta belleza y talento.

* * *

¡Hola a todos los que me leen o han leído!

Primero quiero aclarar, esta re-edición del capítulo 2 debía estar la semana pasada, pero por cuestiones de temporada (días de reyes, año nuevo, etc.) se me complicó subirlo.

Ahora, lo he subido hasta hoy sábado (aquí en México aún faltan 10 minutos antes de las 12:00 am así que todavía es sábado jijiji) la cosa es que, me explaye, de 3 páginas se volvieron ¡14 páginas! Dios hasta yo me sorprendo, pero es que había algunos detalles que la verdad, analizando la congruencia que debería llevar, pues nada que ver, y pues yo muy mal jajajaja y además me deje llevar con unos otros detalles, disfrute mucho re-escribirlo espero que lo noten jojojojo porque en serio me encantó el resultado, a como estaba, según yo mejoró demasiado.

¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Es un poco descriptivo, pero quise reflejar más de lo que hace la organización de nuestros dos chicos y también alargué la conversación entre la "sombra misteriosa" y el hombre mayor jijiji, lo vi necesario porque quedaban varias cosas al aire, además de que la corporación le puse un nombre, así no ando divagando y no nos perdemos, ¿no creen? igual la misión en la búsqueda de los agentes de ZERO Z... la "misión fantasma" ya después les explicaré el nombre.

También he decidido alargar el tiempo de la boda de Sakura, lo aclararé en el siguiente capítulo re-editado, pero para dejarlo claro desde ahora, pues en el tiempo fic aquí estamos a finales de octubre, para quienes sepan, evidentemente en menos de un mes me pareció poco prudente que surja un enamoramiento, recordemos que es un E+T pero aún no hay nada, hay que desenvolverlo, no es algo normal a mis ojos... y quienes no lo han leído, no sigan al capítulo 3 porque algunas cosas modificaré y agregaré uno o dos capítulos más para desarrollar el ambiente. En serio ¡No sigan leyendo! jajajaja porque se llevarán una sorpresa cuando vean mis comentarios en medio fic y caritas por todos lados, no es de Dios jajaja de verdad que no.

Pasemos pues a los reviews nuevos

tommy. eriol: Hola es bueno ver a una seguidora de antaño, jijiji las disculpas sinceras va para ti y todos aquellos que les gustaba esta historia. Como ya te dije, la actualización se hará cada viernes o sábado, osea cada fin de semana a menos que surja algún inconveniente y no pueda subirlo (como me pasó esta vez)... respecto al nuevo capítulo, supongo que lo retrasaré un poco, yo sé que dije que saldría en febrero, pero viendo el desarrollo de este capítulo y las decisiones que he tomado respecto al fic en general, tendrá que salir a la luz hasta que todos los capítulos estén publicados, además como ya mencione aquí, agregare escenas y algún capítulo que desarrolle la relación E+T porque, es el chiste, que se enamoren y que a nosotros y/o ustedes, nos envuelvan con cada escena y suspiremos jijiji. Un saludo enorme y un beso

Emiri-chan: Pues así es, honor a quien honor merece y no me arrepiento de haber comenzado con este proyecto, estoy disfrutando mucho reescribir, ya mi mente anda maquinando ideas jujuju, pero tiempo al tiempo. Un saludo enorme y gracias por el apoyo.

Bien, creo que es todo por esta semana, espero leerlos nuevamente el siguiente viernes o sábado, un abrazo, espero que hayan tenido unas lindas vacaciones y un excelente inicio de año.

Matta ne!


	3. Las cosas no son como parecen

**El listón rojo**_**  
**_

**RE-EDICIÓN ENERO 2013**

**Capítulo 3 "Las cosas no son como parecen"**

El tumulto abrió paso a la joven quien, ahora tenía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, su vestimenta era un vestido color lila muy suave, que llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas, se complementaba a la perfección con unas mallas grises y unos botines de tacón del mismo color lila del vestido. Inmediatamente cuando estuvieron próximas, la chica se abalanzo sobre Sakura dándole un caluroso abrazo. Varios reconocieron a la joven, alegres de volver a ver a una amiga.

Las lágrimas se asomaron de los dos rostros femeninos, era una emoción muy grande el reencontrarse.

Desde la infancia convivir, compartir momentos de juegos, de travesuras, de alegría, de tristeza y de emoción para que después tuvieran que separarse y durante ocho años, solo permanecer en contacto por teléfono, correo postal y electrónico. Ocho años y ahora estaban de nuevo juntas.

-Tomoyo – sollozaba la castaña – no sabes que alegría volver a verte

-Lo mismo digo Sakura, amiga, tantos años y ahora luces tan linda

-Pero si tú, Europa te ha sentado de maravilla

-Jajajaja – rieron Rika y Chiharu quienes también se encontraban ahí – basta ya de tanto halago

-Tienen razón – Tomoyo enjugó sus lagrimas y abrazo efusivamente a las otras dos chicas - Tanto tiempo sin verlas chicas, que gusto

-Te lo paso, solo porque los occidentales son tan efusivos con los reencuentros

-¡Es verdad! Lo había olvidado... pero si, los occidentales son muy dados a los abrazos públicos y ya me acostumbré

-Te lo pasamos solo por eso – le dijo Chiharu con una indignación fingida, que cambio a una sonrisa y el corresponder de un abrazo

Syaoran sonrió, a sí que a eso se refería su novia y futura esposa, pues claro, había olvidado que Tomoyo Daidouji era la chica que iba a cantar.

Iba a motivar a Eriol a seguirlo, para conocer a la joven pero la visión que se le presentó al mirarlo, lo detuvo. El inglés no dejaba de dirigir sus ojos, con curiosidad y cierta emoción hacia una dirección, la cual Syaoran, también enfocó y se dio cuenta de lo que era.

-Vaya, parece que no te es indiferente, amigo mío – Eriol regresó su mirada al castaño y fingió ignorarlo

-No sé a que te refieres

-¡Va! A otro con ese cuento, sino te conociera…

-Sakura nos llama

-¡Oye no me ignores!

-¿Dijiste algo más? - sonrió maliciosamente, le encantaba hacer enojar a su amigo, era lo menos que se merecía después de todo

Ambos se acercaron al tumulto

-Bien, debo presentarte Tomoyo, ven Syaoran acércate – hizo un ademán de "ven" hacia el chino, quien no dudo y se acercó, seguido de Eriol que iba detrás – Tomoyo, él es mi prometido Li Syaoran, Syaoran ella es mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji

-Tanto gusto, por fin tengo la fortuna de conocerle señorita Daidouji – tomó gentilmente la mano derecha de la chica y la beso – tiene una voz exquisita

-¡Pero que caballero! No me habías mencionado que tenía tan buenos dotes para presentarse

Eriol y Sakura miraron sumamente extrañados a Syaoran, Eriol estuvo apunto de burlarse, sin embargo se contuvo, al estar frente a una completa extraña

-Ay no le hagas caso, esta de broma

-Pero me debía presentar con respeto ante la futura madrina de nuestra boda

-Basta Syaoran, mira que Eriol está aquí y me puede ayudar a controlarte

-De acuerdo, no lo haré más

-Jajajaja, tu novio es muy simpático Sakura, me agradas bastante Li

-¿Lo ves cariño? Ya le simpatice a Daidouji

-Ay Syaoran, no cambias... ven Eriol, acércate, te presentaré con Tomoyo – El aludido prestó atención cuando escucho su nombre, solo sonrío a la castaña – El es Eriol Hiraguizawa, uno de mis mejores amigos, alguna vez te debí haber hablado de él, lo conozco desde la preparatoria y es el mejor amigo desde la infancia de Syaoran y también junto contigo el padrino de la boda

-¡Oh! mucho gusto joven Hiraguizawa

-Igualmente señorita…

-Daidouji, Tomoyo Daidouji – ambos jóvenes sonrieron, haciendo una reverencia para después estrechar sus manos

-Mi amigo es modelo, así que si quieres pedirle un autógrafo, está es tu oportunidad – Syaoran sonrió, con evidente diversión, sin embargo, oyendo esto, Tomoyo sintió una punzada, instantáneamente soltó la mano del ojiazul, sonrió forzadamente y se dirigió hasta Sakura, quien seguía platicando animadamente con los demás. Eriol se percató de lo sucedido, algo fría le parecía la chica después del comentario de Syaoran.

Sakura y Syaoran prometieron a todos los amigos de la castaña, enviar las invitaciones a las direcciones obtenidas de todos, cuando estuviera fija la fecha de la boda. Se despidieron y se dirigieron al automóvil de Syaoran, seguidos de Eriol y Tomoyo.

-Bueno que tal si vamos a cenar algo y nos ponemos al corriente

-Claro Sakura

Todos subieron al automóvil. Tomoyo y Eriol iban juntos en la parte trasera del carro. Cada uno iba mirando la ventana próxima sin dirigirse la palabra, cosa que notaron al instante la pareja que iba adelante. Ambos se miraron comprendiendo exactamente lo que el otro pensó: al parecer no se habían caído bien.

-¿Te parece que vayamos al restaurante que esta cerca de mi casa?

-¿Todavía existe?

-Si, ¿lo recuerdas Tomoyo?

-Como olvidarlo, íbamos ahí desde que entramos a la secundaria, no olvidaría esos momentos

Todo el camino las jóvenes platicaban animadamente sobre algunas anécdotas de la época, mientras Syaoran seguía manejando y entraba en la conversación solo de vez en cuando, sorprendido del comportamiento de su amigo, y corroborando lo que había pensado. Eriol iba callado, cosa rara en el, y es que se encontraba cavilando muy para sus adentros

_¿Qué demonios hice yo para caerle mal a esta chica? Si ni siquiera dije nada, es como si no existiera, y al menos todo iba bien… cuando la vi en el escenario me pareció una fabulosa cantante e interprete y hasta cuando la vi acercarse me pareció alguien agradable… caras vemos… seguramente tiene delirios de grandeza o algo así…aunque con Sakura luce muy natural y sencilla… que rayos, si quiere hablarme, que me hable sino, que no espere que yo la busque, me chocan ese tipo de personas._

Después de veinte minutos llegaron al restaurante, se sentaron y ordenaron. Llegó la cena y mientras, comenzaron a platicar, con un ligero peso de tensión y entre palabras había ciertas indirectas para el joven de cabellos azulados, _que tortura ser modelo por Dios_, se veía que la chica tenía algo contra el, o su temporal profesión, pero no podía hacer nada no quería armar un escándalo, aunque su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite.

-No puedo creer que hayan pasado tantos años – Dijo la joven Sakura alegremente

-Ni yo

-Pero ¿dónde fuiste? Estudiaste la preparatoria fuera de Japón – preguntó curioso Syaoran

-Bueno pues para estudiar la preparatoria me fui a Estados Unidos

-Ah que bien, también Eriol y Syaoran han estado allá, me dicen que es igual de ajetreado que aquí, aunque solo han ido a unos cuantos lugares

-Si, en verdad lo es, ¿pero a qué se debe de que hayan estado por allá?

-Pues... – Por las misiones, pero evidentemente ahora mismo no se le ocurría que decir, no iban a confesar abiertamente los verdaderos motivos, hasta que un serio y calmado Eriol contestó

-Vacaciones, niño, hemos ido de vacaciones

-Oh, bueno, siguiendo con mi relato, después termine la preparatoria y me fui a Francia a estudiar diseño de modas

-¿En serio? Interesante, tenemos una diseñadora entonces ¿Y ya tienes tu firma o algo así?

-Estoy en eso, es muy difícil abrirse campo. Hace tan solo un año que termine mis estudios

-Pronto podrás explotar ese talento Tomoyo, siempre fuiste muy buena en costura, de hecho ella solía practicar conmigo confeccionando diversos atuendos

-Nunca me los haz mostrado Sakura – le dijo interesado Syaoran

-A mí me gustaría volverlos a ver también

-Sería solo sin poner, evidentemente, no quepo ya en ellos – sacó la lengua un gesto que resaltó lo evidente, ya no era la niña de 10 años que utilizaba hermosos vestidos hampones y florales, al menos no de ese tamaño

-Era una muy linda y adorable modelo

-No es para tanto, aunque gracias a eso, tengo trabajo de medio tiempo, supe explotar esa cualidad descubierta por ti amiga

-¡Es verdad! Aquí mi amigo Eriol es modelo, como te lo había dicho antes, deberías considerarlo y tal vez hagan buena mancuerna

Syaoran comenzaba a mostrar sus bromas locales con Eriol quien le contestó con una mirada, diciéndole en ella "Vas a morir", pero instantáneamente Tomoyo habló sorprendiendo sobretodo a la pareja, con su comentario.

-Pues, nunca lo había visto en el medio, se ve que es novato, y yo necesito gente más capacitada – cada palabra fue dicha con desdén y mucha frialdad, contrastando con el modo dulce y cálido que llevaba en toda la plática

Bueno, esto ya era el colmo de males, indirectas y además terminaba de enfatizar aún más su idea de que no le había caído nada bien a la pelinegra. Sonrío recordando vagamente una nota…

"Eriol: te recomendaría que tu personalidad fuera adecuada a tu nueva profesión. Se lo que estas pensando, pero necesitamos un cambio, ¿no lo crees? Además te recuerdo, no será distinto a algún caso anterior, solo es temporal… así que, yo sugeriría algo más alocado, recuerda eres joven y modelo, las fiestas son comunes en este ámbito, aunque no abuses, el punto principal no debe ser perdido de vista.

Atte: Tsukishiro Yukito

P.D. lo sé, no abusarías de una fiesta pero no dejes que esto te complique la vida y disfrútalo, sabes a lo que me refiero"

El inglés sonrío, sabía a lo que se refería. _No debo tomarme en serio mi papel aunque me caiga gordo y vaya en contra de alguna profesión que antes ya haya interpretado, debo ser objetivo. Entonces veamos, no podemos dejar esto así, un modelo tan profesional y decidido como yo no dejaría esto tan calmado._

El joven detuvo las acciones que estaba realizando con suma tranquilidad, limpió elegantemente sus labios y miró directamente a la joven de amatista mirada, quien en un principio no se inmuto.

-Debería, cuidar sus modales, señorita Daidouji – el ingles sonrío, ¿qué culpa había tenido el de caerle mal a esa joven? No era justo. Suspiró y se atrevió a tomar su mano, cosa que además de tomar por sorpresa a la chica aludida, también lo hizo con los acompañantes – yo no busco _amateurs_, mis aspiraciones son mucho más altas, además, a mi ver estamos en igualdad de circunstancias, supongo que aquí quien sale perdedor, es por supuesto – agarro con más ímpetu la blanca y grácil mano, sin lastimarla – usted – si quería guerra, la iba a obtener.

Sakura y Syaoran quedaron fríos. Si algo tenía el inglés era paciencia, ellos lo sabían perfectamente, Eriol podía ser gentil, caballeroso, un amigo estupendo… sin embargo evidentemente Tomoyo tenía algo contra el peliazul y después cuando se dirigió esta última vez a él, fue hecho sin mucho tacto, por lo que seguramente esta había sido la gota que derramo el vaso.

Por su parte, Tomoyo no supo que decir, había recibido un golpe de regreso con suma delicadeza pero directamente en la cara. Sintió que el agarre de aquel hombre de mirada penetrante, que por cierto desconocía hasta ese instante, se deslizaba lejos de su mano, temblorosa. Ese había sido un enfrentamiento que le dejaba muy en claro el carácter del joven.

-Si me disculpan, me retiro – Eriol depositaba la cuenta de su consumo, cosa que Syaoran rechazó tajantemente. El inglés sonrió, le daría ese gusto de pagar un poco, sobre todo por aquella broma del día – Disfruten de la cena. Mocoso te veo en el departamento, Sakura, cuídate mucho y luego nos vemos – Le dedicó un ademan a Syaoran con la mano, y a la castaña un tierno beso que demostraba el tesoro tan grande que tenía como amiga, la joven dedico una mirada tímida a manera de disculpa y el joven le sonrío tratando de reconfortarla "no es tu culpa" llevaba ese gesto silencioso. Se detuvo en donde Tomoyo se encontraba sentada.

-Fue un placer, aunque... – Eriol se agachó y en un movimiento suave, rozando lo felino, rompiendo la barrera de intimidad frente a una persona recién conocida se acercó a su oído, y en un susurro que causo un escalofrío a la joven amatista le dedico las últimas palabras de la noche – al parecer no es recíproco, señorita Daidouji.

Eriol se levanto con la misma sutileza, sonrío de nueva cuenta, con ese característico brillo de triunfo, la joven de cabello azabache al parecer no se atrevía a mirarlo. Se alejó de ahí rumbo a la salida dejando tras de sí el silencio que permaneció en el ambiente de aquella mesa. De no ser por el momento Syaoran se habría ahogado con su limonada con la escena antes vista.

Y el momento temido por la ojiverde se acababa de dar, lo supo en cuanto vio la reacción de su mejor amiga cuando le había presentado a Eriol y la verdad no quería que sus futuros padrinos tuvieran una discusión ocasionando que alguno de ellos se rehusara a ir juntos a la boda. Ambos, eran elegidos por una razón: eran sus mejores amigos.

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Syaoran, dialogando en silencio con su prometida, sabía que ella era la indicada para tomar el asunto, al fin Daidouji no era su amiga y el no la conocía más que por las palabras de Sakura. Tampoco Tomoyo se atrevió a decir algo, no pensaba poner en evidencia la verdadera causa de su molestia y ahora se sentía ligeramente ofendida, pero mucho más apenada y abrumada. Eran contadas ocasiones que alguien le daba la cara después de sus reacciones, y esta era una de las pocas veces que le habían replicado con verdadero temple. Y supo que muy en el fondo ese chico tenía un "algo" que le gustaba, pero nunca lo iba a reconocer, era una Daidouji por Dios, nunca se iba a dejar doblegar tan fácilmente.

Terminaron pronto, en medio de un ambiente pesado. Syaoran llevó a ambas chicas a la casa de Sakura, que estaba a 10 minutos de ahí. Tomoyo iba a pasar la noche ahí, cosa que agradeció Sakura. Necesitaba hablar seriamente con la ojivioleta.

Bajaron del automóvil.

-Descansa querida mía – al decir esto, las mejillas de la pareja se colorearon de un rojo intenso – por cierto – esto lo dijo en un susurro perceptible solo por ambos – mañana podrías ir mi casa, necesito que me hagas un favor

-Claro, ¿de que se trata? – contestando de la misma manera, al parecer para Tomoyo no era raro ya que, eran pareja y necesitarían algo de privacidad, así que se hizo la desentendida, mientras admiraba el vecindario

-Ayudándome con el nuevo "trabajo" de Eriol, supongo que se lo debo, y quien mejor que tu para instruirlo

-Ups – Sakura asomó su lengua en un gesto infantil e inocente – supongo que yo también se lo debo – y dirigió su mirada a Tomoyo, que no se enteró del gesto – estaré mañana en la tarde, y prometo que hablare con ella, sinceramente, no sé porque se comporto así

-Entonces preparare el terreno con Eriol

-¡Ok! te veo mañana, descansa mi querido Syaoran

-Igualmente – besó sus labios, aprovechando que nadie los miraba, haciéndolo en un gesto suave y sutil. El color rojo se posó sobre ambas mejillas a pesar de que la caricia fue sencilla, pasó con dulzura su mano sobre su hombro y ambos sonrieron con timidez. –Daidouji, me retiro

-¡Ah! Lo siento, estaba mirando los alrededores – se acercó rápidamente hacia el castaño – han cambiado algunas cosas. Fue un placer conocerte Li

-Igualmente Daidouji, disfruta tu estancia en Japón – hizo una reverencia – descansa y luego nos vemos

-Descansa tú también

Syaoran se dirigió a casa, llegó, aparcó el automóvil, fue hacia el elevador y sacó las llaves de su bolsillo _Seguramente Eriol ya esta dormido_ pensó. Entró y se encontró con su amigo en la cocina, contestando su pensamiento, el inglés estaba preparándose un té, Syaoran colocó su chaqueta sobre el sillón después de que se dejaba caer sobre aquel mueble verde que tanto le gustaba, suspirando con alivio.

-Ya llegué

-No te oí

-¿Quieres té?

-Bueno

Después de diez minutos, el inglés llevaba las tazas y los menesteres para preparar la infusión. El castaño no quiso mover el asunto pero, debía romper la tensión de alguna manera

-¿Qué… te pareció? – El ojiazul no se movió, solo lo miró menos de un minuto

-¿A cuál de las mugres del día de hoy te refieres? – dijo con un dejo de fastidio

-Uy, por lo visto no fue tu día – buscó suavizar el momento

-Y tú no ayudaste nada – se fingió ofendido

-Bueno ya perdón. Me refería a Daidouji

-...

-Jajaja tu silencio me lo dice todo

-No te diste cuenta de cómo me miraba, y las indirectas hacia a mí, y el colmo de males ¡Me dijo niño! ¿Qué le hice? esta bien que yo también tenga algo en contra de mi "profesión", pero me dijo aficionado cuando ella no estaba en un lugar para decirlo

-¡Wow! Pocas veces te he visto así de indignado. Te daré la razón, se notó que no fuiste muy del agrado de la señorita Daidouji, digo, ¡hasta que alguien se digna a decirte prácticamente "mocoso"!

-Es que no te conoce, de los dos, tu eres el niño... pero bueno, al menos te disté cuenta, no eres tan tonto como pensaba

-¿Disculpa?

-Ni te enojes, porque todavía me debes una explicación

-Emm creo que... – se levantó rápidamente

-¡Sya-o-ran! ¿A dónde crees que vas? Siéntate

Syaoran se sentó, cerró los ojos y agacho la cabeza, pensó _no puede pasar algo peor, tranquilo_ y como una maldición, justo cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que la revista que había "revelado" los "secretos" de Eriol estaba en el buró que se encontraba, casualmente, junto a un joven inglés quien sorbía un poco de té. El silencio se hizo pesado, _¿no la ha visto, o está torturándome sicológicamente?_ Se cuestionó el castaño, y en un movimiento lento y cuidadoso miró hacia el peliazul, quien de esta manera pudo percibir la tensión que había en Syaoran así que abrió los ojos

-¿Sucede algo?

Y como si lo acabaran de descubrir haciendo algo muy malo, Syaoran dio un salto,

Eriol enarcó una ceja

-Porqué será que tengo la extraña sensación de que, hay algo que te falta decirme

-¿T… t… tú crees?

-No lo creo, LO SÉ

El castaño tragó saliva

-En serio, lo que pasa es que era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar, ¡perdón, perdón! – Syaoran miró hacia el buró, _lo sabía, él ya lo sabe solo me está torturando_. Eriol siguió la mirada de este

-¡Ah! Con que ha esto te referías – dirigió su mano a un lado, sonrió de manera irónica y tomó la revista

-Vaya estoy en la portada

Abrió la revista en el índice, fue hacia donde le indicaba estaban sus fotos, paso hoja por hoja y mientras veía las 5 fotos, una por una, sus ojos se agrandaron más conforme cada hoja pasaba delante de su mirada, la cual, guardaba una inmensa sorpresa y ligera indignación. Suspirando colocó la revista debajo del brazo, no miró a Syaoran hasta que termino de dar el último sorbo a su té, paso su manos por el rostro y fue cuando lo miro, el momento temido para Syaoran, cuando su amigo se enojaba lo hacía en serio y ni siquiera su mirada ocultaba ya su furia asimilada.

-Me puedes explicar ¿De dónde rayos salió esto?

Syaoran se sorprendió, Eriol lo ahorcaba con la mirada pero la voz estaba serena, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Esa relativa calma era algo aún más atemorizante, trato de incorporarse y le contestó.

-Bueno, recuerdas la vez...

-Sí, eso ya me lo dijiste

-Bueno un día, yo te dije que iría de compras, así que tú dijiste que aprovecharías para darte un baño, uno de los agentes estaba conmigo, habíamos comentado que Tsukishiro planeaba darte ya esa profesión... si no me mires así, ya estaba decidido desde entonces, bueno prosigo... por lo que aquel agente me dio la idea de comenzar a tomar las fotos, así que cuando según yo salí, lo deje pasar con el equipo fotográfico, fuimos al baño y...

-Vaya, tus cualidades fueron utilizadas para estas cosas… de acuerdo, con eso me basta - sonriendo con mucha malicia levantándose del sillón dirigiéndose a su recamar - por cierto, debo agradecerte, ahora mismo me has dado una excelente idea para tu regalo de bodas

-P-pero Eriol

-Mañana nos vemos niño, tengo cosas que hacer.

Syaoran sabía que Eriol tramaba algo realmente malévolo, y no podría evitar lo inevitable, suspiró y se fue a preparar algo de cenar, estaba lleno pero los nervios, eran los nervios. No le quedaba otra opción que resignarse, ese era el precio de la "bromita" que le había jugado esta vez a su amigo y debía aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos aunque _no creía que fuera tan pronto, pero igual fue divertido_.

Mientras, un poco lejos de ahí, una chica de ojos verdes y otra de ojos violetas entraban a la casa de la primera.

-Papá ya llegamos

-Qué bueno Sakura, ¿cómo te fue? Oh pero si es Tomoyo que alegría volver a verte, haz crecido y eres toda una linda jovencita

-Muchas gracias, a mí también me alegra verlo señor Kinomoto

-Tomoyo pasará la noche aquí papá

-Que bien, supongo que solo tomarán algo ligero

-Si, yo estoy satisfecha

-Me lo imagino, entonces prepararé té y les llevaré unos dulces que hice hace unos días

-¡Gracias papá! – La castaña dio un efusivo abrazo a su tan querido padre – Estaremos en mi habitación

-De nada hija, y bienvenida de nuevo Tomoyo

Las dos chicas subieron hacia la habitación de la castaña, la cual era un lugar amplio y agradable. Tomoyo lo recordaba entre infantil y preadolescente, con posters de osos y uno o dos grupos de idols japoneses. Ahora entraba y admiraba que los detalles seguían siendo románticos y femeninos, pero ya no preadolescentes. Las paredes eran del mismo color que las recordaba, amarillas, pero seguramente recién pintadas, como parte de una remodelación no muy lejana. Había un tocador de madera con un tallado de flores de cerezo en los lugares estratégicos, este se encontraba donde antes hubo un escritorio, según recordaba, aunque el mueble fungía como ambas cosas, ya que clavados en la pared, encima había un librero. El tocador poseía tres cajones por ambos lados del espacio donde se ocultaba una silla frente a un espejo redondo. Hacia la derecha, donde estaba un ventana corrediza muy amplia hacia abajo, se encontraba otro mueble, donde había ropa doblada, la computadora pórtatil y unos osos de peluche, siempre le habían gustado a su amiga. Hacia la izquierda, se encontraba el closet y la puerta al baño y en la parte derecha de la puerta, la cama matrimonial, que poseía una cabecera que fungía como una pequeña mesa sobre la cual se encontraba un florero de cristal cortado, un reloj de manecillas redondo y una lampara, hacia arriba sobre la pared colgado un hermoso cuadro de un atardecer floreado y ligeramente a un lado estaba una ventana donde se veía perfectamente el cielo estrellado. La pelinegra sonrió, evidentemente muchas cosas habían cambiado con el curso normal del tiempo y la edad… tanto tiempo lejos de quien era casi una hermana para ella.

-Hace tanto que no vengo aquí – ambas se sentaron sobre la cama de ojiverde

-Lo sé, ¿recuerdas las pijamadas?

-Ay, como olvidarlas, recordar como lucíamos después de la sesión del "salón de belleza", que horror, parecíamos payasos

-Si, jajajaja

Ambas rieron, y después Sakura se tornó seria, había olvidado por un momento que estaba un poco molesta con su amiga.

-Tomoyo, no estoy muy contenta contigo – el tono reflejo el brillo de su mirada y ambiente

-¿A qué te refieres? – Tomoyo lo notó y tuvo la certeza de que era lo que su amiga iba

-A que dejes de estereotipar

-¿Estereotipar... a quién o qué? – la amatista había sido elegantemente vencida, y no quería reconocerlo, pero también sabía que era Sakura la que ahora le hablaba y eso si iba a ser directo y conciso, la razón de su comportamiento, solo la esmeralda lo conocía

-Tomoyo... no te hagas la inocente, me di cuenta de la manera en la que te comportabas con Eriol, el hecho de que sea un modelo... no quiere decir que...

-Sí, ya sé no es superficial

-No me refiero a eso y lo sabes muy bien

-Bueno yo... – bingo, había dado en el clavo

-No debes juzgar a la gente tan a la ligera, no dejes que aquel incidente te afecte, tu no eres así. Eriol es un chico muy inteligente, créeme que no es de ese tipo de personas, él es una excelente persona nunca le haría nada malo a nadie

-Ya, ya entendí Sakura, el joven Hiraguizawa es una "lindura

-¡Tomoyo estoy hablándote en serio! No lo juzgues sin conocerlo yo sé que la experiencia que tuviste con aquel chico no fue la mejor, pero por eso pienses que todos los modelos son iguales, tu deberías saberlo en primer lugar

-Si, pero por eso ya no me inmiscuyo más allá del nivel profesional

-Mira, Eriol es mi amigo, eso no le da, ¿el beneficio de la duda? – la pelinegra sabía que su amiga no podría tener malas amistades, de eso estaba segura. Sakura colocó su mano sobre la de su amiga, en un gesto dulce y amistoso – Mira no te niegues la oportunidad de hacer una nueva amistad, créeme que conociéndote, seguramente Eriol te caería muy bien... solo dale una oportunidad, por favor.

La mirada de la futura chef se volvió un tierno pucherito al que Tomoyo no tuvo corazón para negarse. Suspiró

-De acuerdo Sakura, haré el esfuerzo de no juzgarlo, pero si resulta que...

-¡Tomoyo!

-De acuerdo, me haz convencido ¿Sabías que puedes ser bastante persuasiva amiga? Era algo que no recordaba

-Jajajaja, ay Tomoyo Daidouji, para que veas que hay cosas que no cambian pero, ya verás que no te vas a decepcionar, te sorprenderás de mi querido amigo y vas a ver que de mí te acuerdas cuando tú y Eriol sean grandes amigos

-Si tú lo dices, intentaré creerte, y antes de que digas algo compréndeme por favor, no es fácil, así que ya no te enojes conmigo, ¿sí?

-No, no lo haré amiga, no podría, por cierto, tengo un favor que pedirte, la verdad – Sakura comenzó a hilar la idea que surgió después de que Syaoran se fuera – Eriol es realmente nuevo en esto y yo puedo darle algunos consejos pero, se me ocurre que tu como diseñadora, puedes guiarlo de otra forma, vaya más hacia tu visión, supongo que es lo menos que puedes hacer

-¿Estas segura? – dijo Tomoyo ligeramente agobiada

-¡Vamos amiga! Tú me apoyaste mucho con esto, sin tus primeros consejos, no sé cómo le hubiera hecho además, me lo debes

-De acuerdo, si me lo pides de esa forma… lo haré

-Ay muchísimas gracias y no te puedes retractar

-Veo que no

-Oye ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí durante tu estancia en Japón? Hace mucho que no nos vemos y para recordar viejos momentos

-Lo siento Sakura, me encantaría pero, ya tengo donde hospedarme además, debo ir al trabajo

-¿Trabajo?

-Si es que recuerdas que mi padre es dueño de una disquera, pues bien yo he estado ayudándole un poco allá en Francia y pues él tiene algunas filiales en el mundo incluyendo en Japón, así que me mando a echar un vistazo por aquí aprovechando el viaje

-Mmmm – La castaña puso una mirada pensativa, tuvo una sospecha pero no la hizo evidente, sería más adelante

-¿Sucede algo Sakura?

-No, no es nada Tomoyo. Pues que mal, tal vez casi no te veré pero me da gusto que estarás en Japón un buen rato

-No te preocupes, mi trabajo no es tanto, ya que, solo supervisare que todo vaya bien, ya sabes que mi padre me ha enseñado las cosas básicas para entender el funcionamiento de su compañía según esto para el día en que él no pueda dirigir más y yo me quede a cargo, así que claro que podremos vernos.

-Bueno entonces eso me da mucho gusto, y hablando de él, ¿cómo está?

-Muy bien, te manda muchos saludos, cuando le dije que te casabas no lo creía y me hecho un sermón de aquellos _"_Es que ya es hora, sigue el ejemplo de Sakura, sino no me vas hacer abuelo..." yo no me quiero casar, no es un plan a corto ni mediano plazo.

-Tomoyo, ¿pero por qué lo dices de esa manera? Tú eres una chica muy inteligente y bonita?

-Pues no es una de mis prioridades, quizá el amor no llegue nunca y mucho mejor, es una pérdida de tiempo

-Vaya, veo que Eriol te afecto, bueno, me refiero a su profesión

-Bueno un poco, es que lo que hizo fue algo muy cruel, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, esas cosas son difíciles de evadir

-Como a un elefante gigante

-Uf, peor que eso, como una piedra en el zapato

-Lo siento, fui yo quien lo mande, aprovechando que el andaba por Francia, pensé que sería buena idea

-No te preocupes, ese bicho estaba en mi destino, tú no tienes la culpa, solo era un colega tuyo y no lo conocías, no sabías que me iba a salir con su "sorpresa" y pues me ayuda a ganar experiencia en ese terreno y no dejarme llevar tanto por mis sentimientos

-Ya verás que llegará el indicado

-No me preocupa, pero en fin tú eres la que te vas a casar, no te voy a preocupar con mi depresión… por cierto te quisiera pedir una cosa

-Sí, dime

-Me gustaría mucho ser yo la que confeccione y diseñe tu vestido de novia, por favor Sakura, sería un honor.

-¡Waaa! Me encantaría, y el honor sería para mí

-No te voy a defraudar, te lo prometo

Se escucharon dos golpes en la puerta, y el papá de Sakura entró con el té y los dulces, en medio de una charla ligera, el hombre mayor se retiró.

Ambas chicas se ducharon y durmieron hasta tarde. Sakura fue la primera en quedarse dormida y Tomoyo miró la pantalla de su móvil que marcaba 2:30 am, se encontraba ansiosa por preparar el vestido de su amiga, ya tenía miles de ideas revoloteando como olas en su cabeza, giró, su amiga tenía fruncido el ceño y sonrió ante aquel gesto infantil. Realmente Sakura era una gran amiga... y por otro lado recordó su plática de hace unas horas, la castaña tenía razón, no se debe juzgar sin conocer.

-Después de todo será el padrino junto conmigo y tenemos que estar con nuestros amigos y cosas así, significando vernos mucho y no será cómodo que nos tratemos como perros y gatos

Con esa idea la ojivioleta cerró lentamente los ojos, dejándose llevar por Morfeo.

* * *

¡Hola a todos los que me leen!

Paso de volada jijiji, primero, actualice de nuevo hasta hoy debido a que tuve inconvenientes esta semana pasada, entre algunos quehaceres y mi entrega de diplomas de fin de generación, bueno... ni tiempo.

Por cierto que es de las causas que más contenta me tiene el no haber podido actualizar, oficialmente, terminé la carrera y el jueves 17 fue la entrega de diplomas de generación. Me emocioné y conmoví casi al borde del llanto pero me aguante jejeje, estar con mis padres y mis amigos de la uni...ay la nostalgia de no volver a esa fase de mi vida tan bonita y agradable, me puso triste pero también estoy muy orgullosa porque he terminado con un ciclo importante que me acerca un poco más a varias de mis metas personales, ahora por lo que falta, el servicio social, la titulación y la cédula wooooo.

Bien, yo espero que entiendan porque me demoré.

Ahora respecto al capítulo, pues los chicos no tuvieron una buena primera impresión, bueno Eriol si pero después ya no, y ¿qué les pareció aquello de las fotos en el baño mientras nuestro inglés se bañaba? Uy esa visión es... ejem bueno a ver como le va al pobre Syaoran, pero sabía en lo que se metía jajajaja, y pues en general me parece que la historia sigue levemente en fase lenta, lo sé, pero se me ocurrió algo jijijiji, y varias cosillas que anda maquinando mi cerebro... ya lo verán, esto de re-editar tiene su lado bueno, porque es corregido pero también AUMENTADO wu wu wu, espero que les este gustando leerlo, tanto como a mí escribirlo

Bien a los reviews:

Gracias tommy. eriol por tu review que bueno que haya valido la pena esperar, ahora yo espero que esta espera también haya valido la pena (jajaja perdón pero quería poner espera por aquí y por allá) saluditos!

Emiri-chan, gracias por tu review y por hacer notar el crecimiento de mi narración, además de que te haya gustado, y claro Eriol debería quedar embelesado con Tomo-chan pero... aún no es tiempo del "amour" jijiji, lento, seguro y conciso eso sip, es el sabor caray

En fin, ahora si espero actualizar el viernes y hagan changuitos de que encuentre un buen lugar para hacer mi servicio y que me paguen para poder hacer mi diplomado y titularme.

Saludos a todo quien me lea y que tengan una excelente semana

Matta ne!


	4. Una larga sesión de fotos

**El listón rojo**

**Capitulo 4 "Una larga sesión de fotos"**

Amaneció en Tomoeda, era 15 de diciembre, por ende el invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y hacía bastante frío. Eriol dormía placidamente, había trabajado en la mision hasta tarde, deduciendo posibles pistas o pensando, sin obtener muchos resultados, el reloj daba las 3:30 am cuando el sueño empezaba a vencerle asi que fue a dormir rendido, y ahora estaba disfrutando de su delicioso descanso pero de repente algo perturbaba su sueño taladrandole el oído... el teléfono; se revolvío entre la sabanas como niño perezoso poniendo una almohada sobre su cabeza... dejó de sonar; asi que protestando un poco dejo que el cansancio lo atrapara nuevamente.

Syaoran se levantó, se dió un buen baño y bajo para preparar el desayuno, ya que si Eriol trabajaba y el estaba de vacaciones, lo mínimo que podía hacer era las comidas, eran las 8:00 am y Eriol aun no bajaba.

-Umh... ni siquiera contestó el teléfono... ¿Se sentirá mal? u.u

El desayuno se quedo enfriandose... dieron las 10:00 am, Syaoran estaba a punto de recoger la mesa cuando se oyó que alguien venía

-¡Buenos días!

-¿Qué paso, por qué tan tarde?

-Me dormí tarde ademas, a veces tu te levantas a estas horas

-Si pero en mi es normal ¬¬

-Eso si pero es por que eres un perezoso u.û

-Yo no soy ningún perezoso .

-Aja, bien desayunemos

-Calientalo... ¬¬ te espere por mucho rato y la comida debe estar fría ya

-Esta bien, ya no me regañes... de vez en cuando no es malo dormirse hasta esta hora

Eriol fue a la cocina y calentó la comida, después la colocó como había estado y se sentó junto con Syaoran.

-Pues dormiste como piedra... ¿No oíste el teléfono?

-Pensé que había sido un sueño

-No... no lo fue, era para ti, la empresa mandará hoy un equipo para que te tomen fotos y todo eso

-ù,ú No quiero

-La encargada de supervisar todo esto es la agente Akizuki Nakuru, además me han dicho que seran varias sesiones de fotos en una, para que no te necesiten mas adelante y no se entorpezca en la investigación, además Sakura vendrá hoy... le pedi que viniera para que te ayudará, sabes que trabaja en este medio y ella sabe mucho de esto.

-Bien entonces iré a arreglarme, Syaoran esto te costará tanto... no creas que no olvido que esto es por tu culpa ¬¬

-¿N-no podrías golpearme o patearme para desquitarte?

-No, ya te dije que tengo un buen "regalo" de bodas... no hay mejor idea que esa

Eriol se retiró, esbozando esa sonrisa malvada de nuevo... Syaoran estaba condenado; lavó los trastes y limpió un poco, se sentó y suspiro

-Hay Syaoran -se dijo a si mismo- eso te pasa por jugar con fuego, menos mal que no ha visto la entevista por que si no ya estarías muerto

-¡SYAORAN!

El grito se oyó desde la recamara de Eriol, de donde mas, Syaoran sintió que se erizaba todo su cuerpo, miró hacia la mesa donde se supone se debía encontrar la revista mientras murmuraba para si...

-Syaoran, estás muerto.

Se dirigió a la recamara, y un Eriol sentado en su cama portando solo su pantalón y con una revista en su mano derecha, le esperaba.

-E-eriol...

-Me puedes explicar por que dice esto en una entrevista que nunca tuve y sin embargo esta firmada con mi nombre

-Bueno, necesitaban la entrevista y bueno no estabas disponible asi que me tome la libertad y bueno.

-...

-Emm... ¿vas a matarme lentamente o rapidamente para deshacerte de mi pronto?

-Ninguna de las dos suena mal, pero no, tengo algo mucho mejor en mente.

-No hay manera de convencerte

-No

Sono el timbre, Syaoran fue a atender, era Sakura

-Hola Syaoran ¿como amaneciste?

-Bueno, creo que vas a ser viuda antes de que nos casemos

-Y...¿Ahora que le hiciste a Eriol?

-Bueno, recuerdas la revista

-Si

-Bueno viste las fotos pero, no leiste la entrevista

A lo lejos...

-¿Sakura también vio mis fotos¡Ahora si Syaoran, estas muerto!

-Ups, asi que tambien habia una dichosa entrevista, y conociendote ya imagino las barvaridades que dicen ahi -tomando la revista, justo en la pagina de la entrevista- Ay Syaoran, no es para menos xD Eriol jámas diría: "Soy sexy por que me siento sexy" xDD pero no desacredito la broma, es muy buena, si mi hermano y yo fueramos agentes como ustedes, yo te robaría la idea.

-Claro... pero, morire T.T

-Tu te lo haz buscado

-Si lo se

Eriol salía a saludar a Sakura, y esta le pedía disculpas por haber leído todo eso pero eso hacía que las miradas asesinas para Syaoran se incrementaran. Sakura tomo a Eriol y lo llevo hacia una ventana, ella le mostraba una camara

-Bien, pues yo vine a ayudarte un poco, no te gusta mucho esto pero podemos hacer un intento, primero debes familiarizarte con la cámara

-No quiero, es mi enemiga ¬¬

-Eriol, no cataloges, no todos los modelos somos como tu nos pintas.

-Esta bien, lo acepto por que tu no eres del prototipo.

Mientras sonaba el timbre de nuevo, Syaoran fue a abrir ya que Eriol estaba ocupado con Sakura quien le asesoraba para "desenvolverlo" en el medio, era el equipo; vestuario,equipo de iluminación y unas 8 personas, que se encargarían de manejar las máquinasy de supervisar, al mando de Nakuru Akizuki, la chica se abalanzó sobre Syaoran, dandole una gran abrazo.

-¡Syao¿Cómo estas?

-Akizuki no me estrujes xP

-Hay, pero si teniamos tanto tiempo sin vernos y tu me recibes asi T.T, y ¿dónde esta la otra cosita hermosa?

-¿Cuál?

-Pues Eri

-¿Cosita hermosa él xD? La cosa esa, esta por allá

Nakuru Akizuki era un agente mas de la empresa, pero ella se encargaba de diseñar al personaje que algún otro se encargaba de personificar; ya que no era buena en escabullirse... la razón:algo escandalosa la chica; la joven contaba con 29 años de edad, cabello largo castaño oscuro, alta y delgada, en cuanto a su comportamiento parecía una niña de quince, cuando conoció a Eriol y a Syaoran, los "adoptó" como hermanos menores, cosa que al principio no le agrado mucho a Syaoran, pero al poco tiempo descubrieron un fin común: molestar a Eriol, con Eriol se llevaba muy bien, ael le gustaba mucho la forma de ser de Nakuru, tan desenvuelta e infantil, y apesar de que de vez en cuando le jugaba bromillas, Eriol sabía perfectamente que, al igual que Syaoran, esa era una forma de demostrar su cariño aunque también tenía su lado tranquilo y a veces tenían muy buenas platicas juntos.

-Eri, cuanto tiempo sin vernos

-Lo mismo digo Nakuru

-Sakura¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien

-Me ayudaras con Eri, tu eres modelo y que mejor que una profesional para que nos ayude ;)

-Claro

-Por cierto, me he enterado que te casaras con mi querido "cachorrito"

-Si

-Que alegría me dio cuando me entere, espero que lo cuides muy bien. Bien bien hoy será un día largo

-Ni que lo digas

-Tuviste una muy buena idea-dirigiendose al joven de ojos azules-, no era para menos, ya que eres Eriol Hiraguizawa

-¿Qué, por qué dices eso?

-Como que por que, fue una brillante idea ser modelo esta vez Eri, ya que ser un tipo de esos que le gusta el arte, yo se que es tu verdadera personalidad pero si escogias otra vez esa profesión hubiera sido muy tonto de tu parte, por que, ya era obvio para el enemigo y que mas opuesto ser un modelo, el enemigo se desconcertará un poco y eso nos dará tiempo.

-¿Tú lo crees asi? -.¬

-Claro Eri. Bien, Yasushi trae la ropa

-Aqui tiene señorita Akizuki

-Toma Eri cambiate y cuando termines vienes aqui

-De acuerdo u.u

Acercandose a Syaoran quien estaba ahí prescenciando la platica

-Te restan 10 puntos de mi venganza, pero no te des por salvado por que todavía me cobrare

Y con ello se fue a su recamara

-Bien, al menos no me matará v,vU

La tarde fue larga larga para el pobre joven de ojos azules,_ "Eri, posa asi, pon la mano acá, ven aqui, no no no, mejor aqui, sientate, no la luz no te da bien, sonrie mas, no no asi parece que tienes diarrea, disfuta de la sesión" _y mil palabrerías mas que el no podía soportar

-¡Vamos Eri! pon de tu parte, estas fotos son un fiasco y si no terminamos hoy tendremos que continuar mañana

-ù.ú pero no me gusta hacer esto

-Eriol, por que no imaginas que posas para una pintura, es mas por que no vamos a tomarlas al aire libre¿no les parece?

-Que buena idea tuviste Sakura; anda Eri vamos a disfrutar del aire libre convenselo cachorrin

-A mi es la persona a la que menos me hará caso -.¬

-Esta... esta bien vamos, el aire de afuera me hará bien a comparasion de aqui

-Bueno si es asi andando

Esta vez Eriol se desenvolvio mejor con ayuda de Sakura que le guió mejor que Nakuru, el aire de la naturaleza le hacía sentir mejor; con ayuda de los paisajes, del color del atardecer y el animo mejorado del chico, las fotos terminaron pronto y habían salido mejor de lo que se esperaba.

-Bueno nos despedimos por ahora, ádios cachorrin

-No te olvides que tienes que venir a mi boda

-No me la perdería por nada¿Qué día será?

-Los padrinos ni nosotros hemos checado eso, tenemos todo preparado para este mes, sólo necesitamos saber la fecha para dar toque final a algunas cosas

-Bien entonces ¿me avisarás?

-Si

-De acuerdo, Eri cuidate tu también.

-Claro

-Oye Eri tienes que devolver esa ropa

-Esta horrible sesión me la cobraré con la ropa

-P-pero

-No te preocupes, Syaoran la pagará

-¿Yo que?

-Bueno entonces nos vemos luego, dejare a Sakura en su casa

-Nos vemos Syaoran,Eriol

-(ambos)Nos vemos Sakura.

Bajo la luz de algunos reflectores de la calle se dirigieron a su hogar, discutiendo sobre el por que el castaño debía pagar la ropa de diseñador, además de tener la condición de no usarla; su cartera estaría vacía por un buen rato.

* * *

Hola mis queridos lectores, bueno este capi espero me haya salido bien ya que me la pasé un bn rato pensando en como desenvolver la escena; lo malo de este capi es que no tendremos a la pareja estelar u.u pero el próximo capitulo tal vez los veamos quien sabe -.¬ depende de mi estado animico xD en fins ps pasemos a los reviews:

**angelamatista:** Hola angel :D me da muchisímo gusto que te este encantando mi historia, es muy halagador; bueno respecto a si seguire con mi historia por supuesto que si, solo si me parte un rayo u otra cosa se interpone en mi camino no lo haré xD aunque respecto a el tiempo que me llevara en publicarla todo depende de la inspiración y la escuela jeje bueno por desgracia Eriol a quemado todas las revistas que se han publicado de el u.u pero, afortunadamente tengo una copia que pude salvar toda chamuscada xD ... espera ¡oh me la han robado! T.T, seguro fue Eriol ¬¬ ya vera después; ejem bueno ya te he agregado a mi cuenta de yahoo aunque lamentablemente casi no la uso :P pero ahora pasare por ahi mas seguido. Bueno chica muchas grax por tu review y espero que este capitulo te halla gustado que en lo personal se me hizo bastante cómico xD.

**hikarusosa **: Holas que bien que aun asi te guste mi fic :D siguelo y espero que este capi te haya gustado

**ShAd3s.Darkness:**Bueno aqui tienes el siguiente capi... si es verdad esos 2 no se han llevado nada bien pero tomoyo ya esta advertida aunque si yo fuera ella no lo pienso ni tantito xD y es que a quien le pude caer mal esa "cosita hermosa" en fins ps os dejo cuidate muxo

**Basileia Daudojiu:** Holas chamakina! Jajaja no sabes cuanta gracia me dio eso de las gafas... Eriol necesita ir al oculista para ver la graduación y a tomoyo no le vendria nada mal ir de paso xD; y sip pobre Syaoran aunque no le fue tan mal aunque pagar ropa de diseñador y no poderla usar eso si es para sufrir al menos si uno tuviera la oportunidad :P jeje, bueno chamakina cuidate muxo!

**Tomoyo: **Holas, bueno, creo que por ahora Syaoran esta a salvo jeje aunque su cartera esta vacía por un buen rato xD

Bueno esto es todo por hoy, muchas gracias en verdad no saben lo feliz que me hace leer sus comentarios tanto positivos como negativos que para todo hay espacio (menos para insultos); en fins nos vemus en el prox capi.

¡Matta ne!


	5. Nunca juzgues sin conocer

**El listón rojo**

**Capítulo 5 "Nunca juzgues sin conocer"**

Dieciséis de diciembre, el día anterior había sido algo pesado para Eriol, al principio, al final Syaoran hacía cuentas, al menos sabía que la deuda por la broma estaba saldada, pero tenía una "pequeña" deuda con la empresa, la ropa de diseñador no es nada barata. El día de hoy Eriol tenía planeado ir a la iglesia a ver lo de su encargo, la misa de la boda. Le pidió el teléfono de Daidouji a Sakura a quien habló por teléfono, colgó y marcó un número, se oyó el tono...

-_Espero que no me cuelge cuando sepa que soy yo el "lindo" modelo _

-¿Bueno?

-Si, habla Hiraguizawa se encontrará la señorita Daidouji

-Si, ella habla _Tomoyo controlate, recuerda la conversación que tuviste con Sakura_

-Ah hola Daidouji ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien

-Bueno yo te hablaba para ver si nos podiamos ver hoy, para nuestro encargo, ya sabes, somos padrinos y tenemos que ver lo de la misa _Dios por que es tan dificíl, por que me importa tanto... si ya se no quiero arruinar la boda de mis mejores amigos_

-Ah precisamente pensaba hablarte para ello, entonces nos vemos allá que te parece a las 12:00

-Me parece bien ¿Sabes donde esta?

-Si, Sakura me ha dado la dirección

-Bien entonces nos vemos

-Si, ádios

Eriol suspiró, y se dió cuenta que Syaoran lo veía

-Vaya¿no te colgó?

-No

-Jajajaja deberías ver tu cara, no sabía que te preocupará tanto quedar bien con ella

-No es lo que tu piensas

-Quien sabe, el amor apache existe

-¬¬ No lo es

-Ya ya si no es eso no tienes por que exaltarte tanto, digo la chica no es nada fea y si mal no recuerdo tu te expresaste muy bien de ella cuando cantó y todavía me duele el brazo

-Bueno si mal no recuerdo tu nos dejaste algo sorprendidos con tu "exquisito" porte

-Jajaja si tu eras modelo yo sería el bohemio

-No te queda niño

-Definitivamente no, solo bromeaba pero tienes que reconocer que es hermosa

-No, no lo voy a negar, pero eso no significa nada en absoluto asi que ya deja de mirarme asi

-De acuerdo

Ambos chicos se arreglaron, Syaoran iba de salida ya

-¿Tienes planes para hoy? no me habías dicho

-Iré con Sakura a comer, en un restaurante ya que mi "querido cuñado" acecha en la casa

-Entonces pasaré a comer en algún lugar

-Ni modo pero no llores si no como contigo

-Por fin podré comer en paz

-Nos vemos luego

-Te portas bien niño

-Tu también, no vayas a querer casarte antes que nosotros

-¬¬ Ten por seguro que no

Syaoran se fue y Eriol decidió hacer lo mismo, aún era temprano asi que decidió ir a pasear por ahi antes de llegar a la iglesia, su teléfono celular sonó

-Vaya, no me dejan en paz ni un segundo. ¿Bueno?

-Eriol

-Yukito¿que sucede?

-Sólo te hablaba por que tenemos pistas

-Vaya, hasta que por fin recibo una llamada que vale la pena

-En fin, bueno, parece ser que el enemigo tiene una disquera en Japón, es uno de los dueños para ser exactos de la firma Schaftner inc.

-Entonces hay varios

-Si, debes infiltrarte con tu identidad

-Va ser difícil y con la profesion que tengo u.u, es cierto también quería saber por que te prestaste a ayudarle a ese niño

-Jajaja sabía que no te iba a gustar pero, lo hizo con buena intención y yo acepte por que en primera tu profesion es un reto y en segunda como usarla para entrar dentro de la disquera aunque es un poco mas fácil esa parte; adoras los retos Eriol y por eso te impuse este. Bueno eso era todo, te hablaré si algo surge.

-De acuerdo

Colgó y se dirigió directamente a la entrada de la iglesia. Esperó hasta que dieron las doce, dieron las 12:03 cuando Tomoyo llegó

-Hola

-Hola, perdón¿llegue tarde?

-No, yo llegué mas temprano de lo acordado

-Ah, menos mal

Un señor se acercó a ellos, de unos 56 años aproximadamente

-¡Eriol¿Eres tu muchacho?

-Padre Richard ¿Cómo esta?

-Muy bien hijo ¿y tu? muy bien por lo que veo, bastante bien, por fin lo has superado -mirando a Tomoyo quien se encontraba a lado de Eriol-

-No, no es lo que se imagina, ella y yo venimos por algo de información

-¿Seguro que no es lo que me imaginó?

-Claro que no, bueno si pero no de nuestra parte, hemos venido a ver sobre una boda pero (con voz mas queda) pero no la mia, somos los padrinos ella es...

-Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji

-Mucho gusto jovencita Daidouji

-Bueno y si no es eso entonces quien se casa

-¿No lo adivina...?

-¿No me digas que el pequeño Syaoran?

-Si

-Vaya ustedes crecen y uno ya va para abajo... ¿y tu cuando?

-Preferiría no hablar de ello, no en este momento

-Hay hijo mío aun no encuentras paz, hace casi 3 años de eso ¡TRES! Pero bueno ya luego charlaremos pasen. Sientense... asi que son los padrinos, no hay parentezco verdad

-(los dos) ¡No!

-Queremos saber si tiene fechas disponibles entre el 26 y 30 de diciembre.

-Bueno el 30 por cuestiones que tu y yo sabemos no esta libre para realizar nada, mas que nada por respeto, pero por los demás días no hay problema

-Bien el 26 no creo que sea buena fecha Hiragizawa, es un día despues de navidad

-¡Cierto! Oye Eriol

-Digame padre

-El 24 por la noche ya sabes tenemos nuestro pequeño concierto aqui pero este año no tenemos pianista y tu eres un haz en ello y aprovecho que estas aqui

-Claro me encantaría

-Y alguna voz que te acompañe, no conoces a algun cantante, debes saber

-Pues dejeme ver, haré todo lo posible

-Bueno...yo tome un curso de canto, y de hecho hace 2 días cante en un concierto navideño bueno si les sirve

-Tendriamos que oirte hija

-No lo hace mal padre, yo estuve en el concierto

-Si tu lo dices Eriol entonces ¿podemos contar con ustedes?

-(Ambos) Si

-Bien entonces que día escogeran

-Yo opino que sea el 28, que opinas tu Hiragizawa

-No estaría mal

-Bueno entonces ¿les reservo ese día?

-Reservé el 27 y 28 y después le llamaremos para confirmar

-Muy bien

-Entonces nos retiramos

-Recuerda que tenemos una plática pendiente

-Si

Los jovenes salieron, se despidieron del padre.

-Tienes mucho de conocerlo verdad Hiraguizawa

-Si desde que Syaoran y yo eramos niños, cuando recien llegamos a Japón, nuestras casas quedaban cerca de aqui y cuando hice la primera comunion venía a esta iglesia junto con Syaoran que me acompañaba, en ese entonces el no pertenecía a la religión católica, ambos hicimos buenas amigas con el padre; pero dejamos de verlo tan seguido cuando nos mudamos a Tomoeda.

-Ah ya veo

-Daidouji, vas a ir a alguna otra parte

-No¿Por qué?

-Bueno quería invitarte a comer, claro si tu gustas y si no tienes nada que hacer

-Tengo que pasar al trabajo pero me da tiempo de ir a comer

-¿Entonces?

-Si, aceptó tu invitación

Pasaron a un restaurante que quedaba cerca. Ordenaron su comida.

-Y¿Desde cuando conoces a Sakura?

-Desde que teníamos 7 años, yo entre a la primaria en la que ella hiba. Y tu¿desde cuándo conoces a Syaoran?

-Pues tenemos de conocernos mucho antes de nacer

-Vaya, es mucho tiempo

-Si, por ello le aprecio como un hermano

-Se nota

-Y... ¿trabajas aqui en Japón?

-Si, trabajo en una disquera de París pero como sabían que vendría para acá, me encargaron venir a ver una filial en Japón; para mas experiencia y cosas asi, y tu ¿sólo eres modelo?

-No, bueno es temporal, la verdad no me agrada mucho, pero como dice Sakura, las cosas no se pagan solas. Además tengo otras prioridades, entre ellas el canto

-¿El canto?

-Si, es uno de mis mas grandes sueños _Si ella trabaja en una disquera, me será mas fácil encontrar pistas, ahi va otra horrible mentira T.T_

-Bueno pues si luchas lo conseguiras. Ahora que recuerdo el padre dijo que tocas el piano ¿verdad?

-Asi es

-Yo he querido aprender pero no me ha dado tiempo, es díficil

Y así pasó un buen rato, tanto Tomoyo como Eriol se sorprendieron con cada uno, Tomoyo visualizaba a Eriol como un modelo que solo se preocupaba por su físico y un espejo, pero había descubierto que ni siquiera a el le agradaba la profesión, de hecho para ser exactos se le hacía un chico bastante inteligente y le había soprendido que el quisiera ser un cantante; Eriol por su parte, ya no notaba esa frialdad que había sentido la otra noche además de que ambos tenían un gran gusto por el arte, por las culturas, por los países. Terminaron de comer

-Hiraguizawa

-Dime Daidouji

-Quería pedirte una disculpa, por lo de la otra noche

-No te preocupes, a veces se juzga sin conocer

-Sí, ya aprendí mi lección por ello quiero pagar mi error¿Qué te parece si mañana vienes a la disquera para ver si te puedo ayudar?

-¿De verdad?

-Si, toma aqui esta la dirección

-Muchas gracias Daidouji

Ambos se despidieron, sin querer era mucha ayuda la que Tomoyo le brindaba a Eriol, para la misión; y además había conocido mejor a la chica ya no le parecía tan despota, mientras a Tomoyo le rondaban palabras no muy lejanas de ese día _"no lo juzgues sin conocerlo yo se que la experiencia que tuviste con aquel chico no fue la mejor pero por eso no te nieges la oportunidad de hacer una nueva amistad, que, conociendote, seguramente Eriol te caería muy bien"_ Al parecer Sakura tenía razón, bastante; y ya opinaba diferente de ese chico llamado Eriol Hiraguizawa.

* * *

Hola mis estimados lectores como andamos? ps yo feliz por que llegue a los 20 reviews en tan solo 4 capitulos y todo gracias a ustedes no saben que emocion me da de vdd uno necesita inspiracion y sus palabras en verdad ayudan muxo bien ps esta semanita fue San valentin wiiii! y ps ya saben mi inspiracion de new estuvo al tope TuT y ps de mi parte espero se la hayan pasado muy bien con su pareja y con los amigos,muxas felicidades; atrasadas :P un abrazo a todos.Bueno vayamos a los reviews. 

**Megumiv ks** Holas ps bien aqui ya vemos que la relacion de estos dos chiquillos a mejorado, como dice el titulo de este capi_ nunca juzgues sin conocer_ y es que suele suceder que la gente te juzgue solo con verte eso esta mal mal bueno espero que hayas disfrutado este capi tanto como yo al escribirlo.

**elricwinry** Wiii si si! vivan por siempre y para siempre! xDD me emociono, bueno ps aqui tienes otro capitulo y ya vemos un poco de esos dos juntos espero que lo hayas disfrutado

**angelamatista **Holis bueno ya vez se han quemado las revistas T,T es un malo ese Eriol ¬¬ pero ya lo regañe xDD ps digamos que Tomoyo estudió para diseñadora pero aún no pone en práctica su profesión y mientras esta en una disquera algo que ya se menciona en este capi y ps ya vez en este capi ya se han conocido mejor esos dos chamakines pss; y la ropa que Eriol se quedó era de Armani o.O nada tonto el ninio waaaa que guapo se ve con ella º¬º ejem bien emm mejur ya lo quito de aki para que se vaya a hacer algo por que me distrae xDD; cuidate muxo y nos escribimos prontito

**Shami** Holis ps sips Eriol es una coshita bella xD o "cosita hermosa" como diría Nakuru, y ps como puedes leer en este capi, la pareja estelar ia se ha conocido y hasta se fue a comer como vex? en fins sigue leyendo y muxos saludines.

**Tomoyo**Wiii! ya puedo morir en paz xDD que bueno que te haya hecho reír el capi anterior; es que el humor nunca debe faltar; y ps de nada al contrario me siento bien por que pude hacer reír cosa que es difícil. Cuidaos muxo

**ShAd3s.Darkness** Hi! bueno io me robaría al chico como buena fan que soy xD ps kreo tmb que va un poco lento el asunto pero es ke de repente se me ocurre algo y no puedo evitar añadirlo; además de que en si ya la historia la tengo visualizada pero ps es un poco tedioso pasarla ya que ps hay varios misterios que se hiran develando conforme la historia avanza; como por ejemplo en este capi el comentario del padre Richard, en fins espero hacerlo bien y con su apoyo kreo ke lo lograré cuidate muxo y grax por leer.

**Basileia Daudojiu** Holas chamakina! ps ya vez Syaoran es medio pillo; pero ps Eriol se ha vengado, bien aki tienes a nuestra amiga Tomoyo :D y mejor aun que se nos jue a comer con el chico (oh por dios quien fuera ella de veras que envidia xD) y ps espero que este capi no me haya quedado tan peke.

Bueno, antes de decir adios ps espero no ofender a nadie con eso de la religión pero como veran yo no se muxo sobre las religiones de oriente, y ps Eriol al ser occidental ps hay que meterle de lo que uno sepa, por ello ps veremos bastante cosa de occidente, bueno ps me despido cuidense muxo, un saludo a todos y ps espero nos leamos pronto.

Matta ne!


	6. En la disquera

**"El listón rojo"**

**Capítulo 6 "En la disquera"**

Eriol llegaba después de una larga caminata y un no tan mal día, la llamada de Yukito, seguido por la comida con Tomoyo y la gran noticia de que ella sería una buena ancla para recolectar pistas; le reconfortaba bastante, después de ello se dirigió al parque hasta el atardecer y ahora estaba en casa

-Vaya hasta que te dignas a aparecer

-Syaoran...¿Qué haces aqui tan temprano?

-Bueno se supone que ya son las 7:00pm

-¿Ah si?

-Si, y hace mas de 3 horas que paso la hora de la comida

-Disculpa es que pase a comer con Daidouji, después de ir a la iglesia, y cuando nos separamos decidi tomar una pequeña caminata en el parque

-Veamos, repasemos dijiste que¿fuiste a comer con Tomoyo?-dijo un soprendido Syaoran

-Sí¿Qué tiene eso de raro?

-Si mal no recuerdo ninguno de los dos se fumaban

-Bueno... las cosas cambian

-Osease que ya le "agarraste gusto"

-No te adelantes a cosas que no son ¬¬

-Esta bien no te molestare; mentalmente estoy cansado -.-

-Uy¿Y eso?... a ya me huelo... Touya

-Aja

-Que lástima, me perdí de un buen suceso, pero no se supone que comerían fuera

-Si, pero Sakura se tardo un poco y mientras pues llegó mi "cuñadito" y ya te imaginarás lo demás

-Jajaja, bueno por cierto escogimos fecha ¿27 o 28?

-¿Te vas a casar?

-¬.¬ no estas en condiciones niño, te lo advierto

-Ya ya perdón, me gusta el 28 pero habrá que consultarlo con Sakura... y ¿Todo bien?

-¿Sobre que?

-Ya sabes, hace tres años tu, bueno lo que pasó en la iglesia, el ir ahí te refresca la memoria

-Lo superé... -.- por que todos me dicen lo mismo

-Tanbién te lo dijo el padre Richard ¿verdad?

-Si

-Y tiene razón, te lo decimos por que desde eso no haz buscado el amor nuevamente, siempre pensé que yo sería el que se casaría después que tu pero, no fue así.

-No me da tiempo para ello

-A mi tampoco pero busqué un espacio

-Ya llegará, ahora... lo que importa es tu boda

-Eriol -dandole una palmada en el hombro- deseo de todo corazón que llegue

Eriol sonrío dulcemente ante aquel gesto, después Syaoran se dirigió a la cocina preparó la cena y después se fueron a dormir. El joven se recostó en su cama, giró hacia la derecha mirando la ventana que estaba a unos dos metros de ahi, podía ver las estrellas asomando en lo alto y apenas una "uña" de luna aparecía entre todo el inmenso cielo, antes de desvanecerse ante el sueño, un susurro apenas audible se escapó de sus labios : -Kaho...

Amanecío Eriol se alistaba bajó. El desayuno estaba listo

-Buenos días... uy ¿A dónde vas a ir hoy?

-Ya vez

-Jaja con la madrina, van rápido

-¿Por qué te empeñas en algo que nunca va a poder ser?

-Porque hay algo denominado intuición femenina

-Ya te me pasaste al otro bando ¿Qué va a pasar con Sakura?

-No, no me refería a mi, lo digo por Sakura; ella conoce a Tomoyo, y me dijo que algo le dice que ustedes van a terminar juntos

-Si, aja y luego

-En serio, eso me dijo esta mañana que hablamos; le conté lo de las fechas, esta decidido que será el 28 y pues de paso le conte que fueron a comer, que al parecer ya se soportaban

-Bueno yo te digo algo, el amor no se da de un día para otro; y dos yo no tengo tiempo para eso

-Lo que tu digas

-Siempre será asi

-Bueno pero no me respondiste la pregunta¿A dónde vas a ir hoy?

-U.U a ver a Daidouji

Syaoran casi se cae para atrás, se incorporó, estaba a punto de replicar un buen argumento, ante eso no podía perder, pero Eriol le ganó las palabras sabiendo de la intencion del castaño

-Antes de que digas algo, es por asuntos de la misión

-¿Cómo?

Eriol le habló sobre la llamada de Yukito y lo que había acontecido el día anterior /pa que ponerlo de new ¬¬/

-Ah y entonces planeas buscar información

-Si, entre disqueras deben conocer sus mañas

-Pero lo del cantante xD¿Puedo verte audicionar?

-No ¬¬... ya tengo un plan en mente u.û

-Bueno¿y a que hora quedaste de verte con Tomoyo?

-Ahora que lo dices... no le pregunte n.nU

-No puede ser, pues hablale

-Si, tienes razón, que bueno que si tengo su teléfono

Eriol tomó el auricular, marcó... un tono de marcado, dos tonos de marcado...; al otro lado la chica salía de la ducha era el quinto timbrazo que daba el teléfono

-Ya voy, ya voy

Descolgó, justo a tiempo, el joven estaba apunto de colgar

-¿Bueno?

-Daidouji, habla Hiraguizawa, perdona ¿Estabas ocupada?

-No mucho, pero dime para que soy útil

-Es que ayer no te pregunte a que hora nos veriamos hoy

-Es cierto n.nU que te parece mmm -mirando el reloj... eran las 8:14- que te parece dentro de dos horas, yo salgo a almorzar mas o menos a esa hora

-Si, me parece perfecto

-De acuerdo, bueno tengo que colgarte por que se me hace tarde

-Si, si ya no te demoró mas, muchas gracias Daidouji

-Por nada, ádios

-Ádios

-Son taaan lindos

-¬,¬ ¿y... mi puño también te parece lindo, por que el quiere dejarte un lindo recuerdo en tu rostro

-n,nU tranquilo, la tensión es mala para tu salud

-Si pero sabes que descargarla es muy bueno

-¿Ah si? -.¬

-Si

-Emm mira la hora que es -empujandolo hacia la puerta- si no te apresuras llegarás tarde y no hay que hacer esperar a Tomoyo¿Verdad? tu tan puntual y si llegarás tarde que va a pensar, cuidate, no llegues tarde.

Zas, se oyó el portazo. El chico se dirigió a la dirección que le había proporcionado Tomoyo, llegaría muy temprano pero mientras podría echar un vistazo y conocer los rumbos. Llegó justo cuando Tomoyo cruzaba la calle, la chica se detuvo, miro a su derecha, se cruzo con el joven de azulada mirada. El por su parte la miró como toda una ejecutiva, un saco gris al igual que sus pantálones y una blusa beige que se asomaba gracias a que el saco no estaba abotonado, los cabellos de la chica estaban sostenidos en un chongito atraves de un listón rojo que ondeaba juguetonamente con el viento, solo unos cuantos bucles rizados sobresalían, rozando su rostro delicadamente; justo como la primera vez la podía admirar nuevamente como el angel que había visto hacía mas o menos tres noches.

-Buenos días Hiraguizawa, te había dicho que en dos horas

-Si pero quería asegurarme de llegar al lugar indicado

-En ese caso, creo que te pasare ahora, si no tienes inconveniente, claro

-No, para nada, para mi es mejor

-De acuerdo, adelante

-Después de ti

Tomoyo entró, saludo a la secretaria; quien después miro a el joven que iba detras de ella, muy guapo y el giro y la saludo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron correspondiendo al saludo tontamente. Tomaron un ascensor subieron siete pisos hacia arriba, las puertas se abrieron y la chica se dirigió a la recepción.

-Buenos días Izumi

-Buenos días señorita Tomoyo

-Esta el jefe desocupado

-Si

-Le puedes avisar que le traje al chico de quien le hable

-Claro -tomando el teléfono- Señor Fuwa la señorita Tomoyo esta aqui con el encargo

-Hazla pasar Izumi

-Pueden pasar

Los dos jovenes entraron, Eriol vió que la oficina era bastante grande, en el escritorio se encontraban algunos portraretratos, una computadora y algunos papeles, y detras de el un hombre sentado en el sillon, en la placa que se veía relucir sobre el escritorio se podia leer Okakura Fuwa.

-Señor Fuwa, este es el chico del que le hable; su nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa

-Bien, tomen asiento

El señor Okakura era alto, bien parecido; ojos verde-azules y cabellos rojizos, tez blanca, se veía rondaba a una edad aproximadamente de unos 46 años. Podría percibirse una gran temple de parte de este hombre y también se veía que llevaba bastante en el negocio, se giro hacia Eriol.

-Con que le gustaría entrar en el medio joven Hiraguizawa

-Asi es

-Pues necesitaría una muestra

-Bueno en realidad...

-Señorita Daidouji, sería tan amable de ir por los papeles de contrato necesarios por si se llegarán a ocupar

-Claro

Tomoyo salió de la habitación, dejando a los dos hombres solos

-Pues bien, que me decía

-Le decía que, mi sueño es ser cantante, pero nunca se me ha dado bien el hacerlo, así que le pido que me de una oportunidad para trabajar aqui, si bien no se cantar me gustaría cuando menos, ser parte de esto

-Pero...

-Si, yo lo se, pero no se preocupe, no ambiciono un puesto alto, empezar desde abajo, para mi estaría perefcto, los puestos se ganan con meritos y con esfuerzo y yo estoy dispuesto a darlo.

-Me gusta su sinceridad y puedo ver mucha desición en su mirada, de acuerdo; vaya con la joven Daidouji, usted esta contratado

-¿De verdad?

-Asi es, vaya a llenar el papeleo correspondiente

-Y desde cuando comenzare a trabajar, y de que

-Desde mañana, como mi asistente

-Muchas gracias señor Fuwa

-Por nada.

Eriol salió del depacho, buscando a Tomoyo, todo salía de acuerdo a su plan sería mas fácil que un asistente se enterará de cosas que un cantante. Se encontró con la chica, quien traía papeles en las manos; el joven cortesmente se los quitó para ayudarle.

-Daidouji, que bueno que te encontré

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Estoy contratado

-Que bueno ¿y cuando empezarás a grabar?

-Bueno, no es prescisamente de eso, yo no tengo grandes dotes con mi voz, cosas que tu si tienes si me premites el cumplido, pero al menos me gustaría formar parte de esto.

-Muchas gracias Hiraguizawa...¿Y de que trabajaras?

-Seré el asistente del señor Fuwa

-Vaya

-Y bien ¿Cómo puedo hacer para pagarte el favor?

-Si me invitas el almuerzo de hoy, me doy por bien servida

-Bueno señorita Daidouji, entonces nos veremos; ¿Dónde te puedo encontrar?

-Junto a la oficina del señor Fuwa

-Perfecto, entonces a las 10 nos veremos

-Te esperaré

Así, Eriol se dirigió a una mesita para llenar sus datos para después entregarselos a Izumi quien le había dicho que hacer.Despues ,la chica entro para entregarle los papeles, dentro del despacho del señor Fuwa.

-¿Por qué contrató al joven señor Fuwa?

-Porque Hiraguizawa es el apellido de la abuela de Potter, y por consiguiente, seguramente este niño es su primo, además no se necesita estudiarle mucho para darse cuenta que es inglés, su acento lo dice todo.

-¿Usted cree que el tenga información sobre Potter?

-Debería, tenemos que encontrarlo nuevamente

-¿Y por que el jefe se empeña tanto en encontrar al tal Potter?

-Ese asunto no te incumbe Izumi, solo nos pagan para obedecer ordenes

-Pues Daidouji hizo muy buen trabajo, y sin darse cuenta; que cómodo

-Ya puedes retirarte Izumi, antes de que te vayas, se me olvidaba decirte, llamale a Mathew y dile que todo va bien, que hemos dado con un buen lazo para encontrar a Potter

-Entendido señor Fuwa

El señor Fuwa, giró y de nuevo se encontró viendo através de el gran ventanal que estaba ahi, admirando la hermosa Tokio.

Llegó la hora de el almuerzo y como Tomoyo lo había dicho ella estaba esperando a Eriol, el joven se acercó a ella le hizo la seña de irse de ahí. Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante que estaba solo a dos cuadras, donde Tomoyo iba desde su estancia en Japón que no era mucho el tiempo.

-¿Y cuál será tu horario Hiraguizawa?

-Pues parece ser que de 8:30 a 12:00 ¿Está muy bien no te parece?

-Si

-Por cierto, ya te dije que los tortolitos han escogido fecha ya

-No¿cuándo será la boda?

-El 28 de este mes

-Oh entonces debo apresurame

-¿Apresurate para que, si se puede saber?

-Bueno es que me ofrecí en diseñar el vestido de novia para Sakura

-Es verdad, Sakura dijo que eres diseñadora

-Si, espero que me salga bien

-Bueno si estudiaste para ello, seguro que te saldrá excelente

-Eso espero¿Por cierto, eres inglés verdad?

-Si¿se nota?

-Bueno un poco. Y dime, cuentáme algo de ti, tu familia, tu novia no se.

-Bueno mi familia vive en Inglaterra, mi madre es inglesa pero mi padre es japonés de ahi mi apellido, pero crecí allá en Inglaterra, después me vine a vivir a Japón a la edad de 10 años y pues lo demás te lo conté ayer.

-Si, después se mudaron a Tomoeda. Y ¿tú novia?

-¿Cuál?

-Bueno me supongo debes tener

-No

-¿No?

-No tengo ¿por qúe te sorprende?

-Bueno no se, lo imagine

-Pues no imagines cosas Daidouji y ¿tu que me dices de ti?

-Bueno yo nací aqui en Japón, no tengo madre solo un padre que me ha cuidado desde pequeña.

-¿Murío cuando naciste?

-No, ella me abandonó cuando yo era una bebe y solo conozco al hombre que me adoptó, mi padre

-Lo siento

-No te preocupes, muchas personas se sentirian avergonzadas por ser adoptadas y ni siquiera se atreverían ha revelar algo como esto, pero al fin y al cabo un padre yo creo no es el que te da la vida y tiene lazo de sangre contigo, padre es aquel que te ve crecer, te cuida en la enfermedad, te educa y te hace feliz. Por eso no me averguenzo por que al fin y al cabo es mi papá.

-Que bello pensamiento de tu parte

-Tengo razón ¿No crees?

Eriol miró algo nostalgico a la joven; ni siquiera a Syaoran le había tenido la suficiente confianza de decirle una verdad muy parecida a la de aquella chica, y al oir las palabras de Tomoyo le pareció un poco "injusto" de su parte al no decirle algo tan directo, pero a penas la conocía, no se sentía preparado para revelar una verdad tan dolorosa, no aún; asi que solo se limitó a decirle algunas palabras

-Si¿pero no te dan ganas de conocer o al menos no te preguntas por que lo hicieron, que motivos tuvieron?

-Los motivos que hayan sido, nada es tan fuerte como para querer deshacerse de un hijo, por ello jamás reconoceré a alguna mujer que me diga que es mi madre o a un hombre que me diga que es mi padre solo por el hecho de traerme al mundo para después tirarme por ahí sin importarles mi destino.

Eriol miró vulnerable a Tomoyo, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, amenazando con dejar salir un llanto; pensó que aquella chica que lucía tan perfecta, era inquebrantable pero solo era a simple vista por que ella también era un ser humano, con fuerza por dentro que irradiaba hasta afuera, pero que en el fondo también puede llegar a romperse como el cristal de una copa al caer al piso, quebrandose en mil pedazos. El chico se acercó a ella, tomo un pañuelo azul marino y se lo dió en las manos, al rozar con ellas sintió la textura tan suave que tenían, tan fragiles pero hermosas; de repente sintió un escalofrió cuando la joven de ojos violetas tomó fuertemente el pañuelo teniendo mas contacto aun con aquellas suaves manos, al mismo tiempo que lo miraba; _"¿Qué era eso?" _se preguntó, la chica con el pañuelo en el rostro, enjugándose las lágrimas que habían perdido fuerza, le sonrió tiernamente pensándo _"Que dulce gesto"._

-Disculpame Daidouji, de repente soy algo entrometido, y mira lo que te cause

-No fue tu culpa, no lo hiciste con la intención de verme asi, esto -señalando el pañuelo que aun estaba en sus manos- lo demuestra, toma -devolviendoselo- ya no lo necesito me siento mejor

-Siempre estará ahi cuando lo necesites, aunque si lo olvido también traigo mi hombro, ese si no creo olvidarlo nunca xD

Tomoyo sonrió nuevamente ya sin rastro de tristeza ante el comentario de Eriol. Terminaron de almorzar y se dirigieron a la disquera el la acompañó no quería que ella volviera a recordar algo de la plática en el almuerzo ya que en parte había sido por su culpa, o así lo sentía, quería asegurarse que ella ya estuviera mejor y no lo engañara para que el no se sintiera mal.

-Bien ya llegamos, gracias por acompañarme

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer

-Entonces mañana nos vemos por aqui

-Si, cuidate Daidouji

Tomoyo entró al edificio, subió en el ascensor; pensandó en que en verdad Eriol no era para nada un mal chico, lo veía como un hombre perfecto, una estatua que ante el borrascoso mar no podría quebrarse nunca por mas fuerte que este lo golpease; tan caballeroso, dulce, gentil e inteligente no era para menos pensar que todo ello conllevaba una gran fuerza, si bien entre ellos no había empezado bien la relación ahora comprobaba las palabras que Sakura le protestaba con tanto cariño al chico de mirada azulada.

-Si, en verdad si es una lindura de hombre

Al mismo tiempo que la chica de rizados cabellos pensaba sobre aquel chico, el mismo pensaba en ella, sobre aquel pequeño escalofrío que había sentido al rozar las manos de aquel angel cantor, no le pasaba por alto que la chica era muy hermosa, el mismo día que la conocio mientras lo entrelazaba entre las notas de su dulce voz lo había notado, y después de ello le parecía una chica bastante fuerte, y ahora veía la razón de aquella impresion, ella era adoptada y tal vez al principio sufrio por ello pero se veía que lo había superado, aunque si bien ella había querido llorar; era una reacción normal_ "Que torpe eres Eriol"_ se dijo asi mismo recordando sus palabras y la respuesta de la chica, que intentaba no llorar, ya que su llanto se veía era de coraje_; "Aquel escalofrío fue reaccion de verla así, en verdad me conmovío; verla como un ángel, tan perfecto y darme cuenta que también es un ser humano"_.

* * *

Wiii un capi mas largito que los demas, por fin lo he logrado; si si ya se que va lento pero pasito a pasito, gotita gotita se llena el jarrito xD; ps asi es aki Tomoyo es adoptada y ps otro secretito de Eriol por ahi aunke son varios como 2 o 3 mas o seran mas o.o quien sabe, emm respecto a lo de Potter es un misterio todavia; que querran esas gentes... y ps si lo habarn notado me gusta Harry Potter xD bno las peliculas por que los libros solo me he leido el uno y... voy a la mitad n.nU pero espero acabarlo pronto y ps con su permiso tome el apellidowueno wueno vamus a los reviews: 

**Shami: **Holas, ps aqui tienes otro capi, este tardo por que queria hacerlo mas largo y creo que asi quedo :D ademas queria incluir algo mas sobre ellos dos y el misterio que ronda en las disqueras ains en fins hay muxas cosas que se revelaran pero todo sera mas adelante cuidaos y ps ojala y te haya gustado este capi.

**angel amatista:** Ps aqui tamos de new :D y ps parece que Eriol no penso nada mejor xD pero ps esos dos ya se llevan mejor me imagino que muchos ya se huelen que paso y los que ps ya ps si asi es xD ni modo pero ps ya sabran, jejejei y ps Nakuru esta amenazada por Eriol ya sabes, las fotitos pero ps ya veremos que le haremos a Eriol pa que nos deje verlas . en fins cuidaos muxo.

**Tomoyo:**Grax, grax por las felicitaciones y ps este tiene un tokesito de humor aunke no deja de ser serio; y ps aki tenes el capi espero te haya gustado

**Basileia Daudojiu:**Hello chamakina, ps ya vez yo hasta le daria de comer en la boka ains ese Eriolsito bello y ps lo que respecta con lo de Tomoyo a veces pasa eso de ke no te cae bn una persona y ni siquiera la conoces bn, y ps por otros lares emm Kazorra ejem esa chica no la conozco xD pero shh no le digas a nadie; ps ni yo se que le paso a Eriol hace 3 años, no me lo quiere contar jajaj pero lo hare hablar ya tengo mis modos :P ejem (a ver Eriol dime que paso... a con que no quieres decirme uuy sin querer se me van a ir tus fotos a todas mis amigas del msn aaa ya te estas acordando muy bien entonces sientate y cuentame...) bien ps cuidate muxio xD

**Undine:**Aki tenes otro capi, ojala y te guste

**Megumivks: **Grax grax! mi llora de la felicidad, muxas grax por el apoyo; esta niña si sabe lo ke dice xD ... emm no hagan caso, Eriol se venga por ke ya me ha contado lo que paso hace tres años y esta enojao... ta chan me dijo que... waaaa borro lo que escribi ¬¬ ups se fue una foto xD ejem en fins espero que te halla gustado este capi.

Y ps me retiro Eriol se puso roñoso y no me kiere decir nada; pero tengo mis mañas y todos sabremos que paso.. espero.

En fins cuidense musho, y grax por los reviews.

Matta ne!


	7. Recordando viejos sucesos

**"El listón rojo"**

**Capítulo 7 "Recordando viejos sucesos"**

Entre tanto pensamiento llegó al departamento y abrió la puerta, se dirigió a la cocina, tomó una vaso y bebió agua. Syaoran al oir ruido se asomó, percatandose que Eriol ya estaba en casa.

-Hola querido Juan

-Juan ¿Por qué Juan ¬¬?

-Por "Don Juan"

-¿Y eso a que viene?

-A que de nuevo llegaste tarde y eso que te fuiste temprano¿después de mi boda sigue la tuya verdad?

-Y dale con eso de nuevo, bueno ¿de verdad quieres una marca en tu rostro para tu boda verdad niño? por que yo con gusto te lo otorgó

-Jajaja lo vez... si te gusta

-¬,¬ de verdad te estas ganando un buen golpe niño

-Ahi esta, siempre te pones así cuando una chica te gusta; quieres golpearme, eso paso cuando te empezó a gustar Kaho Mizuki

Al instante Syaoran se tapó la boca, esta vez no se había medido con sus palabras y había hablado de mas, mientras que Eriol bajaba el brazo el cual estaba preparado para atacar, la mirada de él tomo el dulce brillo de la melancolía, alejandose a traves del tiempo recordando cosas que el nombre de Mizuki... de Kaho Mizuki le hacía recordar, atraves de sus lacíos cabellos rojizos, de su dulce sonrisa, de sus faldas al ondear al viento, de su voz al pronunciar su nombre, al susurrarlo, al decir dulcemente Eriol con la ternura en que ella siempre se dirigia a su persona. Syaoran sabía que el nombrarla era como clavarle una puñalada en el corazón a su amigo si bien esta mujer que nunca le había caído bien por inspirarle cierta desconfianza, era una persona que había valido mucho para Eriol por ello siempre evitaba hablar o mencionar algo sobre ella y esta vez sin quererlo había dicho las palabras prohibidas.

-Perdoname, yo... no lo medi

-No te preocupes, de todos modos, ultimamente he estado pensando en ella, no se por que

-Por que mi boda y las fechas, inevitablemente te recuerdan a ella.

-Si pero...

Y no pudo mas, Syaoran ya lo había visto así, siempre la misma escena, de repente sin que ella estuviera en algun tema de conversación, casualmente en diciembre se hablaba de ella, sin decir palabra alguna, solo mirando sabían que en el pensamiento ella estaba ahi, aunque ambos sabían perfectamente por que Kaho Mizuki se colaba en sus mentes en esas fechas. Su muerte había sido un diciembre como ese pero de hace tres años. Eriol se dejo caer al piso, tocando con el pensamiento el dulce pero quemante recuerdo de la mujer que tanto había querido; si bien el sabía que no la amaba, ella lo había oído, lo había comprendido tantas veces, eso a cambio de un amor que el no podía corresponder, no de la manera en que el hubiera deseado, Mizuki había amado tanto a Eriol, tan hermoso era para ella verlo sonreírle,como ver que el sol salía por la mañana aun cuando si en la habitación en la que se encontraban era oscura; y para Eriol eso era muy doloroso, no poder corresponder a alguien que te profesa tanto amor es un sentimiento que te llena de impotencia. Eriol comenzó a llenarse de recuerdos, mientras las gotas de lágrimas zurcaban atraves de su rostro golpeando el suelo, al mismo tiempo que el golpeaba este con sus puños, gritando un por que que nadie podía contestarle. Syaoran se dejo caer con el, tratando de detenerlo; Eriol forcejeo contra Syaoran que intentaba calmarlo para después dejarse cobijar como un niño que llora indefenso por temor y que se abraza a un padre; desahogando su llanto para ver si su tristeza se llega a ir. Entre tanto llanto, sollozos se pudieron oir de los labios del joven de azulados cabellos, dió un suspiro muy fuerte y como el viento que se lleva las hojas, el suspiro se llevo su llanto, su dolor ya no era tan fuerte, se había ido, pero sería para volver nuevamente. Se limpió las lágrimas del rostro, se separó de Syaoran solo para brindarle una de sus sonrisas, en la que decía "gracias por estar aquí" se levantó y se fue a su recamará para llorar aunque no salieran lágrimas de su rostro, aunque no emanara sonido alguno; para llorar en silencio sin que nadie lo viese, devastado y revuelto entre un remolino de recuerdos.

Después de aquella triste escena, Syaoran recordaba que ese día hiría a ver a su novia, que le comentaría a Eriol después de que llegase, para ver si hiban juntos pero ahora Eriol estaba en su recamara, seguramente en un no muy buen estado; así que decidió arreglarse y escribir una nota para que su amigo no se preocupase por el. Se baño y se puso ropa, busco papel y pluma, apuntó, pegó la nota en la puerta (por dentro obviamente xD) tomo su abrigo y salió. Justo cuando esperaba a que se abrieran las puertas del elevador algo tomó su hombro, se dio vuelta y se encontró con el joven inglés, el cual sonreía, al mismo tiempo que mostraba la nota que había escrito.

-¿Pensabas irte sin mi?

-Es que yo...

-Hay niño, uu cuando aprenderás que va a ser díficil que te deshagas de mi -se oyó un timbre avisando que el elevador estaba listo- avanza niño que se nos va a hacer tarde

-Si "cosita hermosa" xD

-No imites a Nakuru ù.ú

-Ajá lo que usted diga señor Hiraguizawa

Mientras los dos jovenes, con mejor humor, se dirigian a casa de Sakura, una joven de bellos ojos color violeta comparado con las amatistas conversaba por teléfono con su mejor amiga.

-¿Cómo... hoy?

-Si Tomoyo, anda, dime que si, seguro que Eriol también vendrá

-Y eso¿A mi qué?

-Bueno me han dicho que se llevan mejor

-¿Y quién te fue con semejante chisme? - el tono de voz de Tomoyo se oia serio al principio pero despues no pudo soportar la risa ante la pequeña broma que le hacía a Sakura; aunque de alguna manera burlandose de ella misma- jajajaja, de acuerdo, estare ahi

-Ay Tomoyo

-No me queda otra

-Uy si cuanto sufres

-Entonces nos vemos

-Nos vemos

Las chicas colgaron, Tomoyo se dirigió hacia la casa de Sakura, al igual que Syaoran y Eriol.

Sakura preparó la cena en lo que sus amigos llegaban, era emocionante poder compartir un poco de tiempo juntos, como hacía mucho no lo hacían y además podía incluir a Tomoyo en esta reunion lo cual duplicaba su alegría. Todo había quedado listo y el timbre dejo oír el aviso de que ya habían llegado; atendió la puerta y dos jovenes, uno castaño y el otro de mirada marina le sonreían, Sakura los invitó a pasar.

-Que bueno que pudieras venir Eriol

-¿Por qué no habría de venir?

-Es que Syaoran me comentó que tal vez no podria avisarte por que estarías fuera

-Ah no, llegue a tiempo y pues si me pudo decir

-Pues apenas a tiempo he Sakura, seguramente se fue a comer con Tomoyo otra vez

-Es verdad, que bueno que ya ambos se esten empezando a llevar bien

Sonó el timbre y Sakura fue a atender, era Tomoyo que llevaba una caja bastante pesada.

-¡Syaoran! ven a ayudarnos. Pasate Tomoyo nosotros nos encargamos

-Si Tomoyo, espera en la sala

-Muchas gracias

Tomoyo entro a la salita mientras que Sakura y Syaoran metían la caja; la joven viró hacia Eriol quien aun podía sentir la tristeza muy cercana, perdido entre recuerdos nuevamente, sentía que otra vez se dejaría caer ante el sonido de una lejana voz, ante una escena que jamás sacaría de su mente, una hermosa chica entraba en una iglesia, bellamente ataviada por un hermoso vestido blanco; acercandose al altar en donde otro joven esperaba nerviosamente a que la mujer se acercará; una dulce sonrisa, y sus manos se rozaban enlazandose para oir la ceremonia que los uniria hasta que la muerte los separara...

Una voz lo despertó de aquellos amargos recuerdos, y unas lágrimas retrocedieron para no salir, alzó el rostro y se encontró con un angel que lo miraba con ternura, un angel que lo había llamado para salir de aquel tormento.

-¿Te encuentras bien Hiraguizawa?

-Si

La joven se agacho para quedar a la altura del chico que se encontraba sentado, le tomó de la mejilla muy dulcemente y le dijo:

-Un chico muy amable me dijo esta mañana que yo podía contar con su pañuelo, o su hombro y yo le digo que también puede contar con ellos.

-Muchas gracias Daidouji

Sakura y Syaoran entraron a la salita, después de haber acomodado las cajas

-¡Dios! pero que traías en esas cajas Tomoyo?

-Ah Sakura, bueno -levantandose y dirigiendole una ultima sonrisa al chico con el que estaba- traje algunas cosas para tu vestido, para que las cheques, pero el joven Syaoran no puede verlas, tiene que se sorpresa además de que no puede ver nada antes de la boda

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno es una costumbre de occidente, tu vives con Hiraguizawa, el ya te debía haber explicado

-Si, Daidouji tiene razón

-Vaya que ultimamente estas en la luna

-¬.¬ callate niño

-Tambien traje algunas revistas para que vieras algun diseño que te agradara y ver si se le podría agregar a el vestido

Revistas, esa palabra había despertado un recuerdo de la tarde anterior a Sakura, Touya había traido a casa la revista que tanto problema le había acarreado a Syaoran con Eriol

_Flash back_

-Ahora vuelvo voy a terminar de arreglarme

-De acuerdo Sakura te esperare en la "hermosa" compañia de mi cuñado "favorito"

Sakura se había escondido para ver como su hermanito trataba a su futuro esposo escuchando la conversación. Touya se había sentado en el sofá mientras sacaba una revista, jugandola en el rostro de Syaoran, la portada le era familiar.

-Mira lo que compré hoy jajaja Hiraguizawa en la portada de esta revitsa, y las fotografías que vienen incluidas muy buenas, me imagino que mi cuñado tuvo que ver en esto y conociendo a el modelo no le agrado nada

-¿De que hablas, como podría yo lograr que publicaran esto?

-Mmm cuñadito, ya te lo diré, yo también estoy en tu compañia y fungo en ella

-¿Cómo?

-Asi es, ni tu ni Sakura lo sabían pero ya no tiene caso mantenerlo en secreto

-¿Y por que no me hablaste de ello?

-Para vigilarte

-Vigilarme, pero si soy un pan de Dios

Sakura rió ante la escena a su hermano no le gustaba reconocer ese tipo de verdades, aunque le sorprendió que su hermano también fuera un agente, eso si no se lo esperaba; ella sabía que Syaoran era un agente desde que el entró y no quizo ocultarle nada a su futura esposa ya que no quería que hubieran secretos entre ellos dos; aliviada se dirigió a su recamará, regresando vió que su hermano amenazaba a Syaoran con la broma que el le había jugado a Eriol

-A Hiraguizawa no le agradara nada que medio mundo lo vea, bueno en realidad personas conocidas

-Maldito "cuñadito" dame eso

Sakura salió a escena tomando la revista botandola por ahí, _-Fin de flash back-_ y ese ahi ahora se encontraba detrás de Tomoyo quien se había percatado de la mirada de preocupación que brindaba hacia detras de ella asi que dio vuelta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sakura estaba en ese lugar; Syaoran y Eriol miraron extrañados la escena.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?

-N-nada Tomoyo n.nU

-Como nada, que traes ahí

-Nada de verdad

Syaoran se acercó a ellas y logró distinguir que era lo que tan celosamente Sakura ocultaba, sintió frío e instantanéamente se unió a Sakura en la protección de aquel documento que atentaba con la privacidad de un joven que extrañado, al igual que Tomoyo, admiraba todo ello.

-Sakura, Syaoran; que ocultan

-No no es nada en especial

-Si Tomoyo, Sakura y yo no ocultamos nada

Eriol sin soportar mas la misma curiosidad que tenía Tomoyo también se acercó, Syaoran lo miró pensando _"la chica lo ve y de nuevo mi absolución estará en juego"_

-A ver niño dame acá a ver eso

Y sin saber que movimientos usaba; miraron estupefactos a Eriol que ya tenía la revista en sus manos, Eriol por su parte se helaba y hubiera deseado que la curiosidad no lo llamará; mientras pensaba ello sentía como una respiración jugueteaba en su cuello, le siguieron unas palabras que el no quería oír; Tomoyo estaba detrás de él admirando la revista.

-Pero si eres tu Hiraguizawa, wow en una revista ¿puedo ver?

-B-bueno yo, es que yo...

-Emm Tomoyo es que, Eriol es muy tímido y pues bueno

-Esta bien Sakura, Hiraguizawa no te preocupes yo no deseo presionarte-Tomoyo ponía cara de "que mal" pero en realidad era un truco, siempre conseguia lo que quería y esta vez no sería la excepción-

-Ya ves Eriol, no tienes de que preocuparte Tomoyo respetara tu desición y no me matarás... pero que rayos

Todos miraban con expectación y sorpresa, Eriol le tendía la revista a Tomoyo

-Toma, pero te advierto que la ves bajo tu propio riesgo

-Hay Hiraguizawa no te menos precies -ojeando la revista hasta llegar a las "reveladoras fotos" - no pueden estar tan mal - bajo la mirada hacia las fotos que tenía en sus manos, cerró la revista de golpe y se la entrego de vuelta al chico- tienes razón, es mas de lo que me hubiera gustado ver

-Tomoyo que te parece si me ayudas a poner la mesa, mientras los chicos hablan

-Si Sakura lo que tu digas

Los jovenes se quedaron solos y Syaoran pudo desahogarse

-¡Pero que te crees casi me ahorcas por esa maldita revista y ahora se la das tan libremente a Tomoyo!

-Tranquilizate si

-¡Pero como quieres que...! ahhh ya capte

-No ni creas que me referia o lo hacía por eso ¬¬

-Aja, entonces por que pillito

-Por que si te llama la atención algo obviamente vas a conseguirlo, y esto es una revista que la venden en cualquier sitio, preferí ahorrarle el mal gasto por esta porquería

-Si como tu digas

Desde el comedor

-¡La cena ya esta lista!

-Ya vamos

Los cuatro cenaron muy comodamente charlando, terminaron de comer; Eriol y Tomoyo se ofrecieron en lavar los platos mientras que Syaoran y Sakura se quedaban un rato a solas. Después de ello Tomoyo, Eriol y Syaoran decidieron retirarse.

-Fue un gusto tenerlos en casa, y antes de que se vayan Syaoran y yo teniamos pensado en que los cuatro fueramos mañana al parque de diversiones

-Bueno Sakura tu sabes que Hiraguizawa y yo trabajamos

-Ah por eso no hay problema, podemos ir después de que ustedes salgan, podemos pasar por ustedes, anda... ¿Qué dicen?

-De acuerdo por mi no hay problema¿que dices Daidouji?

-Bueno... esta bien, seguro va a ser divertido, creo que mi niño interno aún sigue vivo xD

-Bien entonces nos vemos mañana

-Yo paso por ti Sakura

-Te esperare ansiosa Syaoran

Llegaron a casa, Syaoran miraba a Eriol que no había emitido palabra alguna desde que habían salido de casa de Sakura. Decidió romper el hielo

-¿Estás molesto conmigo?

-No¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-Por lo de hace un rato

-¿Lo de la revista?

-No, por lo de... bueno tu sabes, antes de ir a la casa de Sakura

-Ya te dije que no fue tu culpa; es normal que... le recordemos -tomando a Syaoran del hombro- ya no te preocupes niño, además me hizo mucho bien ir a la casa de Sakura; y mañana vamos al parque de diversiones wiiii , que divertido será

-¿¬.¬ te sientes bien Eriol?

-Si, solo que ese lugar debe traerte buenos recuerdos, a ti y a Sakura

-Bueno eso si, como olvidar cuando le declare mi amor a Sakura

-Jajaja de acordarse, en verdad fue original; aunque creo que fue mas original cuando le pediste que se casara contigo

-JA-JA ¬¬ muy gracioso

-Bueno, con estos lindos recuerdos me voy a dormir, mañana empieza mi nuevo trabajo y tengo que levantarme temprano; buenas noches

-Buenas noches

Ambos se fueron a acostar, que buenos recuerdos eran aquellos en los que iban en la preparatoria; Syaoran recordaba cuando Sakura dejaba de ser una niña, y después la vio convertirse en una mujer, con el paso de los años el se fue enamorando cada vez mas de aquella joven de ojos esmeraldas; tan jovial y tan inocente, que aún no podía creer que existiese persona asi.

* * *

Holis a todos, bno ps este capi, a las ke les kaiga mal Kaho ps si la tuve ke incluir pero ya verán que pasará, pasciencia mis lectores en fins vayamos a los reviews que fueron pocos T.T pero no por eso malos. 

**angel amatista**  
Hola! ps ya vez, tenían que llevarse mejor, es es de ley xD, y ps si a veces la intiución fememina tiene razón y no te preocupes que mas adelante sabremos los planes de Fuwa O.O cuidate y muxos saludos

**Basileia Daudojiu**  
hi! Ps como decía ps ya se llevan bn, ke bno no y ps lo del nombre digamos que si tiene que ver, pero ps en esta historia el listón rojo es mas bn un simbolismo (creo que asi se dice) aun no puedo adelantar por que pero mientras quedemos con esa idea, y si tmb digo que Eriol es mas guapo que Harry por los clavos que esta tan lendo Eriol, por cierto que ultimamente he estado viendo capis y wow en que pensaba xD cuando na mas veía a Shaoran quee sta lendo pero ps mejor pa mis pupilas el ver a dos bombones y ps aqui ya te aclaro si esta la kazorra ains esa chica xD pero en este fic no será tan mala... ¿O si? Y respecto al lemon, ya se ke todos haremos algo asi por ello no me espanto xD y si lo he pensado por eso...

TODO AQUEL QUE QUIERA VER LEMON EN EL FIC QUE VOTE!

Bien dicho esto me retiro saludos a todos, dejen reviews y sus votos por please xD.

Matta ne!


	8. El primer dia de trabajo y el parque

**"El listón rojo"**

**Capítulo 8 "El primer dia de trabajo y el parque de diversiones"**

Amanecío y como era común Syaoran preparó el desayuno, Eriol bajó y después se dirigió hacia su nuevo trabajo; sin antes Syaoran preguntarle sobre la dirección del lugar para pasar por el y Tomoyo. Eriol llegó, Tomoyo ya estaba ahí, la chica esta vez hiba con una blusa blanca de la cual los primeros dos botones estaban desabotonados pero sin dejar que se viera algo mas allá de lo permitido, su saco gris colgaba en la silla, una falda un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y su cabello, era una larga coleta sostenida por el mismo liston rojo; así la vio otra vez Eriol el cual por alguna razón se perdia con esa belleza de alguna forma misteriosa, _"La chica te está gustando Eriol, eso no lo puedes negar, el mismo Syaoran te lo ha dicho; pero ¿enamorarme de ella? no, aún no estoy tan perdido"_ Tomoyo se precató de que el chico la miraba, los dulces cabellos que delicadamente tocaban el rostro y que jugueteaban con los marinos ojos, esa mirada tan sofisticada también podía llegar a ser bastante penetrante, apesar de estar detras de unos lentes, estos no ocultaban el poder que podían llegar a tener sobre alguien, el chico traía puesto un saco negro y unos pantalones de igual color, una camisa blanca; tan sencillamente vestido pero lucía tan bien; de repente los dos jovenes se encontraban admirandose uno al otro hasta que llego Izumi para despertarlos de aquella relajante "distracción"

-¿Jovenes están comunicandose telepaticamente o qué, Hiraguizawa el señor Fuwa te esta esperando

-Si, si Izumi, ya voy gracias por avisarme

Eriol entró en la oficina del señor Fuwa, por ser su primer día solo le dio indicaciones para "probarlo" y para que se hubicará un poco y conociera de como sería de ese día en adelante. Dieron las diez y era la hora del almuerzo de esa parte del edificio, Eriol salió de la oficina y miró a Tomoyo, se acercó a ella.

-Bueno dias Daidouji, por las prisas ya ni te salude hace un rato (¬¬ aja a pa "prisas" xD)

-Buenos dias Hiraguizawa

-¿Y bien, piensas ir a comer algo?

-Claro, me muero de hambre

-¿Nos vamos juntos?

-Bueno, si insites

Llegaron al restaurante tan familiar

-Bueno, respecto a lo de esta mañana, lo siento

-Por que te disculpas Daidouji

-B-bueno es que yo, debi saludar

-Jajajaja, no te preocupes, yo también me quede petrificado, aunque sigo sin saber por que

(aja, ke excusas tan tontas ¬¬ son leelos o ke xD... leela yo vdd ejem sigamos)

Terminaron de almorzar y regresaron a sus labores, Eriol ya se aclimataba un poco con el ambiente del lugar, le parecía que el trabajo no sería nada difícil, aunque tendría que ganarse la confianza del jefe para poder lograr su cometido. Llegó la hora de que Syaoran y Sakura pasaran por ellos; Tomoyo y Eriol se despidieron de Izumi, bajaron hasta llegar a la entrada.

-Ummh parece ser que ese niño aún no llega, que se cree ¬¬

-Hiraguizawa, si llegan podrían esperarme; debo cambiarme, no creo que deba ir vestida asi a un parque de diversiones

-Si, es verdad, claro, yo les diré que esperen

Tomoyo se retiró hacia los baños, pasaron los minutos y Syaoran llegó

-Vaya niño, hasta que te dignas a aparecer

Syaoran bajó del auto y le dijo en voz baja

-Las mujeres tardan mucho en arreglarse -señalando a Sakura-

-Mmm pretextos -dirigiendose a Sakura- hola Sakura ¿lista para divertirte con el niño?

-Jaja, hola Eriol, si estoy mas que lista pero... ¿Hoe, dónde esta Tomoyo?

-A ella...

-Perdón si los he hecho esperar

-Bien ya estamos todos -dijo Syaoran mientras subía al auto-

Tomoyo llegó al lugar, con la ropa que vestía en una bolsa, y traía otra puesta, unos pantalones azul marino de mezclilla y una blusa beige de tirantes, ambos dejaban ver la bien formada figura de la chica. Eriol caballerosamente abrió la puerta del auto para que ella subiera, mientras ella subiá, Eriol pudo percibir un dulce aroma, sin empalagar, un dulce y fresco aroma; la chica ya sentada le daba las gracias por el gesto, y le indicaba que ya podía subir, el joven subió, el auto arrancó. De camino al parque Syaoran preguntaba como había sido el dia del chico inglés, el cual respondía nerviosamente ya que, discretamente volvia su mirada a su compañera de asiento, cosa de la que Syaoran se había percatado y le hablaba con tono burlon solo para ponerlo mas nervioso.

-Hemos llegado, ni modo Eriol se acabo la "buena vista"

-Callate niño y no molestes

Mientras Eriol bajaba sin mirar a su interlocutor, Syaoran lo miró y no podía creer lo que veía Eriol estaba sonrojado. Se dirigieron a pagar las entradas, subieron a todos los juegos extremos /entiendase por montañas rusas y cosas por el estilo xD/

-¡Waa! fue muy divertido ¿verdad Syaoran?

- Yo no diría eso

-Asi que el niño esta mareado xD; por cierto recuerdas que aquí te le declaraste a Sakura

Al decir esto,Syaoran y Sakura automaticamente se pusieron rojos de la verguenza y aún mas cuando Eriol dijo que también ahi hace dos meses Syaoran le pedía matrimonio. Al ver esta reacción Tomoyo quizó escuchar la anecdota, fueron a sentarse y entre los tres le contaron todo.

----Flash back----

Era un dia de hace dos meses, mas exactos 13 de octubre, Syaoran había despertado temprano y caminaba nerviosamente en la sala del departamento, Eriol bajó como era de costumbre, y miró la cara de preocupación de su amigo

-Buenos días Syaoran, pero que tienes, pareces león enjaulado

-¡Eriol! pero si ya debe ser tarde y aún no esta el desayuno listo

Syaoran se dirigió a la cocina, hizo el desayuno lo cual dejo como saldo 6 platos rotos, 4 tazas hechas añicos y 1 cortada en cada dedo; sería normal si hubiese sido Eriol el que preparará el desayuno, pero era Syaoran y siendo el, no era normal tanto accidente; además de que cuando lo sirvió, el café caliente que serviriá en la taza tuvo otro destino: sobre Eriol. El chico saltó y se dirigió hacia Syaoran, se acercó al rostro del castaño y miró que poseía unas ojeras enormes. El inglés suspiró y sentó a su amigo.

-¿Qué te sucede Syaoran? no estas como de costumbre

-B-bueno, es que yo...-frotandose la cabeza y después sacando una cajita, la abrió y le mostró un hermoso anillo de compromiso-

-Ni loco me casaría contigo

-¬¬ no es para ti

-xD Lo sé, solo era un chiste; así que por fin lo haz decidido y cuando se lo dirás

-Aún no lo se

-¿Por eso estás tan nervioso?

-Tu... acaso tu no estabas nervioso cuando ya sabes¿se lo pediste a Mizuki?

-Eso es otro asunto -/././-

-Aja, si lo estabas, perdón no quize recordartelo

-No te preocupes, bueno pero no tienes por que estar tan nervioso, ella seguro te dirá que si

-Pero... y si no

-Bueno, si insistes te ayudare

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, pero me debes una. Bien que te parece si lo haces en el mismo lugar en el que te le declaraste

-¿En el parque de diversiones?

-Aja, escribele un pensamiento, y después le das el anillo

-Tu eres el escritor, ayudame en eso también

-Pero, hace muchisímo tiempo que no escribo algo, mejor escribelo tu y te ayudo

Así paso la tarde, y Syaoran escribio algo para Sakura, con un poco de ayuda de Eriol, después el castaño habló a la chica para verse al día siguiente. 14 de octubre, Syaoran estaba con Sakura dentro del parque, Eriol también iba, pero no "oficialmente" mas bien iba como una ayuda extra; dieron las 6:45 y la puesta de sol estaba próxima, Sakura y Syaoran se encontraban en un lugar parecido a un bello jardincito; Sakura tomaba a su pareja de la mano, mientras se recargaba a su hombro, disfrutando de la bella imagen que les permitía la naturaleza disfrutar.

-S-sakura

-Dime Syaoran

Syaoran tomó fuertemente la cajita que se encotraba en su bolsillo, trataba de hablar pero las palabras no le salían, en verdad estaba nervioso, mientras Eriol veía esa imagen, por fin su amigo de toda la vida, sellaba el amor que le profesaba a su novia... pero Syaoran seguia sin decir nada.

-¿Qué sucede Syaoran?

-...

-¿Acaso, quieres decirme algo?

-(El chico solo asintio)

-Te escucho

-E-esto es a-algo muy d-dificíl de d-decir, bueno yo... es que yo...

Sakura se imaginó lo peor, asi que se echó a llorar

-Quieres terminar, es eso verdad... si seguro que si

-S-si digo no no es solo que bueno...

-ToT Si, quieres dejarme por que no soy lo suficiente buena para ti..

Eriol miraba la escena, Syaoran estaba rojo y tartamudeaba y Sakura lloraba inconsolablemente, asi que no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada, ante eso la pareja volteo hacía donde Eriol estaba, se dirigieron allí.

-Jajaja, no puedo creer por que es tan dificil decir "Te casarías conmigo" pero solo Syaoran puede hacerlo una tormenta

Ambos se sonrojaron, asi que Sakura volvio a llorar, Syaoran la miró le dijo mas tranquilamente.

-Entonces ¿aceptas?

-T.T por supuesto que si Syaoran

Después de todo ese pequeño embrollo, todos se dirigieron a sus casitas.

-Bueno niño lo lograste

-Es difícil cuando se lo dices a la persona que mas amas

-¿Por que me dices eso?

-Fue lo que preguntaste _por que es tan dificil decir "Te casarías conmigo"_

-Callate si

----Fin del flash back----

Tomoyo rió ante como se desarrollaron los sucesos pero no comprendía una parte de todo ello _Tu... acaso tu no estabas nervioso cuando ya sabes, se lo pediste a Mizuki? _acaso Eriol ya estuvo casado con alguien. Decidió no preguntar, esos asuntos no le incumbian.

Después de comer mientras platicaban los trotolitos se alejaban para estar un rato solos; dejando a su vez a Eriol y a Tomoyo.

-¿A dónde podremos ir?

-No te gustaría ir a ver los juegos y ganar alguna cosa

-Claro

Se dirigieron efectivamente, a la zona en donde juegas para ganar algun peluche; ahí se encontraron con Syaoran y Sakura, Syaoran jugaba al tiró al blanco de una manera muy efusiva, mientras Sakura lo animaba. Eriol y Tomoyo los miraban de una manera muy tierna, no cabía duda que ambos hacían una pareja encantadora.

-¿Oye, no quieres jugar, seguro que a tu novia no le desagradara que le des un gatito de peluche

Eriol volteo a ver a la persona que le hablaba, el señor atendia el juego de lanzar una pelota a las botellas; al oir las palabras de aquel señor el joven se sonrojo levemente_; "Daidouji mi novia, vaya que cosas se les ocurre a la gente"_ ante aquel pensamiento abrió sus ojos y vió que Tomoyo ya estaba jugando lanzando la pelota.

-Vaya señorita, se ha ganado el gatito, tome

-No necesito de un hombre para obtener lo que quiero

-Que bien tiras Daidouji

-Hiraguizawa¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

-No te preocupes, es tu opinion personal; que lindo gato /para mas exactos es un Spinel de peluche :D)

-Eriol, Tomoyo, miren lo que Syaoran ganó para mi

-Es un bello oso

Mientras las chicas hablaban

-Y tu le diste el gato a Tomoyo

-No

-Te dio pena "Juan"

-Y dale con eso

-A que no le das un oso como ese

-¿Qué quieres apostar?

-Bien, si no le das el oso a Tomoyo, me quedare con la ropa Armani que te compre

-Y si se lo doy te avientas del bongie y no tocas, ni siquiera miraras mi ropa Armani

-Es un trato

Eriol se dirigió al tiro al blanco, ganó el oso (el cuál por cierto era un enorme y adorable oso color azuul :D) mientras tanto Sakura estaba con Tomoyo platicando, asi que decidio hablarle a Sakura dejando a Tomoyo sola.

-¿Que tienes Syaoran? te conozco y tramas algo

-Observa como Eriol tratara de dirigirse a Tomoyo para darle ese oso, pero no podrá, y se dirigirá a mi y tendre toda la coleccion otoño-invierno Armani en mi armario JAJAJAJAJA

- ¿o.o? Bueno no se si lo de la ropa será cierto pero Eriol se ve muy seguro de si mismo; mira ya le hablo a Tomoyo, parece que le esta ofreciendo el oso, Tomoyo lo acepta de buena gana, mira se dirigen para acá y Eriol se ve muy feliz... eso quiere decir que Eriol y Tomoyo...

-No Sakura, eso quiere decir que Syaoran morirá por hacer una apuesta conmigo

-(Tomoyo y Sakura) apuesta!

En lo alto, pero altooooooo de el bongie Syaoran esta pálido, y azul y grita desde ahi

-¡Por que a mi!

En lo bajo un Eriol sonriendo cruelmente.

-Ni modo, no hay que ser mal perdedor

Después de que Syaoran se aventase, el pobre chico se encuentra desmayado en el auto, se dirigen a la casa de Sakura, que va con el en la parte trasera.

- Daidouji

- Dime Hiraguizawa

- De todos modos pensaba darte uno

-¿Cómo?

- Sobre la apuesta, en realidad antes de ello pensaba darte el oso -/././¬

- Pues, muchas gracias :D, en ese caso toma

- ¿Me das tu gato?

- Se llama Suppy; cuídalo bien

- Claro, lo cuidare

Llegaron a casa de Sakura y la dejaron ahí; después dejaron a Tomoyo

- Bien es aquí gracias por traerme

- Oye Daidouji, me preguntaba si tienes tiempo después del trabajo

- Sí, por que

- Bueno, es que... tenemos que ensayar recuerdas

- Es verdad, el concierto, en ese caso cuenta conmigo

- Nos vamos juntos del trabajo, en el departamento tengo un piano con el que podemos practicar

- Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana.

Eriol subió al auto, cuando el señor le habia dicho que si jugaba, el en principio pensaba darle a "suppy" a Tomoyo pero ella se le adelanto; la chica empezaba a gustarle de eso ya estaba seguro.

* * *

Bueno aki tenemos una new capi¿Que les ha parecido? espero que bn jeje, ps se jueron al parque de diversiones y no me llevaron T.T... ejem y ps supimos un poco mas de Sakura y Syaoran, medio loco no? aunque nada realmente trascendental, no se pero algo no me gustoo de este capi, espero que el proximo se ponga mas gueno ya quiero ver accion y referente a la votacion de lemon en el fic ps... al final del capi les dire los resultados xDD ahora vayamos a los belos reviews. 

**winie-chan: **Hola ps no no puedo a quitar a Kaho de aqui, pero ps... -censurado por spoiler xD- y ps por eso no la puedo quitar en fins ps a lo del lemon ya sabeis... al final de los comentarios y no te preocupes, al fin si lo leiste no? cuidaos muxio.

**angel amatista: **Hola! Ps pasaron cosas mas o menos interesantes no? digo ke te den un oso enooorme yo me muero xD y ps lo de el capi anterior no recuerdo haberlo leido o.O por ke revise y ps no ojala y me señales onde esta esa parte por faviur, en fins ps ya vez, las fotos nome las quieren dar, pero estare pendiente xDD cuidate y sigue leyendo mi fic xD

**Basileia Daudojiu: **Holis! chamakina jeje ps si yo tmb kreo ke Eriol andaba ciego jaja ese día pero en fins, la paso mal el pobre ya veras por que tu se paciente, ps este capi esta como que un poco equis (termino usado aka en México como de "sin pena ni gloria" o simple o.o) aunke estos dos ya se estan emocionando xD en fins cuidate muxo chamakina.

**ShAd3s.Darkness: **Hi! ps el caso y lo demas se va a dar de manera paulatina jojojo soy una mala y ps la relacion Eriol Tomoyo ya esta viendo cosillas mas positivas y espero poder estar mas inpirada pa poner algo mas emocionante ainsss en fins cuidaos muxio.

**Megumivks:**Hola! y no te preocupes, yo comprendo u.u la escuela a veces no nos deja tiempo, esta semana estuve en examenes y llena de trabajos agobiantes lo bno es que el lunes y martes no tengo clases y podre escribir wi!. Ps espero poner algo mas emocionante en el siguiente capi, si la musa llega xD si no yo la amenazaré ¬¬ en fins cuidaos muxo.

**gabyhyatt: **Que bien! ps espero y sigas leyendo mi historia.

Bueno ladys and gentlemans xD (que payasa :P) tenemos los resultados de la votacion y ¿ps que creen... que creen pero que creen? xD bn ya me dejo de payasadas y vamos a el resultado:

¡TENDREMOS LEMON !

Asi como lo leen por peticion de ustedes, y mayoría de votos (de hecho por que todos los votos eran de si xD) es seguro que veamos Lemon de Eriol y Tomoyo...¡PERO!...

todavía no xD.

Y de Sakura y Syaoran ps no estoy muy segura asi que lo seguiré pensando mientras tanto seguiremos con el fic. Bueno ps me retiro cuidenseme mucho, coman chucherias, portense mal, lean muxos fics, alaben a Eriol y lo mas importante dejen muchos reviews para la mejor escritora del mundo... osease yo xDD. Nee lo de la mejor escritora ni yo me la creí :P pero unos cuantos reviews no me vendrían nada mal jejejei.

Se despide la mas lenda nena oshea yo no xD

**x-EDITADO EL DIA 26 DE MARZO-x**

·Bueno bueno espero ke lean este mensaje pero no eh podido actualizar naaa por ke el ff net no kiere subir capitulos asi que hasta ke solucione este problema mis fics kedan parados

Un amor doloroso

El liston rojo

Por ello les pido una muy sincera disculpa y ps ahora si son causas de fuerza mayor, en fins cuidenseme muxio y nos leemos hasta ke a esta porki se le ocurra "mejorarse"

Matta ne!


	9. Eventos inesperados una melodía

**"El listón rojo"**

**Capítulo 9 "Eventos inesperados... una melodía al piano"**

Tomoyo entró a casa, era una casa pequeña, pero perfecta para que viviera una o dos personas; bastante acogedora, la chica se quitó el abrigo que la cubría, pasó un pequeño pasillo que encaminaba a la sala y ahi lo dejó en un sillón que estaba casi al entrar, observó que las luces estaban prendidas, se extraño un poco ya que no había dejado nada encendido, de repente alguien se acercó a ella, la tomó por los hombros y solo dió un gran saltó, soltando el oso que llevava en brazos.

-¡SOPRESA!

-Ahhh! Pero que te crees ¬¬

-Oye, asi es como saludas a la bella Kanae

-Si pero, me diste un grandisimo susto tontita

-Ya ya vale; no te enojes Tomoyo, lo siento

-Y, como es que tienes las llaves de mi casa?

-Ya vez jajajaja

-Bueno viniendo de ti no es novedad

-¡Oie! Bueno vale ya no me enojare¿por qué tardaste tanto?

-Yo que iba a saber que estarías aqui por cierto ¿qué haces aquí en Japón?

-Vaya recibiemiento, medio año que no me ves, y solo me dices que hago aqui

-Perdona pero con eso de que no te gusta Japón

-No no, es el japones el que no me gusta, me hago bolas con el idioma

-Jajaja pues si es verdad ya tenía tiempo que no nos veíamos, y como esta todo por España

-Como yo, hermosa

-Aja¿y mi tío?

-Perfecto, te manda saludos

-Que bueno, seguro estas de vacasiones

-Si, y como ya tenia tiempo sin verte, decidi venir a visitarte; y me entere que estabas en Japón y no en Paris

-Si es que una amiga mia se va a casar y como es amiga de toda la vida

-Ah; oye y ¿Con quien viniste pilla? que vi que alguien te vino a traer ;D

-No es lo que piensas-Dijo Tomoyo sonrojada

-Aja¿y eso?

-¿Cuál?

-Esa cosa roja que esta en tus mejillas

-B-bueno

-¡Waaa te pille te pille! que emocion primita estas enamorada

-¡No! ya te dije que no, es solo que, me pongo asi de solo pensar algo asi

-Vale vale no te molestare; jaja pero te ves graciosisima asi de roja...¿No te molesta que me quede verdad?

-Pues ya que

-Ya, que te mueres de ganas por tenerme aqui

Tomoyo se abrazo a su prima, se querian mucho y casi no se veian a pesar de que ambas vivian en europa, Kanae Daidouji era el nombre de la linda española, cabello ondulado pero no tan largo como el de Tomoyo, tez aceitunada, una sonrisa que era una cosa que nunca se le quitaba del rostro, era una chica bastante alegre y y algo alocada pensaba Tomoyo pero solo era un buen sentido del humor; la chica preparo la cena y durmió en la habitacion de a lado; ambas estaban contentas de estar acompañadas.

Amaneció; Tomoyo se levantó seguida por Kanae, que estaba arreglada y apunto de salir

-Buenos dias

-Buenos dias

-¿A donde vas Kanae?

-No te lo dije verdad pero no estare por aqui en dos días

-Pero apenas llegaste ayer

-Bueno pero de ahi en adelante me quedare toodo un mes

-¿De verdad?

-Si, solo tengo que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes

-De acuerdo, entonces cuidate mucho

-Yo siempre xD... vale, nos vemos pasado mañana

-Si

La chica se fue, no sin antes darle un caluroso abrazo a su prima, despues de ello, Tomoyo se alisto para ir al trabajo. Llegó y se encontró con Eriol que habia llegado mucho antes que ella

-Buenos días Daidouji

-Buenos dias Hiraguizawa. ¿Listo para tu primer día de trabajo en serio?

-Claro, y no terminare de agradecerte

-No fue nada

-Bueno con tu permiso me retiro por que el jefe espera

-Entonces te dejo, nos vemos

El día no fue muy largo para Eriol, todo iba de traer papeles, agregar compromisos y entre tanto hacer el tiempo se va volado;por su parte el señor Okakura ademas de traerse un plan entre manos, también se había conseguido un asistente bastante eficiente y no le había caído nada mal

-¿Y bien Hiraguizawa?

-Si, digame señor Fuwa

-Ven sientate, para ser tu primer día lo haz hecho muy bien, mereces un pequeño descanso

-Muchas gracias

-¿Y cuentame como fue que llegaste a Japón o naciste aqui?

-No,yo llegue con mi familia, a la edad de 10 años

-Y ahora debes tener... unos 20 años mas o menos

-Si, bueno 23

-Eres bastante joven

-¿Y usted, fundo la disquera o era de algun familiar suyo?

-Es una empresa de familia, pero no lleva muchos años

-Oh ya veo

-Bien, ya termino tu turno, nos vemos mañana Hiraguizawa

-Con su permiso señor Fuwa

Eriol salió, estaba feliz, pareciera que había obtenido algo de confianza por parte de el jefe; un poco mas y Shaftner junto con sus secretos estarían en su poder o si no también los empleados podrían brindarle información, por los dos lados todo se veía alentador; mientras tanto Okakura estaba contento por que pronto sabría donde diablos estaba Potter, ese caso que durante años les había costado por fin, su superior lo feliciaría por haber triunfado en un trabajo de busqueda que ni siquiera la antigua trabajadora mas experimentada había podido lograr. La gloria pronto estaría en sus manos y que deliciosa hiba a saber.

Eriol entraba a la oficina que tenía Tomoyo a lado de la de Okakura, dio tres toquiditos y ante el "adelante" abrió la puerta.

-¿Lista?

-¿Para que?

-Ayer quedamos Daidouji, no me digas que lo olvidaste u.uU

-... Si u/././u

-Bueno, entonces si no puedes ir, ya será mañana

-No, será hoy, no tenía planes de todas formas

-Bien, entonces nos vamos

-Si

-Bien entonces adelante, primero las damas

-Gracias

Subieron al auto de Eriol, un ferrari negro convertible aunque en este momento la capota estaba cerrada; Tomoyo se preguntaba como había hecho Eriol para conseguir semejante auto, era precioso pero tenían la fama de ser bastante caros, tal vez el chico era de una familia adinerada pero al mismo tiempo era independiente, quien sabe.

-Perdona el despiste de hoy... olvide por completo lo del ensayo

-No te preocupes, suele pasar por problemas o por el amor

-El amor... jajaja

-¿Cuál fue la gracia?

-Es solo que es una palabra tan simple...

-Pero cuantas cosas llega a significar ¿No es así?

-Vaya Hiraguizawa

-¿Qué?

-No se, me sonó extraño oirte hablar así

-Bueno es la verdad ¿o no?

-Eso es cierto... bueno aunque al fin de cuentas creo que en realidad nunca me he enamorado; como lo pintan, eso de desvivirte, pensar día y noche en la persona que mas quieres, dar la vida por ella y que te haga sentir miles de cosas arremolinadas en el alma; nunca lo he experimentado y aveces pienso que nunca lo haré... que me dices tu Hiraguizawa¿haz estado o estas enamorado?

-Ja... estoy en la misma situación, esperemos que el amor no se tarde en llegar.

-Bueno yo no le espero tan ansiosamente

-Entonces cuidado, dicen que es ahí cuando llega, de repente y sin esperarlo

-Dicen¿y tu lo esperas?

-No, pero hay alguien que me interesa, aunque solo me gusta

-Uy, entonces me haz pegado el despiste que deberias traer tu

-Si verdad, pero bueno me gustan muchas personas pero es de las personas que hasta ahora mas me han gustado y ya sabes el gustar no es lo mismo que el amar

-Es verdad

-Bien hemos llegado

Eriol estacionó el bellisimo auto, bajó primero para poder hacer su gesto de caballerosidad (wow . yo kielo uno asi por faviur, un ferrari ajajaja xD) abrió la puerta, pero en un tubo que había ahi, al bajar, a Tomoyo se le atoró el tacon y resbaló cayendo encima de Eriol que había recibido el impacto de la caída, ante esto Tomoyo preocupada, levanto el rostro que estaba sobre el pecho del joven pero algo la contuvo, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca y esto hizo que de manera involuntaria la chica se perdiera en el rostro del joven que estaba debajo de ella, por su parte Eriol estaba algo nervioso, puesto que la chica le empezaba a atraer pero nunca la había tenido tan cerca, ello conllevaba que hasta el golpe se le olvidará de inmediato. Se quedaron asi admirandose varios segundos; hasta que Tomoyo decidió moverse, pero entre eso y los nervios los movimientos se hicieron torpespor ellolos rostros se acercaron lo suficiente para que los labios pudieran rozarse. Eriol no supo como reaccionar, primero Tomoyo estaba encima de el, después ambos se habían quedado petrificados y ahora para acabarla de amolar; ambos estaban en una pose todavía mas complicada, instantáneamente Tomoyo se hizo para atras pero fue mas lenta que Eriol y esta vez fue mas que un roze el que tuvieron sus labios, fue lo que la gente comunmente llama beso pero para la magia que significo para el chico, esta se borró de inmediato, un beso fugaz; Tomoyo se levantó inmediatamente, y le ofreció su mano a Eriol.

-¿Te ayudo?

-Gracias

Eriol se incorporó, levanto el rostro y vió a Tomoyo, desvio su mirada; lo que había pasado no era cualquier cosa

-L-lo siento Hiraguizawa, no vi el tubo

-N-no te preocupes fue un accidente, pero ya pasó, olvidemoslo y vayamos a mi departamento que Syaoran nos debe estar esperando

Eriol caminó nerviosamente hacia el elevador, Tomoyo a su lado lo seguía; entraron dentro de el, durante el trayecto ambos jovenes estaban sonrojados, no se dirijieron la palabra y estaban nerviosos todavía además de tensos, olvidar eso no hiba a ser fácil para Tomoyo era un oso y para Eriol un poco mas que eso. Llegaron al 5º piso que era donde el departamento se encontraba, Eriol buscó las llaves dentro de su bolsillo, jugueteo con ellas ya que seguía nervioso, se le cayeron al piso los dos chicos se agacharon para recogerlas y rozaron sus manos... el colmo _"Eriol estas hecho un manojo de nervios, por dios calmate ya"_ se dijo a si mismo. Por sexto sentido, Syaoran fua a asomarse a la puerta y ahí estaba Eriol sonriendo bobamente a Tomoyo que le ofrecía las llaves.

-Bienvenidos pero pasen pasen

-Hola Syaoran, gracias

-Hola Tomoyo, ponte comoda

Eriol entró y Syaoran pudo notar cuan nervioso se encontraba su amigo, nunca en la vida lo había visto asi, ni siquiera el día de su boda y mira que casarse es algo bastante tenso. Apenas un susurro audible le dirigió al ingles

-Ya calmate, no sabía que te ponía así

-Callate, que no sabes ni siquiera que paso _"ahora si, ya la amolaste Eriol, seguro te preguntará, no le diras ahora, pero al rato te va a preguntar y se burlará"_

-Ah con que pasó algo que yo no se, que interesante, ya me contaras luego

Y dejandose de murmullos Eriol se disculpo un momento para dirigirse a su recamara; entró como alma que lleva el diablo, dirigiendose al baño, se quito las gafas se lavó la cara y se miro al espejo, tocandose los labios recordando lo que había pasado solo hace un momento, ante este gesto se sonrojó, se secó la cara y volvió a ponerse sus lentes _"Hay te lo estas tomando demasiado en serio, mirala a ella, tan tranquila, tal vez no le causo mayor impacto... p-pero que estas diciendo, Eriol... te estas perdiendo, anda que ahora no puedes pensar en estas cosas, y esto en especial va para ti"_ dijo al último tocandose la parte izquierda del pecho, donde esta el corazón.

Regresó un poco mas tranquilo Tomoyo platicaba con Syaoran.

-Bien perdon, necesitaba limpiar el piano como tiene un poco de tiempo que no lo uso, pero ya todo esta listo.

-Entonces ya podemos ensayar

-Si, aunque si quieres comer de una vez, ya esta lista la comida ¿verdad Syaoran?

-Claro, cuando queramos

-Entonces comamos primero

Los tres chicos comieron, como Eriol y Tomoyo tenían que ensayar, Syaoran lavó los trastes, después de una insistente discusión en que Tomoyo se ofrecía pero logró convencerla, así que se dirigieron a la habitación de Eriol, la cual además de recamara, había una puerta que se dirigía al estudio del chico en donde se encontraba una mesita con su computadora y algunos papeles, que hace mucho no quitaba,eran escritos, Eriol adoraba ecribir pero desde hace tres años no lo hacía y esos papeles los solía leer de vez en cuando para ver si algun día podría volver a hacerlo (ya saben el bloqueo de escritor u.u); tambien había un librero detrás de la mesita, varios de los libros, que eran bastantes, los había leido en su totalidad, siguiendo la línea del librero hacía la derecha un gran ventanal iluminaba la habitacion, el sol se colaba sutilmente, ya que el atardecer estaba a una hora aproximadamente por empezar a morir, ademas por aquella ventana se dejaba ver la ciudad, y por útlimo en el centro de esa espaciosa habitación estaba el piano negro.

-¿Cuándo lo aprendiste a tocar?

-Desde muy pequeño, mi abuela me enseño; este piano era de ella, me lo obsequio al morir, por ello lo cuido mucho, cuando lo toco siento que hay un poco de ella en el y no me siento tan solo

-Debiste quererla mucho

-Fue la persona que mas quize, me dolio mucho su partida; pero asi es la vida. Bueno dejemonos de tristezas; y comenzemos a calentar

-Te sabes alguna canción de Japón

-¿Cómo cual?

-Bueno, en el coro siempre solíamos calentar con una llamada Yasashisa no Tane

-Me suena- Eriol se sentó abrió la cubierta del piano- veamos será esta

Comenzó a tocar, la melodía iba lenta, Eriol miro a Tomoyo a modo de ¿si es? a lo que ella asintio, así que empezó a cantar; ambos eran buenos y juntos sonaban muy bien; Syaoran no pudo evitar la curiosidad y se asomó para ver el dúo; en verdad hacían un muy buen dueto, ni Eriol opacaba a Tomoyo ni Tomoyo opacaba a Eriol, podría decirse que eran la pareja perfecta.

La voz de Tomoyo inundó la habitación, mientras las dulces notas del piano jugaban en el ambiente, Eriol de repente sintió la necesidad de escribir lo que sucedía, describir un angel que había llegado de lo lejos para cantarle a un joven que buscaba a su musa perdida; ante esto Eriol miró a Tomoyo y ahi estaba, solo le faltaban las hermosas alas blancas para complementar a la dulce criatura, Tomoyo no se percató de la tierna mirada que era dirigida hacia su persona estaba demasiado concetrada en su canto.

La canción empezaba a llegar a su fin; ante esto Eriol regresó su mirada a la teclas del piano, nunca había disfrutado tanto tocar el piano, hacía mucho que no lo hacía pero esta vez era diferente; el punto culminante de la canción que era una nota alta en la voz de Tomoyo, al tocar las notas finales se oyó la ovación de Syaoran que había visto todo en absoluto, Tomoyo se inclino agradeciendo y después Syaoran miro a Eriol muy dulcemente, el hecho le sorprendió pero después recordo que se había quedado embleseado viendo a Tomoyo mientras cantaba, algo que seguro Syaoran había visto, desvío su mirada hacía las teclas del piano y pensó _"Que me esta pasando... que es esto tan confuso; esto que jamás había sentido... no te pierdas Eriol, no te pierdas porfavor"_ y en verdad era confuso, se había puesto nervioso, empezaba a imaginar cosas sobre Tomoyo y ahora se había quedado maravillado ante ella, tanto que el deseo de escribir que por muchos años no había estado presente, ahora se manifestaba de subitó; y con ello muchas cosas se le revolvían en la mente y sentía una presión algo fuerte en el pecho. Eso no era normal.

-Les a quedado estupendo, y mira que no soy tan afecto a la música tranquila

-Muchas gracias Syaoran, hace mucho que no cantaba esta canción, y además Hiraguizawa la tocó de una manera preciosa

-Si y se ve que disfrutó mucho de hacerlo

-...

-Bueno, les traje un poco de agua por que con eso de la cantada, da sed ya vine asi que me retiro... los dejo solos.

Y al decir esto, Syaoran se fue, en lo que resto de la tarde practicaron, Eriol seguía un poco ido pero trataba de concentrarse; nunca le había pasado algo así y eso le empezaba a molestar un poco pero mas que nada, le preocupaba, Tomoyo notó la forma extraña en que Eriol se comportaba

-¿Estas bien Hiraguizawa te noto un poco fuera de este mundo?

-No, no es nada Daidouji, estoy perfectamente

-Si quieres paramos por hoy además ya esta anocheciendo

-Tienes razón, no es bueno que una chica ande sola tan noche

-Se defenderme

-Tranquila no estoy diciendo que no pero, hay gente mala; asi que es mejor que te retires ahora que no estan noche

-Si, estoy de acuerdo

-Entonces te acompaño a la puerta

-Gracias

Eriol encamino a Tomoyo

-Seguro que estas bien

-Si Daidouji, vete tranquila que yo estoy perfectamente

-Bueno entonces, nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana

Y la vio irse, de repente sus dedos tocaron de nuevo sus labios, no había pensado en el tiempo en que no besaba a alguien, y aunque no haya sido un beso de enamorados, había sido muy dulce. Suspiró y sin pensar susurro un nombre

-...Tomoyo

Mientras, Tomoyo que se encontraba en el elevador, pensaba en que Eriol había estado muy extraño, salió del elevador y miro el ferrari; inmediatamente recordó el beso que se habían dado, aunque había sido relativamente corto, no había sido malo, extrañamente hasta podía pensar que había sido el mas inocente y dulce que había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo. Se llevo las manos hacia sus labios, mismo gesto que Eriol hacía ahora mismo _"Será Hiraguizawa tan dulce con una chica, tan dulce como ese beso" _. Sonrió para si misma y recordó _"dicen que es ahí cuando llega, de repente y sin esperarlo"_

-...Eriol... no aún no es amor, ni siquiera me gusta... ¿o si?

Con el penamiento de Eriol y un beso llegó a su casa. Y Eriol y ese beso estuviero presentes toda esa noche

* * *

Wii!konichiwa ¿como tan? ps yo feliz por ke no se pero estoy feliz, y ps ya se arreglo lo del problemilla que tenia el FFnet fue un pococ frustrante >. pero bno, este capi wow kreo ke me ha kedado muy lendo y ps ya necesitaba hacer una escena emocionante y la hize :D espero les haya gustado ese besito que se dieron esos 2 bno como punto y aparte la chika esta Kanae digamos ke me inspire un poco en mi misma para krear al personaje; aunke la chika es española, yo soy mexicana :P pero ps no soy ella solo esta inspirada en mi gueno era algo ke keria ke supieran. 

Vamos a los reviews:

**nani**  
Holis nani, ps ya se ha decidido y habra lemon lo siento u.u pero no perdera el encanto de eso debes estar segura

**Undine **  
Holis, ps ya veras, sigue leyendo y sabras kien es potter o.O, y ps no te preocupes, grax por tu review de toos modos

**angel amatista**  
Holis ps yo tmb kisiera ke me dieran un osito u.u pero en fins algun dia nos lo daran chamakita ;) unas chikas tan lendas como nosotras muxas grax por tu review.

**RubyMoon.Li**  
Holis ps gracias y espero que este capi te haya gustado

**Shami **  
Holis ps gracias, trato de hacerlo lo mejor y mas lendo posible, y ps aki ves si hubo un besito aunke sea peke.

**Megumivks**  
Hola jejej ps sivdd se ve lendo ke los dos se den peluches xD no se komo se me ocurrio pero salio, que bn asi se hace a comer chucherias xD en fins ya estas graduada de mi colegio xD y con un bn lugar por hacerle un alatar a Eriol y ps no les fue nada mal en el ensallito eee

**RubyMoon Li**  
Holis, sips Eriol como sea esta bn lendo yo kiero uno asi xD un ferrari ps xD (si ando de payasa hoy :P) y ps el lemon aclare que de Eriol y Tomoyo es seguro que haya, de SS no lo se todavia no lo decido en fins cuidate

**Basileia Daudojiu**  
Jajaja me da muxa risa eso de ke ya no esta ciego xD y ps ya vez, el ensayito se puso bn bueno bno antes del ensayojejejei soy una ninia lenda xD en fins ps ya sabras que paso con la Kazz... xD cuidate y nos leemos luego chamakita

**daidoji-tomoyo**  
Sips jeje esta lendo o.o intercambio de pelushes x.x yo me muero ademas de ke me fascinan los pelushes y por lo del lemon ahora que lo mencionas...

Ps hubo comentarios por ahi de ke no les gustaria ver lemon o que de plano el genero no les va, pero una cosa si les aclaro, no va a ser nada vulgar ni mucho menoscomo yo no podria hacer algo asi por ello voy a tratar de hacerlo lo mas lendo que pueda (sin dejar de lado lo sexy xD) asi que no se asusten que vulgarizar a mi Eriol jamas!.!.!.!

Ejem dicho lo hecho y hecho lo dicho me paso a retirar, cuidense muxio, leean muxos fics, amen a Eriol y si lo encuentran de carne y hueso ps ... me lo mandan xD en fins

MATTA NE!


	10. Corazones confundidos

**"El listón rojo"**

**Capítulo 10 "Corazones confundidos"**

Eriol estaba tan confundido y tan ido que hasta el buenas noches que le dirigía a Syaoran era más bien al viento

-¿Qué le habrá pasado, tanto así paso el día de hoy?- pensó un confuso Syaoran antes de irse a dormir.

Llegó el amanecer, y cierto joven ingles casi no había podido dormir; pensando en algo que aún no podía decifrar con claridad. Bajó a desayunar, Syaoran lo vió con ojeras, de nuevo ido... nada mas jugando con la comida.

-Come

-¿Perdón has dicho algo?

-Eriol¿Qué tienes?

-Nada

-Como nada, mira si fuera nada estarías molestandome, si fuera nada habrías dormido bien; ¿Estás enfermo?

-No, estoy bien Syaoran solo que no dormí bien, por lo de la misión

-Ajá, te voy a decir algo, esa misión tiene un nombre y es Tomoyo Daidouji

-o/././o No no te equivocas bueno si, estuve nervioso por algo que paso ayer pero nada mas

-Es verdad, ya no me contaste, a ver dime que paso

-Bueno es que cuando veníamos para aca...

Y Eriol le contó todo a Syaoran, y el chico no podía creer, literalmente se habían plantado dos besos seguidos, aunque por accidente, pero eso debió conmosionar mucho a Eriol, ya que aunque se lo negara, sabía que eso era lo que le preocupada, estaba muy confundido y seguro que era eso por lo que no había dormido, pero decidió no decirle nada, era mejor que el ingles se diera cuenta por si solo.

-Bueno ya es hora de que te vayas, y calmate seguro Tomoyo no se acuerda de lo que sucedió; así que tu vete tranquilo.

-Tienes razón, bueno entonces nos vemos al rato

-Les dejaré la comida hecha, hoy quede de verme de nuevo con Sakura para checar cosas de la comida, el salon para la fiesta después de la ceremonia y todo eso

-De acuerdo, bien me voy cuidate

Eriol se fue, mas serio que de costumbre.

-Si que estas confundido pero seguro que, algo bueno va a suceder- penso Syaoran al ver marchar a su amigo

Eriol llegó al trabajo, subió hasta el piso en el que trabajaba, y ahi estaba Tomoyo, con una falda larga blanca, una blusa negra de mangas cortas. La chica trataba de colocarse aquel listón rojo que casi siempre traía puesto, el joven la veía y la chica se percató de ello, sonriendole se acerco a el, dandole los buenos días

-Hiraguizawa, podrías ayudarme es que no puedo hacerme mi coleta se me hizo un poco tarde y no alcanze a peinarme, y no puedo amarrarme el listón

-C-claro a ver

Eriol, era mas alto que Tomoyo, asi que se le facilitó, la chica tomaba su propio cabelo mientras Eriol le aseguraba el listón, el chico estaba sonrojado e inevitablemente se le vino de nuevo a la mente el recuerdo de la tarde anterior. Tantas cosas que habían pasado en un solo día pero por que tan de repente.

-Ya

-Muchas gracias Hiraguizawa, bueno no te entretengo mas nos vemos al rato

-Si

Eriol estuvo un poco menos "ido" trato de concentrarse mucho en lo que hacía, ya que en el trabajo no podía andar fallando; de nuevo antes de irse tuvo una plática con el jefe esta vez hablaron mas de cosas de la misma empresa, se retiró y los nervios regresaron después de un buen rato de no andar cerca, era hora de ir por Tomoyo.

-Nos vamos Daidouji

-Claro

Se fueron, esta vez la capota del auto estaba abierta, Eriol se sintió poco mas relajado, el viento le pegaba en el rostro, refrescandole el cuerpo... tal vez no era nada después de todo, solo su imaginación...

Llegaron, esta vez sin accidentes, pero recordando el incidente un poco nerviosos se dirigieron al departamento

-No habrá nadie hoy

-¿Syaoran salió?

-Si, fue a ver cosas de la boda con Sakura

-Vaya el tan esperado día esta muy cerca, hoy ya es martes 20 y solo faltan una semana para ser exactos, que nervios

-Si, por cierto me habías dicho que estabas haciendo el vestido a Sakura

-Ya me falta poco, solo unos cuantos detalles y lo termino

-Que bueno, me muero de ansias para ver como te quedo

-¿De verdad, me halagas; pero no te preocupes lo veras

-Bueno comamos, iré a calentar la comida

-¿Te ayudo?

-Bueno

Comieron, Eriol definitivamente estaba mas tranquilo _"Fue el beso, seguro que fue eso"_ se decía una y otra vez aunque en parte esto no fuera del todo cierto, pero decidió no moverle mas hasta después, nervios enfrente de la chica y quien sabe que sucedería. Lavaron los trastes,después Tomoyo insistió en sobremanera en secarlos y acomodarlos; ante la insistente suplica Eriol la dejó y se adelantó a su habitación para checar las canciones que tenia disponibles para ensayarlas y presentarlas en el concierto. Acomodo todo pero, Tomoyo aún no llegaba, así que decidió empezar a calentar, de la nada comenzó a tocar la famosa Moonlight Sonata, triste y amarga le parecía; en un pequeño instante Kaho Mizuki se le venía a la mente _"¿que pasaba? ahora ella regresa de la nada por que pasa todo esto dentro mío...acaso es... una señal?"_ a pesar de ello, el seguía tocando, con mas ahinco y pasión. En eso Tomoyo llegaba secandose las manos con el viento, se percató de que Eriol tocaba, muy intensamente, se acercó de poquito en poquito hasta que la melodía cesó, se oyo un aplauso Eriol sorprendido la volteo a ver.

-De verdad que bien tocas, espero que me enseñes desde donde yo me quede en mis cursos

-Claro cuando quieras

-Empezamos entonces

-Si, mira aqui tengo algunas opciones

Eriol le mostró las hojitas, y entre tantas seleccionaron5 canciones, ya que ademas de ellos era el mismo coro de la iglesia el que cantaría esa noche, así que regularmente eran5 o6 canciones las que se cantaban dipersas, en principio, en medio y al final. Las ensayaron y al final de la tarde ya las tenían mejor pero aún así hacía falta la práctica.

-Me permites un segundo Daidouji vuelvo en un segundo

-Claro

Tomoyo se sentó en el banquito del piano y trato de tocar mientras algo bueno, pero no le salía bien. Eriol volvió y ante la escena tan graciosa que veía Tomoyo hacía pucheros por que no le salía la canción que anteriormente había visto tocar a Eriol al principio, este se acercó detras de ella dejando que su cabeza se apoyará en el hombro de la chica, Tomoyo dió un pequeño saltito.

-Lo siento yo estaba...

-Tratando de tocar

-Si pero, no pedí permiso

-Bueno... pon tus manos sobre las teclas

Eriol puso las suyas mismas sobre las manos de Tomoyo y la comenzó a guiar atraves del piano, Tomoyo estaba un poco nerviosa aunque le aliviava que el chico no se molestará. Eriol, que estaba aún detras de ella, le guiaba con las manos pero también con la voz, esa voz que le pareció tan varonil en aquel momento, entre palabras, pequeños soplidos jugueteaban con su oido y con los pocos cabellos que salían; esto hacía que cada vez que el joven hablaba una ola de escalofríos le recorrieran el cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, comenzaba a temblar y los dedos jugaban un poco torpes ante las instrucciones de Eriol y ante las teclas del piano. La melodía cesó por fin y Eriol se apartó de ella sentandose ahora a su lado.

-No lo hiciste tan mal

-Bueno es que me ayudaste bastante

-Mejor dicho corregi algunas malas mañas que tus dedos tenían sobre el piano, con eso creo que ya lo harás mejor

-Gracias, espero que me enseñes

-Claro, con gusto

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya, ya es hora

-Si

Nuevamente Eriol la acompañó a la puerta, la despidió; regresó a su habitación y volvió a tocar

-No solo estas tu aqui, abuela, de alguna manera Daidouji empieza a dejar algo de su prescencia en esta habitación

Tomoyo caminaba rápido hacia su habitación, encontrandose con una grata sopresa.

-Hello nena, ya volví

-Kanae¿a que hora llegaste?

-Jura que mas temprano que tu

-Perdón, se me olvido decirte que esta semana llegaría tarde

-Un chico eh, pillita ya te tenías bien guardado el secre

-No, no es eso ya te lo había dicho; no tengo tiempo para hombres

-¿Y entonces en donde estabas primita?

-Es que el sábado es veinticuatro de diciembre, y bueno va a haber un concierto navideño en la iglesia en donde se va a casar mi amiga; yo cantaré y un amigo de Sakura me acompañará con el piano

-Y estas yendo a practicar, con el chico

-Si

-¿Y esta guapo?

-¡Kanae!

-Digo, para ver si vale la pena que vaya a verte cantar, además no me respondiste ¿Está guapo o no?

-No esta feo pero es lo de menos. Y vas a ir mañana a la disquera

-Obviamente primis

-Bueno tu juzgarás con tus propios ojos al chico

-¿Trabaja allá?

-Si

-Por Dios, me apunto a primera hora, quiero conocer tus gustos japoneses

-No me gusta

-Bueno ya veremos primis, ya veremos

-¿Y tu a donde fuiste estos dos días?

-Secre secre

-Dime

-Te lo diré mañana, aprovechando que vamos al trabajo

-Ok

-Vamos a dormir waaa que tengo muchio sueñito

-De acuerdo

-Wiii a dormir, que alegría, no he dormido bien desde antier T.T

Y asi entre chillidos y risas se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente Kanae seguía dormida cuando Tomoyo despertó para irse a trabajar, asi que rápido fue a despertar a su prima, aún tenían tiempo.

-Levantate flojita

-Mphp

Tomoyo jaló las cobijas y sabanas que cubrían a Kanae, la chica estiro su mano para poder alcanzar las cobijas pero no las encontraba.

-Levantante Kanae, se me va a hacer tarde por tu culpa

-... Y-ya v-voy .: -.- :.

Y con toda la flojera del mundo la española se levantó, se baño y se arreglo.

-Vaya si en cinco minutos mas no salías yo personalmente iba a ir a sacarte de alla

-No me regañes, no he dormido bien

-Bueno ya, vamonos

-¿Y el desayuno?

-Desayunas después, si no nos apresuramos se nos va a hacer tardisimo

-Waaaa T.T

-Eso pasa por no levantarse temprano señorita

Y a regañadientes se dirigieron al trabajo; por suerte habían llegado temprano

-Buenos días Izumi

-Buenos días señorita Daidouji, oh pero si es Kanae

-La misma que viste y calza¿cómo estas guapa? -saludandola de beso

-Muy bien ¿Que te trae por aquí hace años que no venías por aquí?

-Ya ves, aquí me teneís por asuntos tu sabes, de trabajo -señalando a Tomoyo

-Ah eso si que no, tu no me vas a ayudar

-Callate que te conseguí una cosa que...

-Shhh ahí viene el joven nuevo... ¿cómo se llama?

-Es Hiraguizawa, hay Izumi que despiste de mujer eres

Eriol pasó cerca de ahí, Tomoyo se acercó para saludarlo y Kanae detrás de ella para ver al chico de cerca, esta lo visualizó de arriba a abajo lentamente sin perder ni un pequeño detalle.

-Bueno dias Hiraguizawa

-Hola Daidouji

-Oye primis... ¿No nos presentas? -Le dijo tocando en el hombro a Tomoyo, mientras miraba picaramente al joven Eriol

-Si si, Hiraguizawa ella es mi prima Kanae Daidouji, Kanae el es Eriol Hiraguizawa

-Mucho gusto

-Igual, pero que veo, todo un ingles... paisano europeo xD por favor Eriol llamame Kanae, los formalismos japoneses son un poco pesados

-De acuerdo¿y de que parte de europa eres Kanae?

-De la linda España, cuando querais ir yo os invito

-Gracias, bueno las dejo señoritas, tengo que ir con el señor Fuwa

-Vale, fue todo un placer conocerte Eriol

Eriol se fue y Kanae se puso como loca histerica (quien no con ese bomboncito ajaja y como segun Kanae esta inspirada en mi xD ps ya se imaginaran)

-Wow pero que bomboncito, primis, este es el nuevo del que me hablabas pero no me dijiste que estaba tan papasote

-¡Kanae!

-Ay primis, no me digas que no te has fijado en el pedazote de hombre que teneis en frente

-Bueno es guapo pero el físico no lo es todo

-...Bueno pero quien hablo de que yo quiero algo serio con el

-¡Kanae!

-Ay primis de repente como que te me pones muy conservadora... pero ya no te enojes conmigo, y ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene este tio lindo trabajando aquí?

-Apenas tres días

-Vaya, no llegue tan tarde

-Pero no es de los nuestros¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

-Uuh entonces ¿ni siquiera sabe que eres la chica mala del cuento eh?

-No

-Bueno tal vez asi sea mas interesante

-Ni se te ocurra decirle nada

-Bueno entonces si trabaja en la parte "superficial" de la empresa para que lo han contratado si por lo que se estan completos ¿que no?

-Si pero, ven vamos a mi oficina y ahi te cuento

-Anda vamos

En la oficina de Tomoyo

-Ahora si cuentame todo

-Bueno, sabes que mi padre me ha encomendado la tarea de encontrar al tal Potter

-Si el caso mas difícil en esta empresa desde que los simios tienen memoria (los simios tienen memoria o.O? ajaja lo que hace no saber que poner xD)

-Bueno, casualmente Hiraguizawa es el apellido materno de la madre de Potter, en pocas palabras la abuela materna de la familia posee ese apellido ya que esta se caso con un japones y en fin; el caso es que según fuentes la abuela tuvo 3 hijos, dos mujeres y un hombre, y seguro que el joven que acabas de ver alla fuera es uno de los nietos y por consiguiente primo de Potter o cualquier otro familiar.

-Vaya no andas tan perdida, y el punto es...

-Es que si me acerco a Hiraguizawa tal vez el me brinde pistas de su primo

-Pero no me digas que es la unica fuente que piensas tener

-Claro que no pero en las bases de datos casi no hay información de esa familia, por algo le dicen el caso mas díficil

-Pero tienes en cuenta que puede haber muchos Hiraguizawa en el mundo es como no se muchos Lopez, muchos White o muchos Daidouji

-Bueno pero este Hiraguizawa es ingles, ademas algo me dice que es una muy buena fuente de información

-Eso es cierto, pero no temas que yo os ayudare

-Si mucha ayuda de andar tras la fuente

-Jajaja¿bueno por ello había salido no?

-A que te refieres

-Bueno yo sabía que tu tenías encomendado el caso este del Potter, pues bien te tengo un chismesaso xD

-A ver -.¬

-Bueno el caso ya sabes mi tío, osease tu papá, lleva buscando a este tío por muchos años pero solo dos personas han aceptado dar con el

-¿Dos, conmigo tres?

-No, contigo dos

-¿Conmigo?

-Asi es, y pues dicen las malas lenguas que el primer agente ya había dado con el, ya practicamente lo tenía comiendo de su mano

-¿Y que sucedió?

-Bueno unos dicen que lo descubrieron, otros que el agente se hecho para atrás y hasta que se enamoro de el

-¿Cómo que se enamoró?

-Pues no estoy muy segura, si ya se que piensas como un tio se enamora de otro pero no estoy segura si era mujer u hombre

-Vaya cosa rara¿y que mas investigaste?

-Bueno, el caso es que mi tío mando matar al agente por que según esto la información que estaba lista para enviarsele a mi tio pues el agente la desvió y la eliminó, ya sabes traición al nivel mas alto

-Es de esperarse no crees

-Pues claro, mira que hacer eso y ahora tu eres la segunda persona en el caso, te toco algo difícil primis

-Pero yo lo encontrare, y se lo pondre en bandeja de plata sobre la mesa a mi padre

-Y se que lo lograras primis

-Aunque¿tu sabes por que lo busca?

-La verdad no pero siempre a puesto mucho ahinco por encontrarlo, tal vez por que es de alguna familia muy bien establecida económicamente o algo mas personal

-Puede ser

-Bueno chica, tengo que ir a ver a tillito dos

-Ajaja no sabes como odia que le digamos asi

-Ains, el tío Okakura es muy amargado por algo se entiende con tillito Daidouji

-Oye no insultes a mi padre

-Ya vale entonces os dejo guapa, nos vemos mas tarde

-Ok "vale"

Tomoyo estuvo ajetreada con el trabajo al igual que Eriol. Terminó el día y como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, Eriol fue por Tomoyo para ya irse a ensayar.

-¿Ya nos vamos?

-Si Hiraguizawa, solo dame unos segundos y ahora salgo

-Bueno

Eriol salió y la espero afuera, en eso Kanae se acerco a la oficina de Tomoyo y ahi vio que Eriol estaba recargado en la pared a un lado de la puerta

-Hola Eriol¿esperas a mi prima?

-Si

-Bueno ¿puedo haceros compañia mientras esperas?

-Por supuesto

Kanae se sento en una silla que estaba del lado de la puerta, asi estaban Eriol, la puerta y Kanae (jojo pa que me entiendan ps xD... ejem sigamos)

-¿Y que hace un chico ingles en Japón?

-Es que mi familia se mudo aqui como hace 13 años

-Vaya, mucho tiempo aqui entonces

-Si y por lo visto aun tengo acento ingles

-Si, y dime -esto lo dijo mas bajito y seductoramente- ¿te gusta mi prima?

Se oyo un silencio, y Eriol solo pudo sentir que su corazon latía un poquito mas fuerte cada vez que respiraba, vaya pregunta_ "¿que si me gusta? bueno si pero... ¿pero? como pero Eriol te gusta pero..." _y al terminar esa frase de su pensamiento vio a Kanae que le dirigia una mirada entre alegre y en cierta forma de afirmacion asi que lo mas serenamente que pudo dejo ir unas palabras.

-Ella, me gusta pero...

Ante aquello, Kanae, sin dejarlo terminar la oracion, sonrio mas para si misma y se levanto dirigiendose frente a el, posando su mano dulcemente por el rostro del chico

-Que respuesta tan tipica de un chico el cual no ha aclarado su corazón, entonces...¿tengo oportunidad?

Ante esto Eriol se sorprendio un poco, como habia deducido tan rapidamente que el aun no aclaraba su corazón y despues oir que le pregunta si hay alguna oportunidad para ella ¿de que se trataba? Decidio sonreir

-Una pregunta de doble filo eh

-Ja, Eriol, eres bastante interesante- esto lo dijo posando sus dos manos en los cabellos de Eriol, suavemente se acerco mas a el- mucho muy interesante

Eriol se sonrojo un poco, vaya que la chica era un poco como decirlo, atrevida...lista; no lo supo por que antes de poder relacionar pensamientos, Tomoyo ya salia de la oficina y ambos ya volteaban a verla, con el seño un poco fruncido se dirijio a Eriol.

-Ya estoy lista

-Muy bien

-¿Yo puedo ir a ver como ensayan?

-Me imagino que al joven Hiraguizawa no le molestara, ya que por lo visto estaban entendiendose perfectamente

Y al terminar esta frase, Tomoyo se fue directo al coche de Eriol, completamente molesta, dejando atras a Kanoe, que se habia dado cuenta de la actitud de su prima, y a un Eriol, completamente desconcertado. Ambas subieron al auto, de camino al departamento de Eriol, Tomoyo iba bastante callada, pero pensando _"Tranquila Tomoyo¿pero que te sucede? ni que fuera raro ver que una chica y un chico esten tan juntos, ademas es Hiraguizawa; asi que ni siquiera hay razon de estar enojada o ... ¿celosa? ajaja por favor Tomoyo no empiezes con tonteras tanta presion ultimamente te hace pensar cada cosa celosa yo, y de Hiraguizawa vaya sandez, solo es eso... presion ¿verdad?" _Diciendo esto dentro de su mente un poco confundida llegaron a su destino

-Bien señoritas hemos llegado

-Muchas gracias Eriol, vaya parece que mi primita tenia prisa

Kanae iba en el asiento de copiloto, asi que Eriol miro atras y efectivamente, quien se supone debia estar ahi ya no estaba, miro mas alla y Tomoyo se dirigía a paso rapido al elevador

-Apresuremonos, si no nos deja

-Se sabe el camino, no te preocupes Kanae -Eriol sono algo enfadado¿que le pasaba a Tomoyo, y que culpa tenia el, que le costaba decir "Hiraguizawa, hoy no estoy de humor, ensayemos otro dia" pero no, tenia que verla enfadada por quien sabe que cosa, la idea de que alguien este molesto y se descarge con otros es algo que no le parecia a Eriol y si Tomoyo seguia con esa actitud, se veria en la penosa situacion de exigirle una explicacion y de paso una disculpa.

Llegaron al departamento, Tomoyo esperaba que llegaran Eriol y su prima, alzo la mirada cuando unos pasos se oyeron llegar, y en efecto eran las personas que esperaban. Eriol al ver que Tomoyo los veia, desvio su mirada y abrio la puerta del departamento.

-Pasen

-Muchas gracias Eriol

-¿No vas a entrar Daidouji?

-...

Dentro, Kanae observo el departamento, mientras Syaoran se percataba de que su amigo ya llegaba

-Hola que bueno que ya llegaron

-Hola niño, tenemos visita

-Hola soy Kanae Daidouji mucho gusto -Syaoran abrio sus ojos lo suficiente como para verse soprendido, y Kanae tambien hizo lo mismo pero despues esbozo una sonrisa

-Ka-kanae?

-No puede ser, Syao¿sos vos? pero que coincidencia

Tomoyo y Eriol se soprendieron al parecer se conocian '.'

-¿Ustedes se conocen? -dijeron al unisono-

-Si pues veran¿recordais primita cuando te hable del chico guapo, trigueño y alto del que te conte que se paseaba por España?

-Aja

-Bueno ese no es

-o.ô

-Jajaja no es verdad, si pues ese mismo era el chico que esta parado frente mio en este momento

-Vaya, pues si que es coincidencia

-Entonces tu debes ser el que se casa

-¿Como sabes?

-Bueno lo deduje ;P, la chica que se casa contigo debe estar muy contenta. Bueno pues ¿que no piensan ensayar ustedes dos?

Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron ¿Acaso estaban enojados? si era eso ¿Por qué? no habia motivos, Syaoran pudo percibir la tension asi que los invito a pasar al comedor, la comida estaba lista y mejor moverse o alguno de los dos se iba a decir algo y no era el momento para pelear aunque que habia pasado para que se pusieran asi, todo iba de maravilla o tal vez se habian enojado por algo que demostraba que un sentimiento empezaba a nacer entre los dos. Eso podria ser lo mejor.

Terminaron de comer, la mayor parte en silencio, salvo por que Syaoran y Kanae trataban de romper ese silencio.

-Yo te ayudare a limpiar los trastes sucios

-Pero Kanae eres la invitada

-¡Va! esas cosas son del pasado, ahora hay que ayudar, ademas estos dos tienen ensayo¿que no? y que voy a hacer yo aburriendome como ostra haciendo nada, no no no venga pues, si de paso charlamos ;D

-Bueno entonces yo me adelanto y estas en tu casa Kanae

-Vaya muchas gracias Eriol sos una lindura de hombre, ves Tomoyo, un hombre asi deberias cacharte, aunque claro a este yo ya le he puesto el ojo asi que ni se te ocurra echarselo tambien ;D

-...- Tomoyo no dijo nada, se fue tras Eriol mientras este le parecia que Kanae era una chica bastante alegre; llegaron al estudio, Eriol abrio la cubierta del piano, mientras Tomoyo no le dirigia palabra alguna y trataba de no mirarlo (eso niños mios, es imposible o.o por eso he dicho trataba xD) y empezaron a practicar. Pero esta vez era un poco mas agresivo el ambiente, atravez del piano Eriol transmitia su molestia e incomodidad y Tomoyo simple y sencillamente no cantaba al 100. Asi se la pasaron el rato sin que ninguno dijera nada. Mientras en la cocina

-Ajaja que Kanae, asi que eres prima de Tomoyo, mira, cuando te conoci ya tiene tiempo pero no relacione si las dos son Daidouji con razon su apellido me era conocido

-A que cosas xD mira que eres despistado hombre

-¿Y de veras estas interesada en Eriol?

-Es muy guapo, y se ve que es un encanto de hombre, lo malo es que yo no tengo oportunidad

-¿Por que no?

-No me digas que no te has fijado, este ya esta bien pilladito por mi prima

-Vaya, mira que lo disimula bien

-Si pero tengo exelente observacion ;P

-Pero ¿Tu crees que de veras este enamorado de ella?

-Pues enamorado no lo se, pero de que lo trae algo embobado eso si xD

-Y si ya lo sabes por que hace un rato le haz hecho aquella insinuacion

-A por que queria comprobar algo, esos dos andan como idos, muy confundidos en sus sentimientos, yo diria demasiado, pero como buena samaritana que soy yo les dare un empujoncito, de hecho les acabo de dar uno y por doble¿Por que crees que mi prima anda tan seca con tuamigo el bombon?

-Ah ya me lo imaginaba con que tu fuiste

-Jajaja si ahora hay que esperar la reaccion de Eriol, se ve que tambien anda un poco molesto por la actitud de mi prima

-Si...

-Espero que me ayudes

-Yo encantado, todo sea por el bien de Eriol

-Tenemos un trato Syaoran

En el estudio, Tomoyo y Eriol seguian ensayando, pero ambos se daban cuenta que el otro no daba su mayor esfuerzo asi que Eriol, harto ya de que ese ensayo, que yaera mas bien una perdida de tiempo, paro en seco de tocar.

-Es todo por hoy Daidouji, creo que ambos sabemos que esto no tiene para donde llegar- Pero no recibio respuesta, cerro de golpe la cubierta del piano, esto hizo que Tomoyo saltara por lo fuerte del ruido, pero aun mas extrañada se quedo cuando el joven se acerco a ella tomandola bruscamente del brazo, ella quedo de frente a el, mirando los ojos azules del chico aunque esta vez no era dulces y amables, ahora estaban demostrando una chispa de enojo, no era algo serio pero Eriol Hiraguizawa estaba molesto, Tomoyo repentinamente se sintio un poco mal e involuntariemente sintio un hueco que le llenaba el estomago de repente y se sonrojo. Desvio su mirada

-M-me lastimas Hiraguizawa

-No me vas a decir que te sucede?

-No me pasa nada

-Si, pues te creeria si no fueras tan fria

Tomoyo se lamento¿por que se habia enojado? no lo sabia pero de alguna manera, el que su prima "piropeara" tanto a Eriol le molestaba; pero lo mas raro es que no sabia por que. Eriol miro a Tomoyo, el semblante de la joven cambiaba, y eso hizo que la molestia que tenia dentro se desvaneciera rapidamente, al mismo tiempo de que soltaba lentamente a Tomoyo del brazo.

-Si, estabas molesta por algo que dije, me lo hubieras dicho, perdoname si hize o dije algo que te incomodara

-No, yo... no se que me paso Hiraguizawa, soy yo la que debo disculparme

-Entonces si no tenias ganas de ensayar hoy me lo hubieras dicho

-No. El ensayo, lo eche todo a perder disculpame

-Lamentarnos no nos llevara a nada ¿no crees?

-No

-Bueno entonces hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo la proxima vez

Tomoyo solo asintio, y dicho esto se dirigieron a la sala

-Vaya ¿nos vamos?

-Si Kanae

-Umhh tan agusto que estaba, pero bueno muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos Syaoran y en eso quedamos, y Eriol lindo, no te asomes al sol que te derrites bombon ;P

Y diciendo esto, Kanae y Tomoyo se fueron

-Todo un caso Kanae no crees

-Si pero me cayo bien, por cierto no me habias contado sobre ella

-Lo que pasa es que ya se te olvido¿Y esta linda no crees? me gusta para ti

-Ja, me cayo bien y es linda pero...

-Pero Daidouji llego primero -imitando a Eriol de una forma exagerada xD-

-Y ya vas a empezar u.u, ya me voy a dormir

-No huyas cobarde

Y entre pequeñas peleas se fueron a dormir. Entre sueños de corazones confundidos.

* * *

Jooo jooo jooo (risa a la Tomoyo xD) como estan, ps yo tengo sueño en estos momentos por ke son la2 de la madrugada pero no kize irme sin antes poner un capi de el liston..., ya tengo bastante sin actualizar y ps ya lo merecian mis keridos lectores; ps ya se puso mas gueno el asunto, no creen o.o? todos andan confundidos pero ya veran -.¬ como todo toma su curso xD bno por lo pronto este capi es el mas largo de todos (eso me parecio) pero es que no keria omitir nada ya que cada cosa ya estaba en mi cerebro solo era cuestion de ponerla en letras y ps creo que si quedo, tmb lo de Kanae me costo un poco de trabajo digo a aquellas que son españolas ps una disculpa si haya lgunos errores en cuanto a "cuando habla" el personaje pero mi no tener muxo conocimiento :P ademas kize que se viera mas real. 

Bueno en este capi hubo de todo, puse un poco de romance al principio, ya se destapa otro misterio (Tomoyo tmb busca al Potter y si se dieron cuenta ella era la chica delcapi 1junto con Fuwa o.o) y ps un poco de humor.

Bien vayamos a los reviews

**Camile Tomoyo D. Flowright: **Wii! que bien que te animaste a comentar sobre mi historia xD, ps bno aki tienes el capi numero 10 por fin recien salidito del horno :P espero te haya gustado

**anna15 **Hi, ps bno kreo ke no falta muxo para el concierto y si va a ver algo emocionante en el pero... no se no se xD o sera en la boda o.o, bno mejor lee xD y sabras en que acaba todo (mirada de sospecha ¬¬) ajaja cuidate

**angel amatista **Konichiwa! ps que bien yo tambien ansiaba ver ese tipo de cosas en el fic y dije ya ya aunke sea un pekenio beshu por lo de Kanae ya volvio o.o y ps como podras darte cuenta Tomoyo anda tras Potter tambien asi que digamos anda usando a Eriol na mas ¬¬ hija del choki xD en fins de todos modos espero te haya gustado este capi.

**Shami **Ajaja si hay que himnotizar a Eriol o.o...OwO... o.o y si , ese ninio es una cosita preciosa xD, trankis otro beso kreo ke demorara pero sera mas lindu y terno.

**Basileia Daudojiu **Holas ninia ps ya vez, andaba inspirada y de hecho tuve que oir la cancion que como dato digamos que curioso, ps es la cancion que cantaba Tomoyo cuando perdio la voz y de hecho en un capitulo de la serie donde Sakura les pide a Eriol tocar y Tomoyo cantar ps es esa misma cancion asi que no hay pierde ;P. Sips yo tambien pienso que es uno de los mejores capis que escribi pero espeor mejorarlos, en fins cuidate y espero que este tmb te haya gustado

**Undine **Que bien que te este gustando, sigue leyendo, que seguro habra escenas lendas de esos dos (>-)>

**daidoji-tomoyo **Muchas gracias :D que bn es que un beso dado por Eriol creo que de cualkier manera seria lindo ;P

**RubyMoon Li **Grax por tus felicitaciones, espero seguir a las expectativas de ellas

Bien ps me retiro mi estar cayendose de sueño (es un milagro que aun pueda estar escribiendo en el teclado o.o) dejenme reviews aunke sea como regalo de cumple por ke el proximo sabado cumplo 18 primaveras (ya empiezo a estar vieja, la adultez llego wacala >. ) asi que me merezco un monton de reviews xD

Leanse mis otros fics que son Eriol-Tomoyo ;P coman frutas y verduras xD

...Forever Love Forever Dream

afureru omoi dake ga

hageshiku setsunaku jikan o umetsukusu

Oh, tell me why...

Es que esta cancion es preciosa T.T me hace llorar y traigo la tonada en fins

Matta ne!


	11. Un pequeño angelito de ojos amatistas

**El listón rojo**

**Capítulo 11 "Un pequeño angelito de ojos amatistas"**

Tomoyo y Kanae llegaron a casa, Tomoyo ya estaba un poco mas calmada.

-¿Ya estas mas tranquila verdad primita?

-A que te refieres

-Ah, no creas que no me di cuenta que andabas molesta el dia de hoy, aunque creo que medio mundo lo noto

-No molestes, me ire a bañar no tardo

Tomoyo se dio una ducha, que le habia caido bastante bien, salio en bata con una toalla enrollada en la cabeza. Se dirigió a la cocina por un poco de agua para la noche.

-¿Ya terminaste de ducharte?

-No, todavia sigo bañandome ¬¬ -le respondio ironicamente

-Perdon, parece que todavia estas de mal humor -dijo mientras le daba un mordisco a una manzana (... por cierto se me antojo una xD la señorita autora se levanta, va a la cocina, abre el refrigerador, busca desesperadamente una manzana pero... parece ser que no hay T.T regresa desilusionada se sienta y vuelve con el fic, pero antes de continuar con la historia sopresivamente algo golpea muy fuertemente la cabeza de la autora, mira y es una manzana o.O la toma y mira hacia arriba pero no ve nada, asi que la lava y le da un mordsico y felizmente sigue con la historia xDD)

-Bien solo vine por un poco de agua -Tomoyo abrio el refrigerador y saco una jarra, paso a un lado de Kanae, pero después de ello se quedo seca ante las palabras de su prima

-No seas tan celosa, no te lo voy a quitar -no se oyo ruido alguno mas que el de la mordida que Kanae daba a su manzana, Tomoyo no sabia que responderle, se sintio nerviosa y si no fuera por que no perdio todo dominio de su cuerpo, la jarra se le hubiera caido haciendose añicos. Al fin formulo una oracion que pudo pronunciar

-Yo... celosa, no me hagas reir primita¿y de quien estaria yo celosa?

-Eriol Hiraguizawa, primita

-¿Hiraguizawa? no, el es un amigo solo eso

-Aja pero ¿Te gusta cierto?

-¿Que si me gusta? bueno no te voy a negar que me gusta es lindo el niño -y en eso pareciese como si la imagen viva de Eriol se le hubiese plantado enfrente, con aquella sonrisa tan apacible y gentil, esto hizo que se le soltará la lengua, como si Kanae no estuviera presente, como si solo le hablara al viento - es guapo, es culto, tiene una mirada que aunque porte los lentes, no oculta toda la belleza que puedes encontrar en esos ojos color noche, y esa sonrisa que transmite tantas cosas - en eso se percato de que Kanae la veía embelesada asi que esa imagen tan bien echa se desvanecio y sigo diciendo mas seriamente- es un hombre de buen ver y el cual toda chica desearía, pero yo... pero yo...- y no supo que decir, ella misma se sintio extrañada _"¿Pero?... ¿Tomoyo nada mas te gusta, ademas, yo enamorada de Hiraguizawa? no... no lo se..."_

Kanae sonrió, se dirigio a su prima pellizcandole la mejilla

-Hay primita son tan lindos, y de veras se parecen -y sin decir mas se fue a dormir dejando a Tomoyo un poco extrañada

-¿Yo, parecerme a quien? Ay esta niña cada vez esta mas loca

La noche paso tranquilamente en Tomoeda, y amanecio, ya era Jueves 22 de diciembre y practicamente el invierno ya estaba postrado sobre la ciudad, la cual, habia amanecido cubierta de blanco. Tomoyo se levantó y corrio las cortinas de su habitación

-Hoy será un dia muy frio, menos mal que me bañe anoche n.nU

Se alisto, aunque iba mas abrigada que de costumbre, un sueter violeta y una falda larga de color negro, aunque eso si su cabello iba recogido, como siempre, por el liston rojo; el cual tiene su historia.

FLASH BACK

Cuando su padre la encontro, a la edad de dos años, estaba peinada con una pequeña colita en el cabello amarrada por ese liston rojo, que era bastante largo y en ese entonces le arrastraba por el suelo. El hombre la miro enternecido y la tomo entre sus brazos, apesar de estar sucia.

-¿Donde estan tus padres pequeña?- La nena solo nego con la cabeza -No sabes -La nena asintio -¿Entonces que haces aqui tan solita?

La pequeña bajo su blusita, y dejo ver varias marcas de golpes en el hombro, despues señalo al otro lado; tenia lo que pareciese quemaduras de cigarros, despues de ello dejo oir un llanto

-Pero que cruel, vamos pequeña, te llevare conmigo

La pequeña sollozo un poco pero era de alegria, despues se abrazo al extraño

-Puedes llamarme papa

Y ante ello, el hombre la abrazo tiernamente y desde entonces el fue su padre y su madre. ¿Pero por que portar aquel liston que le traia amargos recuerdos? era por que no queria olvidar que habia sido la primera prueba en su vida que habia logrado superar, como un trofeo al cual sonreirle; ella habia sido abandonada, sus padres se lo habian dicho, y ella era pequeña pero lo recordaba claramente. Al poco tiempo ellos habian regresado por ella, solo por que se habian dado cuenta que podian explotarla y ganar algo a costa de ella ¿Que derecho tenian? solo por haberle dado la vida podian tratarla de esa manera. Ante ello decidio escaparse y fue cuando vio a ese hombre y decidio echar su suerte; la cual no habia sido del todo mala. Salvo por que cuando se convirtio en adolescente supo que su padre no era un alma de Dios. Ningun ser humano es perfecto pero su padre tenia una organizacion, la cual se encargaba de hacer trabajos sucios, matar empresarios, secuestrar a personas con dinero, llevar encargos entre los gobiernos, ya saben, los llamados trabajos sucios bajo el agua...

-Y esa es la verdad hija mia ¿Me odias por ello?

-No se que pensar

-Tomoyo, tienes derecho a repudiarme

-Claro que no padre, tu me salvaste cuando mas lo necesitaba asi que, no eres del todo malo; no puedo juzgarte, cada quien sabe lo que hace

-Gracias hija

-¿Puedo unirme?

-¿Que? Pero... no quiero que te involucres, es demasiado turbio este asunto

-Por favor, dejame hacerlo, es mi deseo padre

-De acuerdo, pero piensalo, esto, es algo en lo que no me gustaría verte envuelta, no a ti

-Se lo que hago padre

Y desde que se fue de Tomoeda siguio un riguroso entrenamiento, sin dejar de lado la preparatoria ni la universidad, hizo pequeños trabajos, en los que tenia exitos y asi fue asendiendo.

-Te tengo un nuevo caso

-Escucho

-Busco a un joven, es mas o menos de tu misma edad, se apellida Potter, es de Inglaterra, en la base de datos encontraras un poco de informacion sobre el pero, tendras que buscar mas detalladamente por que no poseemos lo suficiente, es un caso dificil hija.

-Bien, al menos ¿saben su ubicacion?

-Se que esta en Japón

-Me parece perfecto

-Te lo encomiendo, se que lo lograras ademas vas a ir a Japon

-Cierto, Sakura se casa este mes

-Ya deberias pensar en eso tu tambien, eres joven ya estas en edad Tomoyo

-Papa, no comienzes u.u

-Es que, no quiero morir sin ver nietos ;)

-u/././u Papa! eso es algo que... me incomoda pensar

-Bien entonces ¿cuento contigo?

-Claro, yo, lo encontrare, ya veras que si

-Tu tío Okakura esta enterado que vas para allá, de paso checas como va la disquera aunque se sigilosa, ya que los agentuchos esos nos siguen la pista tambien y curiosamente se encuentran en Japón

-Claro padre, nunca me han hayado y esta no será la excepcion

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-¡Tomoyo! vamonos mujer que ahora eres tu la que se tarda

-Si si claro ya voy

De camino a la disquera

-¿Estas bien?

-Si solo, recordaba un poco

-¿Sobre..?

-Mi infancia y todo aquello

-Eras una lindura, recuerdo cuando tio Cedric te presento a la familia, tus ojotes enormes parecian amatistas, y tu vestidito violeta. Que cosita tan bella, parecias un angelito

FLASH BACK

En una casa, bastante elegante, se celebraba una comida

-Bien quiero presentarles a mi hija

-Pero Cedric, hijo, tu no te has casado

-La he adoptado madre. Vamos Tomoyo, pasa

La pequeña asomo su cabecita, toda la familia que era conformada por la madre de Cedric; Okakura Fuwa, primo de Cedric; la unica hermana de Cederic que es la madre de Kanae y a una Kanae de ocho años, todos ponian sus ojos sobre el marco de la puerta.

-Vamos, sal de ahi que no te de pena

Y Tomoyo se asomo, estaba peinada de dos coletas, y en ese entonces su cabello no era tan largo, le llegaba como a los hombros pero igual de ondulados, portaba un vestido color violeta que resaltaba el color de sus enormes pero preciosos ojos amatistas. Parecia un angelito bajado del cielo.

-Pero que preciosa niña -dijo la madre de Cedric- ¿como se llama?

-Tomoyo Daidouji

-¿Cuántos años tiene?- Dijo la madre de Kanae

-Acaba de cumplir cuatro pero, lleva dos años conmigo

-¿Y hasta ahora la presentas?

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que tuve que hacer algunos "tramites", y asuntos que tuve que arreglar

-Mmm esto me huele mal hermanito, por que no juegas con tu nueva prima anda ve Kanae

-Claro madre

Las niñas salieron del lugar y Cedric les conto que la niña era explotada asi que los padres habian sufrido su castigo, la organizacion era una empresa familiar asi que no era raro que Cedric fuera tan abierto.

En el jardin

-Desde ahora tu y yo seremos muy buenas amigas

-¿No te importa que yo no sea realmente tu prima?

-Claro que lo eres, mi madre lo ha dicho, yo te voy a cuidar y te querre mucho Tomoyo

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Como olvidarlo. Fuiste muy linda conmigo a pesar de que no seamos de la misma sangre te quiero mucho Kanae

-No lo somos, pero somos primas he y no se te olvide

-Claro que no Kanae

Las chicas llegaron a la disquera, el día paso demasiado rapido. Llego la hora de ir a ensayar y como era costumbre Eriol fue por Tomoyo

-¿Listas?

-Claro

-No se como pudiste soportar a Kanae, Hiraguizawa

-Ah, pero si soy una lindura¿verdad Eriol?

-Claro Kanae eres preciosa -siguiendole el juego a Kanae

Llegaron al auto.

-Esta vez quiero ir atras, no quiero que Tomoyo se enoje nuevamente conmigo

Tomoyo se sonrojo¿por que decia eso y enfrente de Eriol, hiba a insinuar que ella estaba celosa y que por eso se habia molestado la tarde anterior?. Bueno pero por otro lado, por que se preocupaba tanto, al fin solo era un amigo y claro, ella misma sabia que le gustaba pero cuando miro a Kanae, la pregunta de ¿Te gusta verdad? llego como rayo a su cerebro, haciendole recordar las cosas que habia dicho _"es guapo, es culto, tiene una mirada que aunque porte los lentes, no oculta toda la belleza que puedes encontrar en esos ojos color noche, y esa sonrisa que transmite tantas cosas " _ademas recordaba como la imagen de ese hombre que ahora realmente estaba delante de ella, se le vino en frente igualmente fresca_ "Tomoyo, que esta pasandote, esto no es normal"._

-Tomoyo despiertate mujer que se nos hace tarde

-¿Ah?

-¿Daidouji estas bien?

-Si

-A ya entendi, seguro te prediste en el color noche de sus... -he inmediatamente Tomoyo tapo la boca de Kanae, Eriol vio extrañado la escena y un poco intrigado pero no le quizo dar importancia asi que abrio la puerta del asiento de atras para que cualquiera de las señoritas que estaban "peleando" subiese

-Si, no te molesta Hiraguizawa me gustaria ir con mi prima atras

-Claro que no

-asfdad (No puede hablar tiene la boca tapada xD)

Subieron al auto

-Hiraguizawa -aun tapandole la boca a Kanae

-Dime Daidouji

-Esta muy callado ¿no crees? por que no pones un poco de musica

-Claro

Eriol puso un disco de musica japonesa (aa puede ser pop, rock o lo que ustedes mas se les antoje, y no puede estar prescisamente en japones es que no se me ocurria nada mas xD) y ante esto Tomoyo le susurro a Kanae

-Estas loca, no puedes ser mas discreta, te voy a soltar, pero no quiero gritos entendido -Kanae solo asintió, asi que Tomoyo la solto y Kanae le respondio en el mismo tono bajo

-¡Que brusca! ademas, por que te molesta tanto, o sera que te da pena que diga "Eriol fijate que mi prima hablo muy bien de ti anoche dijo que eras el hombre perfecto, que eras guapo, culto..."

-Shhh

-Lo ves, pero si ahora estas rojita

-Voy por un maskintape (cinta adhesiva)

-¬¬ que graciosa

-Bueno entonces deja eso por la paz -esto, Tomoyo, lo dijo ya sin medir su volumen de voz (es que a veces pasa que hablas bajo con una persona pero si te hacen exasperar zas le gritas y adios murmullitos secretos xD)- ¿quieres que te lo digapara que me dejes tranquila?Me gusta Hiraguizawa, punto, se acabo ¿contenta?

* * *

Woooju :D ¿Como estan? espero que bien,cuanto tiempo verdad, es que me di un pequeño receso mental, respecto a la escritura digo este no es el unico fic que escribo ademas de que ps de repente me da por escribir canciones pero bno ademas ps tuve examenes (y los ke vienen u.u). Bueno pero ya estoy aki con un new capi, que es un poco mas sobre el pasado de Tomoyo y ps o.o que les parecío esta escena (la ultima xD) que sucedera, Eriol abra escuchado o.o y si lo hizo que dirá? bno esperen el prox capi xDD mientras formulan teorias yo ire a responder sus reviews... 

**Shami** Bno tu espera acabo ;) ya esta este capi que espero te haya parecido tierno a mi en lo personal ps me imagine a Tomoyo asi chikita con unos ojos enormes waa so tierna en fins ps como veras Kanae ps si le gusta Eriol (a kien no) pero ps va ayudar a su primita Tomoyo asi que de que Eriol se kede con ella ps naa solo seran amigos, por ke tambien digo yo, Eriol es de Tomoyo y mio xD.

**angel amatista** Holis, ps yo estoy molto bien gracias por preguntar y ps sips Tomoyo es una mala bno kien sabe... y ps Kanae esta inspirada en mi pero juralo que no soy tan atrevida xD aunque quien sabe a lo mejor con u chico como Eriol xD si me lanzo, y ps sips Kanae se alio con Syaoran, ya veras los proximos capis van a estar ... no me adelanto Ps gracias por las felicitaciones mi cumple fue el 22 de abril (el mismo dia en que se celebra el dia de la tierra es un honor ;P) gueno ps espero que este capi te haya gustado que quedo en suspenso jojojo que mala soy

**Soledad de los Angeles** Sii! mas vale tarde que nunca wuju y gracias que bueno que mi fic te guste tanto es muy halagador, respecto al lemon ps tardara pero habra, sobre tu pregunta de que si Eriol se caso o no bno esa respuesta la sabras cuando llegemos a esa escena (¿cuando? no se pero de ke llega llega)

**daidoji-tomoyo** Bno como dice la amiga mas vale tarde que nunca jojo y ps sips se puso celosa pero reniega la ninia reniega de estar celosa, a ke orgullosa pero ps en fins grax por leer y espero te guste este capi

**Undine** Jaja de veras te parecio agresivo... (esta ninia no ha visto nada jojojo) tendras que prepararte para lo ke sigue xDD aunke a lo mejor y no te parece agresivo pero bno ya sabre si lo fue cuando lleguemos mientras tanto ps sigue leyendo :D

**Basileia Daudojiu** Si es agente pero del lado contrario, y ps sips pense ke si era obvio pero me da gusto leer ke no se sospechara que lo era; sobre los traidores ps... tu sigue pensandole xD por ke todavia (al menos en este capi) no llegamos a ello en fins espero os haya gustado el capitulin

**ShAd3s.Darkness** T.T debes dejar reviews xD... neee cuando puedas dejar uno mi sera feliz :D mientras leas xD en fins Tomoyo nos salio celosa, y de su prima jojojo pero bno a veces pasa y mas si la chika se porta tan insinuante

**anna15** Aki tenes la continuacion espero te guste

Ps ya acabe, muchas gracias en verdad por sus reviews, son de mucha ayuda para jalar mas inspiracion, de verdad

¡SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUXISISISIMO!

y a los ke no dejan reviews ¬¬ esos hijos del choki xDD nee ps tambien gracias a esos lectores anonimos que ps aunke no se su opinion ps me da ilusion imaginar que hay muxa mas gente ke me lee.

En fins me retiro espero no tardar muxo con el proximo capi, aunke kien sabe por que se vienen los examenes semestrales y ahi si me tengo ke poner las pilas por ke es demasiada informacion pa repasar asi que no me odien si tardo. Cuidenseme muxo y portense mal xD

¡Matta ne!


	12. Un plan

**El listón rojo**

**Capítulo 12 "Un plan"**

Eriol dio el enfrenon de su vida, la musica estaba alta pero la voz de Tomoyo habia sonado demasiado fuerte como para oirla ..."Me gusta Hiraguizawa". Kanae sonrio maliciosamente, sabia lo que habia pasado y Tomoyo solo volteo a verlo muy lentamente, el corazón le latía al mil por hora, su respiración se volvía inestable, otra cosa y sería taquicardía lo que le hubiera dado. Después volteo a ver a Kanae con mirada Raid (raid es un insecticida que mata, mata y sigue matando xD). Asi que para solucionar el problema se le ocurrio

-Si, primita, a mi tambien me gusta mucho el piano de Eriol. Porcierto Eriol ¿Por que te has detenido pasa algo?

-No, creí haber olvidado algo- dijo apenado- y pues gracias me alegra que te guste... el piano -Eriol de alguna manera se sintio desilusionado, aunque no supo decir bien por que; seguro que por el volumen de la musica habia entendido que era el y no el piano el que le gustaba a la chica, Tomoyo por su parte supo por donde iba el asunto asi que con todos los nervios del mundo agarro valor para poder decir algo

-Si, aunque no te lo habia dicho verdad Hiraguizawa es muy lindo y esta muy bien cuidado ademas de que me gusta mucho tu manera de interpretarlo n.nU -Tomoyo suspiro profundo, Eriol asintio y puso nuevamente en marcha el automovil, pero eso no evitó que la tension disminuyera.

Kanae salvó a Tomoyo pero no por que no quisiera que no estuvieran juntos, no le gustaba la idea de ver a Eriol y a Tomoyo juntos; mas que eso, le fascinaba, con solo pensarlo, y es que se veian simplemente divinos pero este no era el momento ni la manera de declararse, tendria que ser en el momento mas comodo para ambos, ademas Eriol habia parecido un poco desilusionado ante los ojos de Kanae, asi que era mucho mejor ya que seguro los dos se correspondian, bueno de hecho asi era, ambos estaban en un si me gusta pero... y bloqueo mental aunque eso si seguro sentian cosas que los confundian. Y vaya que Kanae tenia razon por que era exactamente lo que pasaba, ambos se gustaban pero ¿nada mas? Pensar en el otro los hacia sudar, sentir un vacio en el estomago y un poco de cosquilleo mental, cosas que ninguno de los dos habia experimentado en su existencia entera. Por ello eso los confundia en sobremanera.

Todos dieron gracias por que el auto se estaciono, ya habian llegado, salieron del auto, el estar fuera era menos sofocante otro poco y quien sabe quien hubiera estallado. Un poco mas tranquila, Tomoyo ya pudo hablar.

-Hiraguizawa ¿Te parece que ensayemos un poco mas hoy? ayer por mi culpa no pudimos avanzar nada y pasado mañana ya es la presentacion

-Claro, pero se hirian mas noche y sería peligroso

Kanae mente agil penso rapido

-Bueno pero quien dijo que nos vamos a ir solas, obvio que el lindo Eriol nos va a acompañar ¿no?

-Claro si Daidouji no tiene inconveniente

Y antes de que Tomoyo dijera algo

-Pero como dudas de mi primita, ella super encantadisima de que un chico tan lindo, culto, guapo y de mirada tan sexy nos escolte a nuestro hogar; sirve que te invitamos un te o algo ;) ¿verdad prima?

Lo mismo pero un poco distorsionado a como las palabras de Tomoyo la noche anterior. Y volvio a ruborizarse, miro timidamente a Eriol, el cual esperaba con ansias que Tomoyo dijera "Claro encantada de que este bombon nos acompañe" (que modesto niño ¬¬) bueno lo de bombon no era necesario (a menos mal si es modesto xD) pero que se alegrara y dijera si por supuesto me encantaria _"Hay Eriol Eriol"_ pensó _"Eres todo un caso, mira que nunca habias anhelado tanto que una chica te mirara como deseas que te mire ella"_

-Claro, si Hiraguizawa no tiene nada mas que hacer

-De paso puedes ofrecerle de el pastel que hiciste

-Vaya, debe estar delicioso

-Tu lo crees Hiraguizawa

-Por que no habria de hacerlo Daidouji, eres todo un estuche de monerias -_"Que me gustaria conocer mas a fondo"_- diseñas ropa, cantas estupendamente, y sabes cocinar

-Y dejame decirte Eriol, cocina delicioso

-A mi no se me da bien la cocina, se me quema hasta el agua xD

-Vaya Hiraguizawa, nunca lo habria imaginado de ti

-Bueno ni siquiera yo soy perfecto

-Pero lo disimulas muy bien ¿verdad primita?

-Bueno yo...

Pero justo cuando iba a decir algo, ya habian llegado al departamento, justo frente a la puerta

-Hemos llegado señoritas. Niño, ya llegamos

-Hola, que bueno que ya llegaron los estabamos esperando

-¿Estaban?

-Si Eriol, Sakura esta aqui, esta preparando la comida

-¿Syaoran quien llegó? A Eriol ya llegaron que bueno... -Dijo Sakura acercandose pero se percato de Kanae, a quien no conocia- ¿Quién es ella?

-Oh no las he presentado Sakura, tengo el honor de presentarte a mi prima Kanae Daidouji, Kanae ella es Sakura Kinomoto mi mejor amiga de la infancia y también la futura esposa de Syaoran

-Que gusto señorita Kinomoto

-Igualmente para mi

-Pero si vos sos un angel, tienes muy buen gusto Syaoran ;)

-¿Como, conoces a la prima de Tomoyo?

-¿Te acuerdas de la española de la que te platique?

-Ah cierto, con que es ella, pero que pequeño es el mundo

-Bueno, entonces muchas felicitaciones, vosotros merecen ser felices como todas las personas que sienten amor mutuo, les deseo mucha suerte en su vida matrimonial

-Muchas gracias Daidouji

-Dime Kanae linda ;)

-Bien, Kanae tu puedes decirme Sakura. Bueno en vista de que ya llegaron y ya esta lista la comida, vayamos a comer

-Si -dijeron todos al unísono

En el comedor mientras comian todos

-Mañana estaran ocupados

-¿Por que la pregunta Sakura?

-Bueno, es que Syaoran y yo queriamos hacer algo asi como una despedida de solteros

-Si si si -dijo Kanae emocionadisima- perdon u./././u no pude evitarlo

-No te preocupes Kanae, seria todo un gusto que nos ayudases a organizar la fiesta de las mujeres, Eriol y Syaoran organizaran la de ellos pero eso si Syaoran, nada de mujeres semidesnudas bailandote alrededor y eso tambien va para ti Eriol ¬¬ no quiero que lo sonsaques u.û

-C-como crees Sakura, a mi no me gustan esas cosas, será una fiesta tranquila ñ.ñU

-Esa niño, ni tu te la creiste xD

-Ayudame si Eriol, que te recuerdo que tu estaras en la fiesta ¬¬

-Es verdad o.O

-Ay hombres, no se puede dialogar con ellos

-Oye oye oye primor, yo tampoco quiero que organizen algo asi ¬¬ hombres semidesnudos meneandote el trasero en el rostro nada de eso

-ñ.ñU je je je como crees Syaoran

-Hablo en serio ¬¬ #

-Yo tambien hablaba en serio ¬¬ #

En ese momento Kanae tuvo una chispa que le ilumino el cerebro, una idea increiblemente loca le habia cruzado por la mente asi que los ojitos le brillaron, aclaro su garganta para que le prestaran atencion.

-¿Tomoyo yo y las demas chicas que, nosotros si queremos disfrutar y en la fiesta de ellos Eriol y los demas que vayan a ir tambien van a querer tener un buen espectaculo

Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura y Syaoran miraron a Kanae, que de inmediato vio a Syaoran y despues dirijio su mirada a dos jovenes (mas claramente Eriol y Tomoyo) tan rapido y despues volvio con el castaño, el mensaje Syaoran no lo capto bien pero pudo imaginarse por donde iba el asunto, asi que sonrio maliciosamente.

-Tienes razon Kanae

La reaccion de Syaoran habia cambiado y los demas estaban algo confundidos. Terminaron la platica y estaba decidido el dia viernes 23, osease al dia siguiente tendrian la fiesta, algo abrupto pero ya estaban organizados, asi que con ello Tomoyo y Eriol fueron a ensayar. Los demas lavaron los trastes y recogieron la cocina.

-Iré a llevarles agua a Tomoyo y a Eriol. Se oye que andan trabajando duro

-Claro Sakura, te esperamos aqui

Sakura fue, y la música que se oia en el departamento ceso unos minutos despues de un par de horas sin parar.

-¿Cuál es tu plan Kanae?

-Vaya pense que no lo habias captado

-Soy listo

-Aja ¬¬ es por que crees que te conviene

-Bueno bueno quiero escuchar el plan

En eso la música volvio a oirse y Sakura regresó, un poco intrigada y celosa al ver que Kanae le decía algo al oido a Syaoran

-¿Que esta pasando aqui?

Los dos dieron un salto

-Sakura no nos asustes así mujer... pensabamos que serían Tomoyo o Eriol, pero ven mujer acercate que tambien puedes ayudarnos

-¿O.O? Hoe -Sakura un poco confundida escucho el plan de Kanae, asi que comprendio que era absurdo ponerse de celosa al contrario el plan era magnifico

-Si si, es genial

-Kanae pero que buen coco tienes

-Claro era de esperarse de mi ¿Entonces si me ayudan?

-Claro -Ambos respondieron al mismo tiempo

Pasaron las horas y dieron las 11:00

-Vaya ya es tarde

-Tienes razón Daidouji¿paramos aqui?

-Yo creo que si

-Nos salío bien después de todo

-Si creo que para ese día ya estamos listos

-Aun asi practiquemos ese mismo día, no quiero que salga del todo mal

-Si, opino lo mismo

Decidieron terminar, y en lo que Syaoran fue a dejar a Sakura, Eriol fue a dejar a Tomoyo y a Kanae. Antes de despedirse Kanae les dijo muy despacito

-Entonces asi quedamos

-Claro todo sea por los amigos

Llegaron a casa.

-Muchas gracias Eriol, bien tengo sueño nos vemos mañana -y en un segundo Kanae desaparecio dejando a Eriol y a Tomoyo solos. El silencio incomodo reino otra vez

-¿Te gustaría pasar?

-Ya es tarde y debes estar cansada, mejor otro día

-Voy a... extrañar los ensayos -Tomoyo misma se sorprendio ni siquiera penso en la oracion solo la dejo salir, con todo y el sentimiento de pesar

-Yo también, bueno no te entretengo mas, te dejo descansar, fue un gusto ensayar con usted

-Lo mismo digo

Y sin pensarlo, Eriol se acercó a Tomoyo posóun tiernobeso ensu mejilla.

-Hasta mañana

Abordo su auto y se fue, Tomoyo no quizo despegarse de ahi hasta no verlo desaparecer en el camino mientras con sus manos tocaba la mejilla como no queriendo dejar ir ese beso.

* * *

¡La li ho! 

¿Cómo tan? ps yo aki medio aturdida, ya saben ya salgo de la prepa y tengo ke pensar en los examenes finales, en la universidad y el examen de admision, en la fiesta de graduación molto molto en ke pensar, asi que como seguro que el mes que entra no podre actualizar ps me dije de una vez, me di una escapada del estudio (que para mi es un descanso mental, mi cerebro lo merece), asi que ps aqui tienen el capi 12; y ps como vieron Eriol si dio el enfrenon, pero quien no lo daría xD con semejante cosa aunque para la suerte de Tomoyo ps no paso de una "confusion" que en realidad no lo fue pero ps aun no es hora de que se declaren, y ps solo hay que esperar ansiosamente las fiestas de solteros que les prometo que hará suspirar a mas de una... ¿por qué? ya lo verán ya lo verán.

En fins ps vamos a los reviews

**tachmiimi: **Holis, ps muchas gracias hago lo posible por hacer un fic decente ;) y ps respecto a tus sospechas ps si son ciertas :D pero no le digas a nadie o,o aunque no es todo el misterio ya verás por que... tu sigue leyendo en fins cuidate muxo y espero este capi tmb haya sido de tu agrado

**Shami :**Ps aki ta, no paso algo digamos interesante Kanae se las ingenio para poder despistar a Eriol jojo pero esta niña si que avanza por que tiene un plan que ains... hasta yo me sorprendo de su ingenio xD, gueno espero que aunke no haya pasado algo entre esos dos (hubo un beso kawaii o.o) te haya gustado el capi

**kagura haruno: **Holis! ps efectivamente lo habia dicho en voz alta pero ps Kanae se las ingenio para salvar la situacion... y ps ya ni modo xD; con respecto a tu fanfic, claro que te ayudo, por ahi esta mi mail, en mi perfil puedes agregarme y ps ya te ayudo mas facil. En fins cuidate muxio

**ShAd3s.Darkness: **Mas vale tarde que nunca jeje y ps si Tomoyo esta celosa bno estuvo jojo ahora esta apenada xD, y ps respecto al capi anterior ps solo es un poco del pasado de Tomoyo necesitaba poner esa parte para ps no se, me agrado poner algo sobre ella, digo si profundizamos un poco en la historia de Eriol, de Syaoran ps tmb habia que hacerlo por parte de Tomoyo no crees? en fins espero que este capi te haya gustado y ps cuidate muxio

**Basileia Daudojiu: **Holis! ps si freno jajaja pero no choco o.o, aunke ps no paso lo ke muxas hubiesemos deseado (soy mala :P) pero estoy guardando algo gueno asi que paciencia. Cuidate muxio ninia

**Soledad de los Angeles: **Ps aqui tienes el capi 12, y que malo lo de tu mano hayq ue tener mas cuidado. En fins ojala y te mejores, y mi fic te sirva de ayuda aunke sea pa animarte.

**Lebel27: **Holis ! ps si hay una epidemia de examenes, lo bno es que ya pasado mañana acabo (espero u.u), en fins ps ya vez, kize que mi fic tuviera algo de humor, y ps se supone que Eriol se cobro con la ropa de diseñador (la que usa en la sesion de fotos y no se kita ni guarda, acambio de eso decide quedarsela pero Syaoran debe pagarla asi que ya te imaginaras xD) en fins espero y este capi tmb te haya gustado.

**Undine: **Holis ps si a veces pasa, yo para acordarme cuando leo fics, ps leo el capi anterior y ps ya jojo. En fins ps aki otro capi y espero te guste.

**daidoji-tomoyo: **Hi! Ps Eriol si lo oyo, y si oyo bn pero le hicieron creer que oyo mal xD y ps ya sera para la otrajojojo soy mala lo se pero esa no es forma de declararse, en fins ps cuidate y ojala ke te haya gustado este capi.

Bueno mis keridos lectores, los dejo, cuidense, nos vemos a ver cuando (espero pronto) los ke tengan examenes muxa suerte en ellos y los que no ps... muy bn por ke no sufren como yo TT. Sin mas que decir me retiro

¡Matta ne!


	13. Dos nuevos rostros

**El listón rojo**

**Capítulo 13 "Dos nuevos rostros"**

Entre sus pensamientos, despertó de ese que le habia parecido un beso de ensueño, se adentro a suhogar, al entraroyo una voz masculina que reconocería hasta en sueños

-¿Quén era el Tomoyo?

-Padre...

-Hola hija mía

Tomoyo no lo penso ni dosveces yse abalanzó sobre el dandole un abrazo como si fuera aquella pequeña niña- te extrañe mucho

-Yo también

-¿Qué te parece, tillito Daidouji esta aqui?

-Kanae, que sorpresa

-Ya vez tío, tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a mi prima y aqui me teneis

-Me alegro

-No se supone que tenías sueño Kanae ¬¬

-Mas bien no quería hacer mal tercio

-A con que ese joven era, tu novio

-No no para nada padre

-Aja, no le nieges a mi tío algo que es evidente

-No es mi novio Kanae

-Bueno no lo es, pero para alla van. En fin ire(ahora si)a dormir, nos vemos tío

-Descansa Kanae

Kanae subió y dejo a Tomoyo y a su padre solos en la salita.

-¿Me vas a contar?

-No es mi novio si es lo que quieres saber

-Eso ya me quedo claro, me referia a eso de que "para alla van"

-Ah, no le hagas caso a Kanae, ya sabes como es ella

-Segura, por que un joven le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a una chica y ella se quedo embelesada ante tal gesto

Tomoyo se puso roja... ¿La habia visto acaso? seguramente

-Cuando tengas ganas podras contarme

-No esta bien verdad

-¿Como?

-Me refiero bueno, a que alguien me guste pero que sea una fuente de informacion

-¿Como es eso?

-Es... un Hiraguizawa

Cedric se quedo petrificado, Hiraguizawa, el apellido de soltera de la madre de Potter, genial eso era una buena noticia aunque de repente se le nublo aquel sol, su hija se sentía atraida por el.

-¿Estas segura?

-Por supuesto, ademas es ingles

-¿Y tu que haras?

-¿Respecto a que?

-A tus sentimientos

-No siento nada fuerte por el, solo me gusta, tranquilo papá, nada se me saldra de las manos, solo falta hacerle la pregunta de su familia y cuando me hable de Potter ahi sabre donde esta me deslindo de el y asunto arreglado, todo saldrá bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras? -La pregunta desvio el tema, Cedric noto que su hija no quería hablar mas de ello asi que decidio no hacer mas preguntas

-Solo vine a checar unas cosas y de paso aproveche para venir a verte, mañana regreso a Inglaterra

-Que mala suerte

-Bueno pero nos veremos pronto

-Si

-Bien, ve a dormir hija, ya es noche. Yo me iré y te habló cuando llegue

-Claro papá

Cedric, era un hombre de 43 años, alto, tez no muy clara pero tampoco muy oscura, ojos grises y cabellos negros, tanto que parecía que cambiaban a un color azul marino. Sus facciones denotaban madurez y bastante experiencia. Un hombre de "negocios" que tenía una hija pero era soltero. Besó a su hija en la frente deseandole las buenas noches y desapareció entre la oscuridad con un solo pensamiento _"Un poco mas cerca de ti Potter, pronto llegara el dia en que estaremos frente a frente"_.

Llegó el amanecer, otra vez era frío. Kanae y Tomoyo se levantaron, desayunaron y se dirigieron a la disquera.

Eriol, mientras tanto decidio levantarse mucho muy temprano. No quería esperar tanto tiempo, la informacion de Shaftner, la disquera que posiblemente ocultaba secretos, necesitaba tenerla lo antes posible asi que se equipo con varias "pastillitas" y "bolígrafos" era hora de obtener información de una manera mas rapida.

Fue muy sigiloso, saco una de las llaves "universales" que tenía a la mano y abrío la puerta que hacia el aseo en la disquera

-Parece que no hay nadie, pero seguro abra camaras

Así que de ahi mismo tomo un traje de los trabajadores, se quito los lentes y se puso unos de contacto. Asi se le facilitaría la vida pero el en realidad estaba acostumbrado a sus lentes de armazon, ademas sin ellos no parecía Eriol (o.o... no B-D se ve bien con los lentes xD).

Se dirigio a la oficina de Okakura, no habia nadie en los alrededores, asi que toco en la oficina pero no obtuvo respuesta. Entro y hacia como que limpiaba cuando en realidad sacaba las "pastillas" y las pegaba discretamente en lugares estrategicos, para oir las conversasiones claro. Y las plumas las coloco en donde estaban las demas, checo en una pantalla que traía extra y las acomodo para que se viera de una manera mas clara, no puede faltar el video.

Hecho esto se retiro, se quito el uniforme, lo dejo donde mismo. Salío, se arreglo y se dirigió a la entrada principal

-Faltan como 5 minutos para que abran, esta vez me demore un poco

Pasaron los 5 minutos, y pudo entrar al trabajo. El fin de semana dejaría todo aquello para revisarlo el lunes. Fue a saludar a Tomoyo pero no vio a Kanae por ahí

-¿Y tu prima?

-Según esto me dijo que iba ir a ayudar a Sakura

-Vaya parece que se entendieron muy bien

-Si

-Bueno me retiro, nos vemos a la salida de acuerdo

-Claro

Paso un rato y Tomoyo estaba bastante concentrada checando datos de la disquera de su padre cuando oyo que tocaban la puerta

-Adelante

Se oyo que la puerta abria, pero Tomoyo seguía buscando papeles y leyendo contratos, estados de cuenta... Los pasos se acercaron, la persona se sento y puso su mano sobre los papeles

-¿Qué no piensas saludarme?

Tomoyo alzó la mirada y una sonrisa le ilumino el rostro

-¡Seiki Hiro! Que sorpresa

-Hola Tomoyo, tan trabajadora como siempre

-Pero como haz estado que te trae por aqui

-Ya vez, pasaba por Asia (uy si ¬,¬) y decidi venir a echar un vistazo a Japón

-Pues me da mucho gusto volver a verte

-Me contaron que, tienes el caso mas difcíl de la compañia

-Asi es

-Y como va

-Normal, como todo caso difícil

-Menos mal

-Y que tal los negocios en Australia

-Perfectos, la compañia de tu padre brilla gracias a mi

-¿En que aspecto?

-Pues en el aspecto disquera, ya sabes que de los negocios turbios ya me deslinde hace muchisimo tiempo

Seiki Hiro, un joven soltero de 25 años, alto, ojosverdes, ycabello rubioun poco desenfadado y largo, representante de Cedric Daidouji en el extranjero (Australia como habran leido), era un empleado de varios años en el negocio, y cuando estaba en los ultimos meses en la parte turbia, conocio a Tomoyo se llevaron bien y se hicieron novios, a pesar de que terminaron, acabaron con una bonita amistad.

Paso el tiempo, y llego casi la hora de salida en el trabajo, Seiki seguia con Tomoyo, ayudandole un poco con algunas cosas. Alguien entro a la oficina de Tomoyo

-¡Seiki!

-Kanae

-Me enteré que estabas aqui

-No se supone estabas con Sakura

-Ya acabamos ;) Syaoran, Sakura y los demas amigos suyos ayudamos por eso acabamos pronto. Que ansias de que sea ya la noche

-Oh y de que me estoy perdiendo -dijo con curiosidad Seiki

-A es que una amiga se casa y hoy es la despedida de soltero del novio y la novia

-Vaya, que divertido se oye

-Bueno mujer vamonos, tenemos que ponernos guapisimas

-Espera, solo arreglo unas cosas

-Vale, los espero afuera

Kanae salió, y como se le habia hecho costumbre, Eriol paso frente a la oficina de Tomoyo. Kanae lo saludo

-Hola Eriol ¿Vienes por Tomoyo?

-Bueno, es que ya se me ha hecho costumbre pasar por aqui

-Si, lo entiendo

-Aprovechando me despediré

Y al terminar la frase Tomoyo salió de la oficina seguida por Seiki

-Hiraguizawa

-A Tomoyo, ya me iba pero ya sabes que se me ha hecho costumbre pasar por aqui

-Si es verdad

Eriol se percato del chico, le parecio conocido pero, si fuera quien le parecio que era, seria demasiada coincidencia... ¿o no?Tomoyo observo y los presento

-Hiraguizawa, el es Seiki Hiro, Seiki el es Hiraguizawa Eriol

Cuando ambos escucharon sus nombres y vieron sus caras se sorprendieron muchisimo. Pero Seiki reaccionó primero sonriendo

-Mucho gusto¿puedo llamarte Eriol?

-No hay problema por mi Seiki

-Bien me adelantare Seiki, tengo que llevar estos papeles al señor Okakura, acompañame Kanae

-Claro

Las dos se fueron y dejaron a Seiki y a Eriol a solas

-Cuanto tiempo Eriol

-Lo mismo digo Seiki

-¿Que te trae por aqui?

-Ya vez, vine a cumplir mi promesa

-Lastima, no hay nadie aun

-Y ella que

-¿Quien?

-Tomoyo

-Ella solo es una amiga

- "A Tomoyo, ya me iba pero ya sabes que se me ha hecho costumbre pasar por aqui" no sabes eso de que el interes tiene pies

-En verdad si era eso, es costumbre pero para que te lo explico

-Por que yo tengo razon -lo tomo fuertemente del brazo y lo azoto contra la pared- escuchame Hiraguizawa, nunca te perdonare lo que le hiciste a Kaho, no tiene nombre, me oyes; te prometi que volvería para cobrarme con el ser que mas quisieses ademas te olvidas que cualquiera de los dos puede rastrearse

Diciendo esto lo azoto contra la pared

-Tomoyo es mi novia

Termino la frase y se fue dejando a Eriol dudando, asi que mejor decidio irse, ya se lo preguntaría a Tomoyo después aunque ¿por que estaba tan interesado? Iba bajando las escaleras cuando vio una escena, Tomoyo abrazaba a Seiki, después sonreian y el le hablaba al oido, esto hizo que Eriol ardiera en colera, inevitablemente tenía que pasar junto a ellos ya que su auto estaba en el mismo estacionamiento.

-Nos vemos Hiraguizawa -le grito Tomoyo sin embargo obtuvo como respuesta una mirada fria y después el azoton de la puerta seguido de que el auto salio como diablo (pobre ferrari u.u)

* * *

**Jojojo, como tamos...? ps mi bien, hoy fui a hacer mi examen a la uni, espero kedarme y ps con esto termino mis actualizaciones lentas (por el momento) asi que para el next capi (si no me equivoko) es el capi de la despedida de solteros yupi! Aunke Eriol se enojo u.u por lo visto Tomoyo no es la unika celosa, y ps por lo deSeiki, muxos de los ke leyeronmas o menos le hayan a que le va parte de la historia pero los que se huelan lo que paso... shh por faviur no keremos arruinarles nada a los lectores despistados (a veces me coloco como uno de ellos :P pero es ke aveces me agarra la "sonzera" y me sale lo despistada :P) asi ke ps mejor vamus a los reviews**

**nakuru-chaan: **Hi! Ps aki tienes otro capi que espero haya sido de tu agrado, y ps como dije la party es o en el siguiente capi o en el ke sigue del siguiente asi que no falta muxo

**Shami: **Hi! ps sia proveche aproveche, barata barata Eriol al dos por uno, pague uno y llevese a su clon xDD (ains ojala y se pudiera TxT) ps si por lo visto el ninio saco su lado celoso... eso me pone a pensar, imaginatelo enojado waaa (el teclado se inunda... tengo ke komprarme un babero para estos casos n.nU) en fins espero este capi te haya gustado y gomen po no actualizar prontito pero ps la escuela y examenes ps kreo ke me mareo pero ya me libre (por el momento) del cole y ya toy de vagaciones.

**LMUndine: **Holis! ps pa ke Kanae lo deje lo veo dificil, pero que deje el asunto **_"Conspiracion pa juntar y si se puede rejuntar a mi primis y al inglesito guapeton"_** (ajaja dicho en exclusiva de la propia boca de Kanae :P) asi ke de ke vaya a haber asuntito de Kanae y Eriol ps habra pero no del lado de ke Kanae le "baje" el galan a Tomoyo si no de juntar a esos dos. Asi ke no te preocupes y espero te haya gustado este capi

**daidoji-tomoyo: **Jejeje holis, ps ya vez, fue original (kreo) lo del piano, aunke Eriol casi choca y todo por un piano xDD, pero ps ya, todo a su tiempo y fue loko por ke dije como hago esa escena o.o y ps se me ocurrio esa bizarridad xDD (nueva palabra bizarridad, de donde sako yo esas cosas de veras x.x) en fins espero ke este capi tmb te haya gustado

**Basileia Daudojiu: **Hi hi! chamakina como tas, ps yo actualizando (no tan pronto como me hubiese gustado) pero al fin actualize aunke cierta personita no ha actualizado ¬¬ kien sera u.û... xD en fins ps te perdono por ke os comprendo ;P.

Ps si yo hasta -censurado- con Eriol y es ke esta taaaan lendo, kawaii, guapo, bello,lovable...( y la lista sigue con un millon de millones de adjetivos mas xDD). Pero ps ya verás espero que te guste (siendo lo que voy a poner a todas nos va dejar babeando... espero o.O) en fins cuidaos y espero ke te haya gustado la faceta de Eriol celosin (ke a mi no se por ke pero waaa, me guta me guta-)

**Lebel27: **Hii! como tas, ps espero ke bn, y ps si espero ke para ustedes sea agradable lo que Kanae tiene planeado para la party o.o... mientras a esperar jeje y ps gracias por la suerte, ya acabe con mis examenes y ps espero ke te vaya bn en los tuyos y si ya los acabaste ps ya somos dos xD aunke si tienes ps relajate con mi fic :P

Bueno esto es todo amigos xDD, espero les haya gustado este capi, gracias, un billon de gracias por sus reviews, saludines y se cuidan mucho mucho, besines y hasta el next capi.

¡Matta ne!

¡nanoda!


	14. Bad boy

**El listón rojo**

**Capitulo 14 "Bad boy"**

Tomoyo no podía abrir el automóvil de su amigo, y justamente Seiki iba llegando

-No puedes ¿eh linda?

-No

-A ver -hhizo un movimiento "mágico" (golpesitos pues xD)a la puerta y esta se abrió -ves ya esta, tiene su maña

-Si, ya vi

Seiki tomo a Tomoyo por la cintura y le dijo al oido

-¿No me extrañas?

-Seiki, no empiezes con tus bromas

-No es una broma

-Aja ¬,¬ te conozco demasiado bien para tu desgracia

-Bueno si si me haz cachado

En ese momento Eriol los veía furico, mientras ambos reian

-Oh mira alla va tu amigo Eriol

-Si. ¡Nos vemos Hiraguizawa!

Pero Eriol no la pelo y se fue directo a su coche

-Se veía molesto ¿Estaría celoso?

-¿Celoso?

-Pues a lo mejor y le gustas Tomoyo

-Jajaja, no creo, Hiraguizawa es ¿como decirlo?...

-...El hombre que toda mujer desea -completo Kanae

-¿Tan perfecto es? -Dijo Seiki tratando de sonar interesado

-No se, tu preguntale a Tomoyo

-Vaya osease que es correspondido

-Y ahora te le vas a unir a Kanae, vamonos mejor que queremos llegar temprano

-Si, hoy va a ser un dia que todos van a recordar

-¿Por que lo dices Kanae?

-Sorprise lenda sorprise ;)

Eriol manejaba con una colera que no la cabía, llego al apartamento, cerro la puerta y se dirigió a su estudio, tomo un cuaderno y abrio en unas paginas, estaba apunto de arrancarlas y romperlas pero solo avento el cuaderno el cual Syaoran recogio, lo tomo y leyo lo siguiente:

_Un angel que baja atraves de las oscuras llanuras del dolor_

_cantando esperanzas esparcidas por el aire_

_viene a mi afligido, de verme rodeado de penas y sin esperanza al amor_

_deja caer sus dulces cabellos negros sobre mis manos murmurandome_

_No llores mas, no juzges mas tu alma_

_ven y canta conmigo _

_que corta es la vida_

_y no hay que pasarla solo_

_Y yo mirandole a sus preciosos ojos amatistas_

_desdichado le respondo con penar en mi voz_

_como disfrutar una vida sin amor, como vivirla si no hay nadie a mi lado..._

-Esta incompleto y tiene fecha de diciembre de este año o.o

-...

-¿Tu escribiste esto Eriol?

-Aja

-Pero se supone que no podias escribir

-No preguntes nada quieres, estoy que me lleva el diablo

-Uys si se ve llegaste enfurecido, pero tienes que arreglarte

-¿Para que?

-Mi despedida, la olvidaste

Eriol lo penso un poco; seguro habria bebidas y necesitaba desahogarse un poco.

-Estare listo, ire a bañarme

Eriol se levantó y tan furico como estaba azoto nuevamente la puerta. Syaoran penso "Este esta enojadisimo" miro la libreta y leyo mas detenidamente

-Cabellos negros, ojos amatistas mmm esta descripcion me suena a... Tomoyo -Syaoran miro por la puerta en la que se habia ido Eriol, su mirada cambio tiernamente: su amigo ya estaba enamorado; pero no se habia dado cuenta.

Mientras se duchaba Eriol golpeaba la pared cada vez que recordaba lo que Seiki le habia dicho, y lo que después habia visto. Tanta rabia no le dejaba pensar solo queria encontrarse a Seiki para golpearlo y decirle que que podria saber el sobre sus sentimientos.

Salió de la ducha, se coloco una camisa blanca que solo abrochaba los ultimos tres botones dejando ver su desnudo y bien formado pecho, un pantalon negro y un saco del mismo color pero sin abrochar. Su cabello lo peino de una manera salvaje. Eriol en verdad iba muy bien, tanto como para volver loca a mas de una chica.

-¿Bien ya nos vamos? -pregunto Eriol a Syaoran

-Si

Se fueron en el auto de Syaoran, Eriol no queria manejar, no tenia ganas. El rumbo del camino era a casa de Sakura

-¿Que no se supone que es tu despedida?

-Aja

-Las dos fiestas van a ser en el mismo lugar pero se dividieron para que sea mas tentador ya sabes eso de vigilar a mi futura esposa de que no haga nada malo por eso quiero divertirme de lo lindo y tu me vas a ayudar

-u.û no tengo ganas

-Andale y después de ello te puedes ir a beber lo que se te antoje y no te molestare en toda la noche es mas si quieres puedes darte un tiro

-Si con eso me libro de ti entonces acepto

-Perfecto, mira ya llegamos

Los dos jovenes llegaron entraron a la puerta que decia "Bad boys" (chicos malos, chicos malos, chicos malos... que vas a hacer cuando vengan por ti xD). Estaban sus amigos de la preparatoria, tambien y por desgracia para Syaoran tambien estaba Touya; tambien estaba Yukito, el jefe, se habia escabullido un rato del trabajo para ir. Pero Syaoran ahora no les daba mucha importancia solo dio un hola, bienvenidos y disfruten de la velada; se llevo a Eriol a una habitacion.

-¿Que hacemos aqui?

-Toma -Syaoran le dio un antifaz a Eriol y el se puso otro

-¿Y para que es esto?

-Le daré una sopresa a Sakura, seré el chico que contrato para bailar ;)

-Y el fin de que yo me ponga esto y haga el ridiculo tambien es...

-Que tu me vas a ayudar

-¿Y-yo!

-Vamos Eriol nadie va a saber que eres tu, es mas tomate unas copas para que te relajes toma

-No confio en ti ¬,¬

-Hay Eriol toma -le dio una botella de whisky y un vaso, Eriol sin pensarlo dos veces acepto, tal vez seria divertido ¿no? ademas el antifaz lo cubriria de su identidad

-Eso es

Mientras en otra habitacion.

-Wow Tomoyo te ves estupenda -dijeron las amigas de la primaria ahora todas unas señoritas

-Gracias chicas

-Y ni se diga de la futura esposa

-Claro, la futura esposa de mi querido cachorrito tenia que ser una monada

-Hay Nakuru no exageres

-Bueno basta de charlas ya son las 10:45 y los chicos que contratamos ya deben estar en la habitacion privada. Ire a ver, me acompañas Sakura

-Claro Kanae

Fueron hasta la habitacion y vieron a un chico

-Wow, pero si te ves muy bien... Syaoran

-Puedo darte un show por adelantado Sakura ;)

-Ustedes tendran toda la noche de bodas y toda la luna de miel ¿Dónde esta Eriol?

-Todavia se esta arreglando pensando que estoy haciendo show, fue fácil convencerlo y con unas copitas de mas esto se va a poner divertido

-¿No lo emborachaste?

-Claro que no, solo se tomo unas dos copas de whisky, no lo embriago pero si lo animo un poco

-Perfecto, pues que empiece el show

Kanae y Sakura salieron. Mientras Syaoran le aviso a Eriol que seguia el. Eriol se preparo

-La chica entrara y se sentara en esta silla

-Bien

-Vaya Eriol no te conocía ese lado salvaje

-Hay que divertirse no crees

-Asi se habla

Sakura y Kanae llegaron avisando que ya estaban los chicos listos en el salon privado

-Bueno quien será la primera

Todas las chicas estaban ansiosas menos Tomoyo que lucía un poco deprimida

-Tomoyo, esta fiesta no es para ponerse mal asi que para que te animes tu serás la primera

-P-pero yo no quiero o/././o

Y todas las chicas empujaron a Tomoyo, abrieron la puerta la sentaron y cerraron. Kanae y Sakura simularon tener que ir por bocadillos para en realidad ir a ver el show. Se metieron y detras de una cortinita junto con Syaoran se pusieron a espiar.

Tomoyo estaba muy nerviosa, le sudaban las manos, deseaba no estar ahí pero antes de seguir pensando en un porfavor no, se oyo de repente una melodía lenta pero a la vez ritmica y el sonido de unos pasos que entraron en la habitación por otra puerta; levanto la mirada en seco, y vio a un joven de cabello negro el cual tenia su rostro oculto por un antifaz. El joven empezo a quitarse el saco negro de una manera demasiado provocativa; y la pobre Tomoyo estaba con una cara llena de mortificacion, la cual aumento cuando le aventó el saco a ella, después se desabotono la camisa lentamente sin dejar de observar a la joven que por el color rojo oscuro de la luz, no pudo distinguir aunque sintió que la conocía. De todos modos siguió, ella no lo reconocería y eso era lo que importaba. Se quito la camisa suavemente al ritmo de la suave melodía hasta que se deslizo por su piel hasta caeral suelo. Tomoyo se quedo boquiabierta, al ver el torso desnudo de aquel joven, de verdad no estaba nada mal; con ello la mortificacion se le fue en un dos por tres y se sintio mas relajada para disfrutar de el show. Eriol pudo notarlo asi que se acerco un poco mas a ella, la cerro entre la silla y su cuerpo pero cual fue su sopresa que era Tomoyo la que lo estaba viendo. Ahora el que estaba nervioso era el pero eso no le preocupo mucho, queria jugar un poco, asi que tomo la mano de Tomoyo y la puso sobre su pecho, deslizandola desde el cuello hasta el abdomen. Tomoyo sintio como una ola de electricidad le recorria el cuerpo al instante en que su mano se deslizo por el torso desnudo de aquel joven; Eriol aparto la mano de la chica y tomo el rostro de Tomoyo dulcemente y con el poco valor que le dio el alcohol, le propinó un beso en la boca, Tomoyo no supo reaccionar pero de alguna manera este beso se le hizo familiar, asi que atravez de ese sentimiento se dejo llevar se envolvio en el cuerpo del chico mientras este le correspondia el abrazo, al mismo tiempo que el beso hiba aumentando la efusividad en la que se daba.

Syaoran, Kanae y Sakura se quedaron boquiabiertos, Eriol era obvio que se habia dado cuenta que Tomoyo era la que estaba delante de el pero que le diera un beso y encima que en vez de que Tomoyo le diera un cachetada, ella le correspondia demasiado bien.

-¿Es mejor que los dejemos solos?

-Si

-Pero Kanae, si pasa algo que no

-Ella le va a quitar el antifaz y vera que es Eriol...

-Eso no suena bien

-Tal vez Tomoyo piense que es una manera de declaracion y Eriol ve que es la forma perfecta de declararse o si no ella piensa que el se quiere aprovechar de la situacion y aqui se termino todo

-¿Que hacemos?

-A lo que sigue mejor nos retiramos

Y los chicos se fueron, seguro que pasaria la segunda cosa y querian dejar pasar un tiempo para hablar con ellos, nunca hables al instante con alguien que se enoja por que no te va a escuchar

Tomoyo y Eriol tomaron aire, ese beso que no querian que terminara, tuvo que detenerse. Eriol tomo su camisa y su saco. Tomoyo lo detuvo

-Me gustaría saber quien eres

-¿Para que?

-No se, curiosidad

-La curiosidad mato al gato Daidouji

Esa voz, al decir Daidouji, la reconocio de inmediato

-¿Hiraguizawa?

Al oir su nombre, Eriol quito el antifaz y efectivamente era Hiraguizawa. Tomoyo no supo reaccionar

-Perdon por lo del beso, me deje llevar, seguro que no debi hacerlo, y menos cuando ya estas con alguien

-¿Con alguien?

-Aja ¿por que no me dijiste nada?

-Pero si yo... no entiendo de que me hablas

-Lo vas a negar, vaya no pense que fueses de esa clase de mujeres

Tomoyo se indigno al oir esas palabras y le propino una cachetada

-Yo no te tengo que dar explicaciones sobre nada de mi vida...no eres mas que un extraño

Esas palabras le llegaron fuerte a Eriol

-Tienes razon, solo somos extraños, no somos nada y nunca lo seremos

Eriol tomo sus cosas y se marcho mas furico que antes, salio de la habitacion y se dirigio al auto de Syaoran avento sus cosas y dejo ir unas lagrimas. De pronto se le aclaro la mente, todas esas emociones se abrian paso a una sola respuesta y ese beso... le habia sabido a gloria. Lastima, ella no era nada para el cuando para el ella era, conocer el amor por primera vez, se puso de rodillas y lloró decepcionado.

Mientras Tomoyo no podía creer que Eriol la juzgara de esa forma, salio de aquella habitacion hecha una Magdalena a la habitacion de Sakura. Sakura, Syaoran y Kanae la vieron, asi que la siguieron y en la habitacion encontraron a Tomoyo llorando de una forma inconsolable

-Por que duele tanto, por que su mirada y sus palabras me dolieron tanto... y ese beso, ese beso que quize que durara toda la vida... ¿Por que?

-Será mejor que te quedes a dormir aqui - le dijo tiernamente Sakura a su amiga

-...Eriol

-Si, sera mejor que vayas a verlo Syaoran, no sabemos como este el

-Nos vemos entonces Sakura

Syaoran encontro a Eriol llorando desconsoladamente arrodillado, una escena familiar aunque ahora era diferente, ahora no era el recuerdo de Kaho Mizuki el que casi podia tocar, esta vez era un sentimiento nuevo que se abria paso entre su alma y corazón, era amor, ahora todo era tan claro, amor por aquella mujer de ondulados cabellos y mirada amatista, un angel que le habia clavado un puñal del sentimiento mas real y vivido, uno nunca conocido y que jamas habia sentido en su existencia, pero ¿Era normal que doliera tanto? todo mundo describia el amor de una forma maravillosa pero para el estaba significandole dolor, mucho dolor.

Syaoran lo tomo del hombro. Eriol lo miró friamente y lo empujo

-Tu sabías que ella estaría alli, tu planeaste todo

-Eriol yo solo quería ayudar

-Pues bonita manera de ayudar, gracias por nada

-¿Que sucedio?

-No quiero hablar de ello, ni mucho menos contigo

Eriol de nuevo tomo sus cosas, busco un taxi y se fue. Syaoran tomo su automovil y se dirigió al departamento donde seguro Eriol habia ido. Llegó al departamento pero la puerta estaba semi-abierta y Eriol estaba en su sillon acostado, con una botella en la mano (¬¬ siempre tomando para olvidar u.u... no me invitas n.n? XD) miro alrededor y habia cosas tiradas, seguro Eriol habia llegado para aventar cosas.

-¿Ahora si quieres hablar? -dijo Syaoran en murmullo, pero no recibió respuesta, le repitió la pregunta unas dos veces mas pero nada - Nunca quieres hablar Eriol, siempre ha sido asi, pero, si te guardas todo eso, te va a hacer mal

-Y que mas da eh, no quiero hablar de nada ni con nadie y eso te incluye sobre todo a ti

Syaoran se quedo un poco impresionado, Eriol le empezaba a colmar la pasciencia, el se ofrecia en ayudarlo pero en cambio Eriol le respondia con ese desprecio. No pensaba rogarle

-Bien, haz lo que tu quieras, ahogate en alcohol, pegate un tiro si es lo que quieres, no me importa, ya me canse de lo mismo de que siempre te sumas y te encierres en tu maldito mundo sin dejarnos a nosotros los que te queremos, ayudarte y escucharte.

Y sin decir mas Syaoran se fue dejando a Eriol solo en el departamento, y Eriol derramo el llanto otra vez, pero ahora grito hasta poder sentir que desgarraba su voz. Mientras, Syaoran manejaba hacia un hotel para pasar la noche; le hacia sentirse tan impotente, Eriol siempre era asi, sufria de una manera bastante pesada, pero era sobretodo por que el queria llevar ese dolor solo sin mortificar a nadie con su pesar, y eso le molestaba a Syaoran por que esa no era manera de llevar las penas no guardandolas hasta que se acumulen y ya no poder mas.

* * *

Yo tambien quiero ver- la autora se escabulle entre la gente y empuja a Kanae, Syaoran y a Sakura, que se le quedaron viendo con cara de y esta que?

Syaoran: Oye, te conocemos?

Autora: etto ps yo... solo soy... una especie de angel cupido que viene a vigilar que todo salga bien n.nU _"y a ver a ese bomboncito bailar de una manera sensualona º¬º" - _Dicho esto los demas no le hicieron caso...

Seee º¬º... ejem (la autora se reincorpora y sigue), hola mis queridismos lectores del alma como estan, ps yo aki disfrutando de mis vagas (ahora si oficiales) y actualizando por fin;ps respecto al fic por fin vimos las tan esperadas despedidas de solteros...que les ha parecido, quize hacerlo lo mas chechualon posible pero no se si me quedo bien ustedes tendran la ultima palabra.

Ps por otro lado Eriol y Tomoyitose enojaron, pero ps ya saben alguien celoso es ciego y sordo, pero ojala y todo se arregle por lo menos Eriol (ademas de deleitarnos waaa...) ya se dio cuenta de que esta enamorado de Tomoyo (por fin -se oye a lo lejos ovaciones y el alleluya-) asi que esperen el proximo capi...

Etto... los reviews ya los contestare de manera personal por que por ahi me han dicho que ya no se deben responder aki, asi que ps ya les llegara mi reply a su review (esta vez se los debo :P)

En fins dicho esto ps nos leemos luego

Matta ne!


	15. De una forma desesperada

**El listón rojo**

**Capítulo 15 "De una forma desesperada"**

En otra casa se vivía mas o menos la misma tensión

-De verdad Sakura, Kanae me puede llevar a casa

-A no señorita usted necesita hablar con alguien y desahogarse completamente ¿Qué paso ahi dentro que te ha dejado asi mujer? Sakura y yo estamos ansiosas de saber que tienes

-No...me lo recuerdes -Kanae tomo a Tomoyo de los hombros y la sentó sobre la cama, acto seguido, tomo dos sillas que colocó alrededor de su prima, indicó a Sakura que sentará en una de ellas

-Señorita vas a hablar, además -dijo mirando a Sakura de reojo- me siento mal, por que bueno yo planee esto y...

Tomoyo abrio sus ojos de manera sopresiva pero al ver que su prima estaba arrepentida en realidad, la había pasado bien pero... suspiro recordando lo que habia ocurrido y con un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos, aquellos que señalaban que las lagrimas volverían a desvanecerse, sonrió un poco a Kanae

-No paso nada que fuera tu culpa, todo fue por el tipo ese llamado Hiraguizawa -tratando de sonar indignada- tu culpa no fue

-¿Qué paso con Eriol, Tomoyo, que te hizo o que te dijo? -con curiosidad dijo en su voz Sakura

-¿Besa bien? -Se adelanto a decir Kanae aunque, rapidamente se tapo la boca, seguro algo tenía que ver el beso para que su prima se pusiera a llorar. Tomoyo suspiró nuevamente pero mas profundamente, miro a las chicas que estaban junto a ella

-No lo hace mal, pero eso no es el punto; el fue un grosero -y de subito recordo las palabras de Eriol, tan frescas como si ahora pudiera oirlas, esto hizo que su relato se tornara con mas enojo un poco de temblor en su voz mezclados en un solo tono -¡me dijo, en palabras mas resumidas,que yo era una zorra! que era como todas las demas, y ... pero como se atreve a juzgarme de una manera tan superficial ¿todo por un beso? ja seguro es como todos... como todos los demas, te usan y después te tiran como un trapo sucio -y ahora Tomoyo soltaba todo el dolor que, como si debajo de la capa de enojo, como el aceite flotando en agua, se encontrara aguardando a salir y esta vez su voz quebro en llanto junto con palabras y lagrimas - yo... yo creí que eso habia sido especial ¿saben? por que el... el me beso de una manera tan distinta, no se, yo he besado es cierto pero en este beso habia algo muy dulce que no se puede describir; y... esa mirada todo lo que ese momento significó... no se estoy tan enojada pero a la vez demasiado confundida.

-Primita... primero ¿qué es lo que sientes por Eriol? si bien se que te gusta pero te bloqueas por que sabes que hay algo mas ¿o me equivoco? -Tomoyo solo asintió y Kanae prosiguio - entonces aclara esa parte, por que de no ser asi tu confusion aumentará, y te vas a aturdir demasiado.

-El... me gusta demasiado -dijo Tomoyo despues de andar meditando como por unos 20 minutos, cabilando por dentro de su corazón.

Eriol, esa palabra en su mente y todo su cuerpo se estremeció en un instante y algo, como un nudo, como algo indescriptible le oprimia el pecho, de una forma demasiado incomoda de esas veces que sientes algo que te deja demasiado feliz pero a la vez desesperada... pero desesperada por que, y en un instante su cerebro formulo la respuesta... desesperada por verle, por estar con el, por desear que ese beso no acabara nunca, por desearlo a el en todo momento y en toda clase de formas existentes, desearlo carnal pero tambien cariñosamente... deseo, no era algo tan superficial, desearlo con ella, junto a ella, junto a su corazon, compartiendo cualquier clase de cosas juntos especiales y maravillosas, reir por tonterias, reir por estar contentos, llorar por felicidad... vivir de cualquier manera pero junto a el. Ahora comprendía que esa presión en el pecho era ese deseo, esa desesperacion por estar junto con el, desvivirse por el de una forma desesperada, la desesperación que era ocasionada por las palabras en las que el se habia dirigido a ella hace como unas 2 horas antes

_"Tienes razon, solo somos extraños, no somos nada y nunca lo seremos"_

... y nunca lo seremos, esa era la desesperación, acaso el no la veía como parte de su futuro y si era asi, por que a ella le preocupaba tanto y a lo lejos se oyo a si misma decir _"Nunca me he enamorado, de esa manera en que describen ese sentimiento, desvivirte por esa persona, no poder dejar de verle ni en sueños hasta sentir que le tocas con tan solo el pensamiento... si eso es amar yo jamas he experimentado tal cosa" _Enamorada, Tomoyo sonrió de una manera instantanea. Enamorada de Eriol Hiraguizawa

-El... simplemente me encanta, me fascina su forma de reir, su manera de mirar, su voz llamandome Daidouji en la forma tan seductoramente varonil en la que lo pronuncia, sus cabellos azulados cuando sopla el viento, y sus gafas por dios las han notado, ni siquiera opacan el precioso brillo de sus ojos azules con la profundidad nocturna de una estrella, son tan bellos que su alma esta ahi desnuda y como miran, su manera tan intimidante de mirar que te hacen sentir tan debil y a la vez te brindan una fuerza especial y su manera de besar, tan dulce y apasionada... uff no acabaria; el... todo el, estoy loca y perdidamente enamorada de el -sonrió aun mas; nunca se habia imaginado que algun dia hablaria de tal manera sobre un hombre pero ahora lo hacía y eso la ponía muy feliz, tanto que rio a carcajadas como una loca desquiciada

-Lo amo jajajaja lo amo demasiado, tanto que no me habia dado cuenta, tanto es el sentimiento que no me cabe en el corazón ni en el alma que no lo note:

LO AMO, ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ERIOL HIRAGUIZAWA - y siguio riendo como una loca desquiciada pero loca desquiciada de amor. Mientras tanto, Sakura y Kanae no sabian si reir por que Tomoyo conocia el sentimiento o llorar por que ese cariño estaba pendiendo de un hilo. Después de todo este alboroto Sakura volvio a la fiesta mientras Kanae cuidaba el sueño al que Tomoyo habia caido rendida; llegó la madrugada y Sakura se tendío en el sillon de la sala después de despedir a sus ultimas invitadas.

Amaneció, y el sol se colaba por uno de los grandes ventanales de la habitación, los rayos llegaron hasta el rostro de un joven que ante la molesta luz giro para no recibirla mas, hecho esto, abrio lentamente los ojos mientras una punzada enorme empezaba a taladrarle la cabeza.

-¿Cuántos camiones cargados de elefantes me pasaron encima? -Se dijo asi mismo en voz alta pero una voz familiar le respondio, y con todo el dolor de su cabeza busco el provenir de la voz

-Pues camiones no eran prescisamente, parece ser que te empinaste mas de la media botella de brandy que habia en la casa -Eriol miro y solo pudo divisar una sombra -y perdiste el sentido de dormir en una cama, luego a quien le dicen niño -y se acerco hasta que la figura se ilumino, era Syaoran que traía un vaso con agua, una taza llena de humeante y bastante bien proporcionado cafe -toma, tambien te traje aspirinas.

Eriol se levanto como pudo y tomo las pastillas, pero, de repente recordo la discusion que habian tenido, despues de eso no se le venia a la mente que habia sucedido, vaya cruda realidad.

-El desayuno estara listo pronto asi que vete a bañar -pero antes de poder salir del estudio, que era donde estaban, Eriol lo detuvo

-¿Se supone que te habias enfadado?

-Bueno, me enfade, de hecho sigo enfadado pero no podía verte morir, tus resacas son de muerte amigo mío

-Lo siento, ayer...

-Ya me contaras ademas tambien yo te debo una disculpa

-No, yo soy el que te debo una, fui muy egoista, siempre lo he sido en ese aspecto de mi vida

-Si eso ni quien te lo niege ¿con eso quedamos a mano no te parece?

-Bueno

-¡Entonces que esperas, vete a bañar ! -le dijo mientras sonreía, nunca le grites a Eriol Hiraguizawa cuando anda crudo (XD ajaja pobre hombre ejem sigamos)

-No grites, mi cabeza .

-Bueno entonces mejor ya vete a bañar, que te vez fatal y efectivamente parece que te hubiera apalastado una manada de camiones -y dicho esto Syaoran salió de la habitacion.

Eriol siguió a su recamara y se metió al baño, preparo la tina y mientras esta se llenaba preparaba la ropa limpia que usaría hoy. Se miro al espejo y vio que en verdad estaba hecho un desastre, termino de mirarse, se desvistio y se metio en la tina (waaa yo kelo enjabonarle la espalda º¬º... ejem olviden lo ke dije hace un momento u/./u). El baño le estaba sentando bien y parecía que las pastillas ya estaban surtiendo efecto, en eso comenzó a repasar los hechos del día anterior, y como es que había llegado a estar en el estado deplorable para que amaneciera tan mal. Tomoyo fue la palabra clave para que lo demas se le viniera a la mente de una manera mas rapida y clara.

-Te pego duro Eriol -se dijo asi mismo mientras salía de la bañera envolviendose en una toalla. Se vistió miro su calendario y oh sopresa 24 de diciembre -¡Demonios! pero si hoy es el día del concierto, con las ganas que tengo de ver a Daidouji -se dijo con un poco de sarcasmo, seguido de un suspiro de pesadumbre, en primera se habia molestado con ella por que no le habia comentado nada sobre Seiki por consiguiente se sentia mal por que era una manera de no tomarlo en cuenta, luego se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de la misma y para colmo se habia puesto una pero de aquellas (se refiere a que tomo demasiado pa las personillas que no entiendan la expresión) y lo menos que quería ahora era verla enfrente de el y el actuar como si no hubiese pasado nada -este día sera largísimo.

Se dirigio a el comedor, donde ya el desayuno estaba listo. Miró a Syaoran que ya lo esperaba, se sentó, desayunaron en silencio hasta que terminaron y el silencio junto con el mismo.

-Hoy es el gran dia ¿eh? -le dijo burlonamente Syaoran

-Aja

-Pero que entusiasmo, asi hasta yo me pongo a llorar de alegría

-Ayer... no quede en buenos terminos con Daidouji. Hay días en los que a veces no tienes ganas de ver a cierta gente...

-Y curiosamente hoy es uno de esos dias y tu no quieres verla a ella

-Aja

-Pues ni como ayudarte, si tan solo supiera tocar el piano pero -poniendole una mano en el hombro- lamentablemente no se

-Te estas burlando de mi situacion

-Pues... es rarisimo verte en pequeños dilemas como este, y ademas de muy gracioso ¿Quieres contarme que paso?

-Bueno, resulta que... -y le conto desde que vio a Seiki, lo cual sorprendio muchisimo a Syaoran

-Como pero no hay peligro de que ya haya dado informacion tuya o de la compañia

-Hicimos un pacto, a el no le conviene hablar y a mi tampoco asi que estamos a mano -y de ahi prosiguio hasta cuando habia llegado al departamento y la pelea que es algo que Syaoran ya sabía

-Ya veo...¿No crees que la juzgaste precipitadamente?

-Fue demasiado claro

-Bueno pero por que no le preguntaste, o no se, hay veces que la gente se lleva asi, ademas habrias de saber tu, vienes de fuera... no no ni me mires asi, que yo te digo la verdad

-¿Debería disculparme? -Syaoran le da un zape, Eriol lo mira con ojos de muerte pero Syaoran no le toma mucha importancia.

-Claro zoquete, en primera la disculpa, en segunda, deberías de confesarle lo que sientes

-P-pero, y si me dice que en efecto Seiki y ella son pareja o si no le gusto ... -y al ver esta reaccion Syaoran sonrió a Eriol, que ademas de verse inseguro estaba sonrojado, como muy contadas veces se le podia ver

-Ya vez

-¿Qué? -pregunto extrañado Eriol

-No es facil enfrentar este tipo de cosas. Vamos animo hombre, que todo va a salir bien, el no ya no tienes, por que no vas por el si (jojoj que frase tan trillada e pillado -.- sigamos con el fic)

-No lo se -dijo Eriol con desgano, ante esto Syaoran se acercó a su amigo y le dio unos zapecitos en la cabeza

-Lo orgulloso no se te va a quitar nunca por lo que puedo ver

-Dejame en paz -le dijo fingiendo enojo, después se levantó de su asiento dirigiendose a su recamara- iré prepararme, me imagino que iras asi que no te tardes en arreglar niño

-¿Me estas invitando?

-Ya estabas invitado desde antes

-Bien bien, llamaré a Sakura

En una casa, amarilla con tejado azul, los rayos del sol penetraban por las ventanas, estos no molestaban en los mas minimo a la joven de castaños cabellos que dormitaba apaciblemente en el sofa-cama de la sala, ya que solo había podido dormir cuatro horas, y ahora se encontraba descansando de tan ajetreada madrugada, aunque ese descanso se vio desaparecido cuando entre sueños oía un sonido que se hacía mas fuerte hasta poder abrir sus ojos verdes con una pesadez tremenda... el teléfono retumbaba a su lado.

-¿Quién molesta tan temprano?- levanto el tan odiado aparato, pero en instantes lo bendijo al oir lo que a ella le sonaba como un hermoso sonido... la voz de Syaoran.

-Buenos días linda ¿como amaneciste?

-Bien, si asi recibo el día entonces es maravilloso despertar

-¿Oh, entonces te desperté?

-Emm.. bueno no jeje era un decir

-Lo siento mucho

-No de verdad no pasa nada ya estaba levantada

-Eres muy mala para mentir lo sabias

-Jejeje nunca te podre engañar

-Por lo que podemos ver no ¿a que hora acabo la fiesta? Por que para que duermas hasta tarde debe ser por que no termino cuando me fui

-Termino a las 6 de la mañana

-Vaya, mas te vale que no hayas hecho nada malo

-¡Como crees Syaoran! Si la mayor parte de la fiesta me la pase consolando a la pobre de Tomoyo

-Cierto -mirando a su alrededor con teléfono en mano- ¿Cómo esta?

-Ahora mismo debe estar durmiendo, anoche estaba muy sentida con Eriol, aunque no es para menos por lo que nos contó

-Si, se la otra versión jeje, pero no te preocupes, ya me encarge de hablar con el, esta un poco arrepentido pero era lógico, cuando te enamoras, los celos te tapan los oidos y los ojos

-¡QUE! -el grito de Sakura se oyo retumbar en toda la casa haciendo que los que dormían despertarán, asomarse a aquellos que ya estaban despiertos, y apartar el auricular del telefóno al que se encontraba oyendo

-Auuch, mide eso -sobandose el oido mientras cambiaba el auricular a su oido intacto

-Perdona Syaoran, pero... es que no lo pude evitar -asomandose a las escaleras para ver que no se asomara Tomoyo, quien seguro se había levantado con el "ruidito", no la vio pero por si las dudas dijo lo siguiente en voz bajita - ¿Entendí bien, Eriol esta enamorado de Tomoyo?

-Si

-Wow pues -asomandose nuevamente y sin dejar de hablar quedamente- asombrate por que Tomoyo nos dijo los mismo

-Vaya, todo paso bien después de todo

-Como que bien, estan enojados... ambos por lo que pude notar

-Si pero hablando se entiende la gente

-Sabes como es Eriol y yo conozco a Tomoyo, no creo que quieran verse

-Estas en lo cierto, Eriol no la quiere ver aunque logico con que cara, con el sermon que le di, pero es inevitable... ¿olvidas que día es hoy?

-Pues...- se acercó al calendario que estaba en la mesita de centro- 24 de diciembre, si no me digas, vas a hacer una cena para reunirlos

-No, ellos tienen que verse hoy por que hoy hay un concierto

-Es verdad, lo olvide por completo, y tu crees que se hablen

-Tienen que, por lo menos tu iras conmigo para ver que sucede

-¿De verdad?

-Si, llame también para invitarte ¿vamos?

-Claro, no me lo perderia por nada, lejos de lo que pueda pasar, Eriol y Tomoyo juntos en el concierto va a ser genial

-Bueno, entonces paso por ti a las 5 ¿Si?

-Bien te esperare

-Entonces nos vemos, descansa un rato mas

-No, ya se me quito el sueño

-Como quieras. Adios linda

-Adios Syaoran

Sakura colgó el teléfono, doblo y arreglo el sofá, subio las escaleras y toco quedamente en la habitación.

* * *

**Holis a todos como tan? ps yo muy bien viendo que ya son 91 reviews que emocion y too gracias a ustedes no saben lo feliz que me pone tener fans xDD ( nada modesta yo xD) bno fans míos no se pero por lo menos la historia tiene aceptacion y eso me hace sentir muy satisfecha, mi metodo de escritura no es el mejor pero creo que comparando estos capitulos con los primeros y comparar esta historia con "Un amor doloroso" el primer fic que escribí pues ha habido una gran diferencia y desarrollo aunque todavía me falta por ello espero mejorar. **

**Bien pues ya tamos en el capi 15 que rapido y por fin (se oyen campanas xD) por fin Tomoyo se dio cuenta de lo que siente por cierto chico lindo xDD pero andan enojados, ya se no me maten es que ya se me ha pegado este tipo de cosas ajaja dejar lo bueno entre muchos capis sin importancia yeee malditas CLAMP ¬¬ solo hacen que uno se pique T.T , pero algun día se resolvera todo tengan pasciencia.**

**Bien respecto a los reviews algunos no han de tener una cuenta para mandar el reply y como ya no los voy a responder aqui pues les doy gracias a esas personitas por leer y si quieren que les mande alguna respuesta pues pongan su correo ;).**

**Que mas... pues me voy de vagaciones asi que también por eso decidí poner este capitulo y pues el capi 16 lo subiré hasta regresar por ello espero adelantar unos capis en la compu :D y ps si les va bien y acabo capitulos ps en donde voy me fugo un rato para un cafe internet y lo subo, todo depende de mi musa :P asi que si quieren culpar a alguien culpenla a ella ¬¬.**

**Bueno ya me dejo de cosinas, me he dejado llevarmucho con mis notas (vaya es una de las notas mas largas que escribo o.o) cuidense mucho, los que esten de vagaciones disfrutenlas muxio muxio coman bien y portense mal xDD.**

**¡Matta ne !**


	16. Un día de concierto part 1

**El listón rojo**

**Capítulo 16 "Un día de concierto: el principio" (primera parte)**

Sakura colgó el teléfono, doblo y arreglo el sofá, subio las escaleras y toco quedamente en la habitación.

-Tomoyo ¿estás despierta?

-Si Sakura, adelante

Sakura entró, miro a Tomoyo que estaba sentada en la cama que ya estaba tendida mientras Kanae seguía acostada pero despierta ya

-Buenos días ¿durmieron bien?

-Tomoyo seguro que si y... yo tambien a pesar de que use el futon :P

-Me alegro, solo vine a dejar las cobijas y por ropa, me bañare en el otro baño, ustedes pueden usar este -dicho esto Sakura sacó ropa limpia, y salió dejando solas a Tomoyo y a Kanae quien al salir Sakura decidió levantarse y recoger el futon que amablemente le había prestado la castaña.

-¿Y bien? -le dijo Kanae a Tomoyo, quien estaba un poco triste

-¿Bien que?

-Sabes que día es hoy ¿no?

-Algun día frío de diciembre supongo

-Pues si, pero tambien es uno de esos dias en los que tienes que ir a un concierto navideño a cantar

-¡SABADO VEINTICINCO DE DICIEMBRE!

-Bien pense que no lo captabas

-No puede ser u.u

-Si, si puede

-¿Qué voy a hacer? No quiero ni tengo ganas de ver a Hiraguizawa .

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sencillamente sigo enojada con el

-Bueno y quien te dice que se disculpa hoy

-Si tanto desea eso, debería venir aqui

-Ajá, no seas orgullosa, ves como te pones no es solo "el" , también la gente que va a ir a verlos... no vas a quedar mal con ellos ¿o si?

-...

-Vamos señorita Daidouji, el señor Hiraguizawa no es el unico ser en el mundo al que vas a ver hoy... además todo se hubiese resuelto de malos entendidos si le hubieses dicho lo que vos sientes por el

-Por que no lo sabía, simple y sencillo

-Bien¿os vaís a bañar ya o te pondras de melancólica a pensar?

-Bañate tu primero si quieres

-Vale, no vayas a llorar o algo que se le parezca, todo irá bien...

Pasó la mañana como si de agua en un grifo se tratase, se bañaron, desayunaron y, por lo que respecta a Tomoyo y Kanae, regresaron a casa despidiendose, pidiendo disculpas y dando gracias a la joven castaña por tantas atenciones.

Llegaron a su destino Tomoyo fue a su habitación Kanae detrás de ella

-¿Piensas seguirme a todos lados hoy?

-Bueno es que tengo curiosidad

-Estoy bien Kanae gracias por preocuparte

-Para eso estamos las primas

-No... ¿no te vas a arreglar?

-¿Podré ir?

-Claro, necesitare apoyo moral

-Entonces... eso quiere decir que...

-Si, hablare con Hiraguizawa y le dire, bueno tu sabes -dijo con un leve sonrojo - asi que señorita escoja algo decente, que yo haré lo mismo, ademas hoy es 24 de diciembre

-Cierto, bueno en occidente es algo mas familiar, Sakura hará una cena ¿verdad, parece que invitó a Syaoran y también a tu lindo ingles, además aqui es de buena suerte declararse este día asi que no pudo ser mejor

-Bueno ya ya, sal de aquí

-Jajaja, mirate Tomoyo vos estas mas roja que un tomate, pero te dejare para que la "inspiración" llegue

Kanae salío a empujones. Tomoyo miraba su armario pensativamente, recorria una y otra vez cada prenda pero nada la convencía, sacaba un vestido se lo probaba pero miraba otro e inmediatamente probaba con el pero nada.

-Dios pero que díficil, que me pondre. Vamos Tomoyo -se dijo a si misma- solo es un concierto aunque después de ahí tenemos que ir a la casa de Sakura a cenar

**FLASH BACK**

La habitación estaba inundada del delicioso olor del desayuno que Touya preparaba, mientras Sakura, ayudada por Kanae y Tomoyo, ponían la mesa. El padre de Sakura bajaba las escaleras, pues esa mañana había llegado de una espedicion a la que había acudido.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días -respondieron al unísono los jovenes que se encontraban ahí

-¿A que hora llegaste papá?

-Temprano ¿cómo les fue en la fiesta?

-Muy bien

-Se ve jeje, cuando llegue todo estaba desierto

-Cierto papá, que pena olvide que llegabas hoy

-No te preocupes hija, llegue temprano y casi no dormi así que estuvo bien ¿Tomoyo como haz estado?

-Muy bien, a mire le presento a mi prima Kanae Daidouji -Kanae se adelanto y hizo una pequeña reverencia

-Mucho gusto señorita Daidouji

-Llameme Kanae, yo no soy de Japón y es un poco incómodo estar con los apellidos

-O vaya esta bien. Por cierto Sakura ya les avisaste sobre lo de hoy

-Cierto si no me dices no lo recuerdo. Bueno no se si puedan pero hoy haremos una cena, aprovechando que se acerca mi boda para que Syaoran empieze a incorporarse a la familia y como es navidad y el esta acostumbrado a celebrarla pues algo asi haremos. Asi que las invitamos... parece que Eriol también vendrá. -esto último lo dijo mirando a Tomoyo que se sonrojo -¿Entonces que dicen?

-Por mi no hay problema pero que dices prima -dijo Kanae mirando a Tomoyo

-Hoy es el concierto

-Si, nos vendríamos cuando acabará -Sakura recordó que seguro Eriol y Tomoyo hablarían después del concierto o algo asi, entonces se adelanto a decir- pero si no pueden no hay problema

-Haré lo posible para venir

-Si Tomoyo, sabes que tu eres como de la familia ¿verdad papa?

-Claro

-Esta listo el desayuno

-Que bien

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Después de tanto meditar, miró el reloj, el concierto sería a las diez y apenas eran las seis de la tarde asi que decidio ir por algo decente.

-Vienes Kanae

-¿A dónde; vas a ir de compras?

-Si

-Bueno, espera que me visto, que andaba probandome el vestido que me llevaré hoy

-Ok pero no tardes

Pasaron diez minutos y Kanae salió de la casa donde Tomoyo ya la esperaba

-Bien pues vamonos

Mientras, Eriol salía de su habitación para refrescarse un rato, Syaoran estaba en la salita tranquilamente leyendo una revista; observó como Eriol se dirijía al balcon que quedaba frente a la sala un poco a la izquierda. Se levantó y se puso a lado de Eriol.

-¿Qué?

-De que o que

-Pues como llevas casi todo el día en tu habitación, hasta ahora sales y ni rastro de que estes listo ¿al menos ya sabes que te pondrás?

-Sí pero no te parece muy pronto para que me arregle

-Pues... conociendote y como el evento de hoy es algo importante para ti desde la mañana estarías arreglandote

-Tengo tiempo... además solo será el concierto

-¿No piensas ir a la cena de hoy en casa de Sakura?

-Lo siento niño, no tengo ganas de ir. Si pudiera no iría ni al concierto pero... es un favor que le hago al padre Richard. Quien sabe hasta nos vamos una hora antes, me dijo que quería hablar conmigo y yo quisiera charlar un rato con el.

-Por lo de Mizuki

-Me supongo

-Dentro de unos días.. tu sabes, es el aniversario de su muerte

-Si

-Si no hubiera pasado nada, ahora seguramente...

-Estaríamos a punto de cumplir tres años de matrimonio -Eriol dio un pequeño suspiro para después girarse y quedar de espaldas a lo que era la ciudad, recargando los codos en el cemento que dividía el departamento con lo que practicamente eran bastantes metros hacia el suelo -ella no lo merecía. Seiki, lo sabía... sabía que yo no la quería; ella también lo sabía, que mas hubiera querido yo que corresponderle

-Vamos -posando su mano en el hombro de su amigo- ella seguro sabía lo que tu hacías, puedo reconocer que a mi no callera bien pero, no era tonta y tal vez ambos pensaron que si se casaban, algun día tal vez el amor surgiría

-Pero por mi culpa... ella murío

-No fue tu culpa, solo que no contamos con la suerte que hubiesemos deseado. No se que te dio pero deberías estar feliz, en ves de estar pensando en todo esto

-¿Feliz, debido a qué según tu?

-A lo de Tomoyo, o que también se te ha olvidado que...

-Y si a ella también le llegará a pasar algo -dijo un poco sobresaltado cuando la idea se le salío de la mente al instante

-Pero que ideas tienes¿y a ella por que le tendría que pasar algo?

-Seiki me amenazó una vez. Si Daidouji no resultará ser su novia, y todo saliera bien...

-Tranquilo, estaremos atentos a todo, esta vez no se repetirá semejante cosa. Además fue un caso distinto, por algo sentí desconfianza de Mizuki ¿o olvidas que ella...

-Tienes razón. Bueno niño iré a prepararme tu también deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Pero ¿no vas a comer?

-Cierto jeje

-Vaya, el amor te vuelve un despiste

-Callate niño u/././u

-Ya vez que se siente

Y entre discusiones comieron, después de ello Eriol se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, acto el cual Syaoran también imitó. La noche cayó rapidamente, la luna creciente se colaba entre las nubes cada vez que a ellas se les antojaba, mientras que el frío se hacía saber, digno entre el ambiente, haciendo notar que el invierno estaba bien plantado en la ciudad. Eriol y Syaoran salieron del apartamento subiendose al ferrari de Eriol, dirigiendose primero a la casa de la prometida del copiloto. Llegaron Syaoran bajó del auto y toco la puerta, la imagen que se le presento lo dejo perplejo, una Sakura salió elegantemente ataviada de un vestido verde que resaltaba sus ojos esmeraldados, eso si iba abrigada por una prenda gris ya que el frío era bastante fuerte. Syaoran despertó de su estupor y le dio el brazo en señal de caballerosidad. Sakura también había quedado un poco embelesada por como iba su prometido, una chaqueta cafe y todo lo demas en negro. Syaoran abrió la puerta de los asientos traseros. Sakura subió y Syaoran cerró la puerta. Acto seguido subió nuevamente al auto del copiloto y Eriol arrancó; en un semaforo en rojo el ingles aprovecho para pedirle disculpas a Sakura por su comportamiento en la fiesta del dia anterior, Sakura sonrio diciendole que no tenía de que preocuparse y siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron a un auditorio, si bien la iglesia organizaba ese concierto, este era un evento bastante importante por ende tenía que ser un un lugar mas apropiado.

-Wow hay muchísima gente

-Ha este tipo de eventos viene bastante gente, cuando estabamos en la primaria y antes de mudarnos juntos, tus padres siempre venían y me invitaban, siempre se ha puesto asi no es así Eriol

-Si -dijo con desgano al recordar esos días y dijo por lo bajo- vaya navidades mas horrendas

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No nada

Dieron sus respectivos boletos y entraron al auditorio, si en la entrada había gente ahí dentro estaba casi lleno, esos conciertos generlamente eran para recaudar fondos para ayudar a gente desprotegida y ya era una tradicion algo añejada. A lo lejos el padre vestía muy formalemente, y al ver a Eriol se acercó a el.

-Eriol que bueno que ya llegaste

-Padre como esta

-Feliz, por lo visto aunque es temprano hay mucha gente

-Y mire a quien traje

-Syaoran, hijo como estas

-Muy bien

-Ya estás listo para tu boda

-Mas que listo, mire le presento a la mujer que me atrapo

-Mucho gusto padre -se adelanto y en reverencia saludo al hombre- mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran me ha hablado mucho sobre usted

-Mas le vale a este pillo que lo haya hecho bien

-Lo hizo por eso es un honor que usted sea el que una nuestras vidas

-Y me alegra a mi ser el que los una, y también me alegra que te haya encontrado en su camino, pues parece que eres una chica muy dulce

-Lo es, es una mujer maravillosa

-Umm ya van a empezar con la miel

-Te da envidia Eriol

-Claro que no

-Bueno el padre se alegrara en saber sobre la nueva flecha sobre tu corazoncito

-¿De verdad? Eso me gustaría saberlo

-Bueno en vista de que van a sacar las galletitas para platicar nosotros nos retiramos a nuestros lugares

-¿Por cierto y la señorita Daidouji no llegó con ustedes?

Todos callaron ante aquel comentario

-Tiene que ver con la flecha -dijo Syaoran señalando a Eriol y después su propio pecho antes de irse junto con Sakura a sus lugares

-Ese niño ya verá

-Oh con que siempre si había interés y no me quisiste decir

-Verá, no en ese momento, me acabo de dar cuenta que siento algo por ella

-De verdad me alegro por tí

-Pues yo no se si llorar o reirme

-¿Algun problema?

-Mi estupidez... y mi impulsividad, ese es el problema

-¿Pues que le hiciste! -dijo el padre con tremenda sopresa en su voz

-¡No! no es lo que esta imaginando, jamás la tocaría si ella no quisiese, bueno no hasta ese punto -diciendo esto ultimo recordando que la ultima vez el se acercó sopresivamente a una chica llamada Tomoyo y le robo un beso.

-Cuentame que paso

Eriol le conto con todo detalle, al terminar de relatar Eriol solo miraba como el padre Richard se reía, el padre miro a un Eriol un poco abochornado y se limpio las lagrimas, provocadas por tanta risa, respiro un poco y se reincorporo

-Que barabaro Eriol, pero Syaoran tiene razón tienes que pedirle una disculpa y aprender a no sacar las conclusiones de esa manera tan precipitada

-Lo se, y claro que pienso disculparme

-Y no se te olvide decirle a esa jovencita lo que sientes por ella

-También pienso hacerlo

-Bueno entonces ya quita esa cara de preocupación, seguro que ella te perdonará, y tus sentimientos por lo que me haz platicado sobre ella, seguro ella los analizará y quien sabe, tal vez los corresponda. No pierdas el animo...

-Pues ojala y me disculpe

-Y cambiando de tema, como va todo, haz sabido algo sobre tus padres

-¿Cuáles?

-Vamos Eriol

-Usted, la unica persona y mejor que nadie sabe lo mal que lo pase...

-No haz sabido nada entonces

-No

-Y tu, les has perdonado

-Nadie a venido a pedir perdon, no tengo por que darlo -el padre Richard se acerco paternalmente a Eriol tomandolo por el hombro Eriol prosigio hablando- usted sabe que si ella tocara a mi puerta y llorando me dijera un te quiero tal vez eso borraría de mi alma todo lo que pase, pero si no ha buscado nada de eso entonces, no tengo por que darle algo que no quiere...

**FLASH BACK**

Un pequeño niño, de cabellos rebeldes, ojos azulados, de unos seis años aproximadamente jugaba con algo que parecía todo menos un juguete, el pequeño desde que tenía memoria siempre se había visto asi mismo asi, solo; en ese momento una mujer de cabellos negros como la noche de un corto hasta los hombros, mirada verde y tez palida salío al patio sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada al pequeño que ahora se levantaba con una gran sonrisa

-¿Mamá podemos jugar?

-Tengo mucho que hacer Eriol

-Pero mamá

-Acaso no entiendes que la gente adulta tiene mejores cosas que hacer que andar perdiendo el tiempo

-Lo siento madre yo

-Anda ya metete a la casa que no quiero que pesces un resfriado, bastante lata me das ya ahora imaginate enfermo - Eriol entró limpiandose los pies antes de entrar a la casa, su madre detrás de el esperaba a que el pequeño pasará para ella poder ingresar al hogar, Eriol entró y su madre como si nada se dirigía a la cocina cuando sintio que algo la detenía

-¿Hoy me contarás un cuento?

-Mejor deberías empezar a ir al colegio no te parece, será mas entretenido que aprendas a leer... y dejes de molestarme con eso

Dicho esto la mujer se fue dejando a un niño empezando a hipar, sus blancas mejillas empezaron a tornarse rojas y sus ojos comenzarón a aguarse

-Pero que sucede con mi niño -Eriol volteo y una mujer mayor, ojos azules, preciosos ojos azules que miraban enternecidos a aquella criatura abrian sus brazos para recibirle- mi bebe ¿que te hizo ahora tu madre?

-Na-nada abuela, yo empeze a molestar -dijo entre pequeños hipidos, la mujer de blanca cabellera se dio cuenta que si seguía hablando de aquel dilema el niño se lanzaría en un tremendo llanto

-Bien bien no hablemos de eso¿pero que tenemos aquí? -saco de una bolsa un pequeño librito -no voy a permitir que este niño se vaya a dormir esta noche temprano por que hoy te lo pienso contar

-¿De verdad abuela?

-Cuando te he mentido

-Nunca

-Vaya, asi que mi suegra se quedara esta noche

-Buenas tardes Christopher

-Buenas tardes Suzan

-Eriol ve a tu cuarto

-Si padre

-Nunca entenderé su comportamiento, es ridicula su manera de comportarse para con el niño

-Es mas que claro y usted lo sabe mejor que nadie... ¡Eriol he dicho que te vayas a tu recamara!

-No es necesario que le hables tan severamente, además yo iba con el -y Suzan se dirijio a la habitación de Eriol con quien paso un largo rato, hasta que el pequeño quedo dormido en sueños hermosos con paises, y personajes que su abuela le había relatado. Ese era uno de los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban, un angel salvandole siempre del dolor. Sin embargo dos años mas tarde llegó una de las noticias mas crueles, su abuela estaba en el lecho de muerte, cuando la vio ahi estaba sonriendole, como siempre

-Mi lindo Eriol, espero que nunca me olvides

-Nunca lo haré abuela -decía con lágrimas que caían con desesperación - jamás, además olvidas que seré un gran escritor y además tengo que repasar mis lecciones de piano

-Lo se por eso el piano, mi piano será tuyo

-Pero abuela ese piano...

-Es tuyo hijo, para que me recuerdes siempre que toques, Eriol te quiero tanto no sabes que alegría brindaste a mis ultimos dias de vida, nunca olvides que eres una personita importante -la mujer beso la frente de Eriol, hecho esto acaricio con suma ternura el rostro del niño, aquella mano perdio fuerza y los ojos se cerraron reflejando una enorme paz, Suzan Hiraguizawa caía en un sueño eterno. Y para Eriol el sol se ocultaba en medio de muchas nubes negras. Gracias a su abuela no sentía los desplantes que sus padres le hacían, pero ahora era puro hielo, y cada vez que se hayaba solo después de tener una corta y nada amena "plática" con Christopher, su padre o con Julian, su madre; le llenaba el vacío y sus ojos se llenaban de agua salada pero una voz dulce en sus adentros surgía a veces y el se limpiaba las lágrimas, subía a su recamara abría la cubierta del piano y comenzaba a tocar.

Sus padres no lo desampararon pero para el quizas la vida en un orfanato le hubiera parecido similar, la servidumbre era con quien el siempre se hayaba y en su niñez jugaba con la ama de llaves, eso si bien le iba, no por que la joven, que era mas o menos de la edad de su madre, no quisiera a Eriol de hecho le tomo estima pero entre tantas labores el tiempo no le alcanzaba, pero el crecío, tanta vida y nunca oyo un te quiero de parte de las personas que mas ansiaba oir ni de su madre ni de su padre, ni tampoco un abrazo ni un beso ni siquiera un buenas noches; todo era "ve a dormir, no tengo tiempo para niñerias" y una pregunta siempre le rondaba en su mente cada vez que Syaoran los hiba a visitar junto con los padres de este, ellos tan felices abrazando a su hijo, eso también era algo que le ayudaba a sobrellevar la carga puesto que Li Ieran, la madre de Syaoran y Li Sorata le tenían una estima especial a Eriol y con Syaoran ni se diga ellos eran casi como hermanos; lo malo es que esas visitas no eran muy frecuentes; pero volviendo a aquella pregunta que Eriol se hacía al despedirlos era por que el nunca había tenido la oportunidad de probar el cariño de sus propios padres... aquella pregunta se descubrío un años después de mudarse a Japón y aquella respuesta fue tan ponzoñosa que hasta ahora seguía carcomiendole la mente.

La puerta se había azotado fuertemente y los gritos en aquella casa habían cesado, Eriol había llegado de ver a Syaoran y solo pudo divisar el mercedez blanco de su padre que salía del garage a toda velocidad; sigiloso entró a la casa y encontro a su madre Julian en el sofa mirando como la leña de la chimenea ardía, desvío un poco mas la mirada a la blanca mano derecha que sujetaba un vaso lleno de una bebida con hielos y color marrón, no era jugo de manzana de ello estaba seguro.

Sus padres ultimamente no tenían buena relación aunque en realidad siempre estaban fríos entre ellos, y en ese momento ahora que lo pensaba tampoco vio alguna muestra de afecto entre ellos, al menos de su madre a su padre si pero Christopher jamás lo hacía y siempre que Julian tenía alguna atención para con el la alejaba friamente y se retiraba. Entre esos pensamientos Eriol se acercó a ella, la miro con dulzura.

-Madre, vamos a tu recamara -Julian miró a Eriol pues estaba volteada a otro lado, Eriol se soprendió pues su madre tenía un moreton en la cara y su labio inferior estaba sangrando - ¿Por Dios pero que te hizo!

-Miren nada mas a quien tenemos aqui, a mi querido hijo Eriol...

-Estás borracha madre

-Y que con eso, tu menos que nadie tienes derecho a decirme nada

-TU ARUINASTE MI VIDA -Eriol no supo que decir, esas palabras dolían, era la primera vez que su madre era tan directa- arruinaste mi matrimonio, ojala y nunca te hubiera parido pero mi madre insisitia con Dios pero es tu hijo, no te permitire que le pongas una mato a mi nieto ella lo decía por que eras su sangre pero yo perdí el amor de Christopher

-Madre no sabes lo que dices, mejor ire a buscar a mi padre y...

-Ja, tu padre, todavía crees que el es tu padre, sabes por que arruinaste mi matrimonio, tienes la remota idea de por que eres la cosa que mas odio, por que no eres hijo de Christopher, por zorra tu eres hijo de otro hombre, por eso te odio

Eriol sentía que se hundía en un profundo vacío, el no era hijo del que siempre creyo que era su padre y además era odiado por ello, se fue con un pesar a su recamara, no durmío al contrario ese noche se la paso preparando sus maletas no iba a quedarse un solo momento mas en esa casa. Al día siguiente bajo de su recamara con maletas en mano, su madre seguía donde mismo pero solo veía el vacío, ella recordaba perfectamente lo que habia dicho. Christopher entraba, encontrandose con la figura de su "hijo" mirando a Julian

-¿A donde vas Eriol?

-Con lo que la abuela me ha dejado, para pagar mis estudios, no necesito estar aquí y con Syaoran hemos estado en pláticas de vivir nosotros en un apartamento, por el reciente fallecimiento de Ieran, lo demás puedes preguntarselo a mi madre, Christopher por que creo que nunca te gusto que te llamará por algo que sanguineamente no somos y por recordarte la traicion de esa mujer. Pero no te preocupes, que dudo mucho que lo hagas, no los molestare mas.

Sin decir mas se fue a casa de Syaoran, con quien nunca hablo de ello solo llego a aquella casa con una sonrisa fingida

-¿Qué paso?

-Tuve que venir... no quiero hablar del asunto y por ahora solo quiero descansar

-Claro claro, adelante.

Desde aquel día su vida mejoró bastante.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

-Ese lado no lo superarás pero algun día seguramente ella vendrá, por que en el fondo nadie puede vivir con ello

-Pues yo lo dudo padre, pero, basta de plática que hoy Eriol tiene dos cosas importantes que hacer, pedir perdon, dar un concierto y decir un te amo a los cuatro vientos.

Eriol se reincorporo, miraba que el padre se alejaba para atender unos asuntos; en ese momento Eriolpenso en su abuela y le pidio suerte para que Tomoyo le perdonara _"Y como ayuda extra haz que acepte mis sentimientos de buena gana"_

Con ese pensamiento se dirijío tras bambalinas a repasar las notas mentalemente cuando a la tercera vez que se asomaba para ver quien llegaba logró divisar a una joven de cabellos ondulados y ojos amatistas.

* * *

Hi hi! como estan ps yo apunto de irme de vaga jojo pero no quize irme sin antes actualizar y con el latigo de puas oblige a mi musa a trabajar y ps kreo ke si sirvio xDD (hasta kreo ke es uno de los capis mas largos). Pues bien en primer lugar no me maten por terminar este capi asi pero asi lo requería jojo si no me iba a alargar mas de la cuenta y la triste infancia de Eriol era ya imprecindible ponerla, ahora ya sabemos un poco mas de este lendo ... ¿alguien se apunta pa consolarlo? (ajaja ya veo la fila kilometrica que da la vuelta al mundo O.o) además es un punto importante en la historia, ya verán por que, mas adelante lo sabrán por que todavía faltan muchos muchos misterios por resolverse pero todo niños y niñas a su debido tiempo. 

En fins como punto y aparte debo decirles que como tengo otra historia (que para aquellos que esten gritando wii y sean fans de CCS ps debo desilusionarlos pues ese fic no es un CCS) pues puse en pausa las historias de "Recuerdos imborrables" y "Lo que hay que hacer por amor" si gomen estas historias dan pa mucho pero para estas no hay inspiracion y ps o era pausar esas o era la de "El listón rojo" (osease esta xD) y no se me hizo justo pausar esta a mitad de la historia y pues surgio la idea de otro fan fic que por cierto es de Gravitation(lo digo pa quien le guste la serie y quiera irse a dar la vuelta), y ps no se si les a pasado que tienen muchas ideas para plasmarlas y cosas asi en una nueva historia, y ps bueno si no ps yo me entiendo xD, el caso es ke kon ese fic y con este es con los que las ideas estan mas definidas y se me facilita asi que hasta que no termine con "El liston rojo" o con "Erase una vez hace mucho tiempo" (aunke lo dudo con este por ke komo dije, esta idea acaba de surgir y voy por los 2 capis) no seguiré con los otros dos asi que pido una sincera discupla.

Bueno aclarando ese punto, ps dejo mil gracias por sus reviews, la animan a uno de verdad y como lei por ahi (no recuerdo pero que conste ke no me plagio frases ¬o¬) "Su review es mi pago" asi que ps a pagarme muxio xDD bueno bueno me dejo de cosas nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

Matta ne!


	17. Nota de actualización

EL LISTÓN ROJO

PROYECTO DE RE-EDICIÓN Y ACTUALIZACIÓN 2012-2013

No crean, no se me olvida esta historia, así que una disculpa por la demora, el día viernes y sábado de esta semana, posteare dos capítulos debido al retraso, he andado ajetreada con lo de la búsqueda del servicio social, pero se los recompensaré, ya que el siguiente capítulo re-editado es el que aumentará un poco la extensión de la historia, añadiendo acontecimientos, pero todo por el bien de nuestra parejita, la cosa es suspirar, enamorarnos más del E+T y sufrirle un poco, ¿por qué no? Jijiji.

Gracias a todos/as las personas que me leen y han leído hasta el día de hoy.

P.D. Este mensaje se borrará a las 11:00 pm del 12 de febrero, es decir en 24 hrs.


End file.
